Love in a Sunburnt Country
by cab4five
Summary: Before focusing on their lives at college, and unknown to each other, High school graduates Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry decide to take a year off and travel, leaving their homes and families in Lima Ohio and New York City. They end up in the rugged north of Western Australia. What does the vast isolated outback have in store for them?
1. The small town boy

Love in a Sunburnt Country.

AU- a Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry Fan fiction

M rating- romance-drama/humour

**Before focusing on their lives at college, and unknown to each other, High school graduates Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry decide to take a year off and travel, leaving their homes and families in Lima Ohio and New York City. They end up in the rugged north of Western Australia. What does the vast isolated outback have in store for them? Will they find amidst the open country, beautiful sunsets and rugged scenery what they didn't even know they were looking for?**

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my newest chapter story, this one is set in Australia, so I apologize if some of the language or descriptions confuse non Aussie's. But I hope you stay with it and enjoy regardless. **

**Please read and let me know what you think via a review. As always I own nothing except the plot and OC's. All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed my last one shot story, I sincerely appreciate every single one.**

**cab4five**

Chapter 1 (The small town boy)

Finn Hudson –May/June 2014

"_Please put your hands together for the McKinley High graduates of 2014!"_

Amid the shower of red graduation caps, clapping, cheering and hundreds of camera flashes going off and making him see stars. Finn Hudson, recent graduate of McKinley High School in the small town of Lima in Western Ohio, realises more than ever the big wide world is now his to discover. High school is done; he has an acceptance from New York University to study education with an extra degree, which will allow him to also teach music.

So that summer finds Finn spending his days either working at his step-dad's tire and mechanical workshop where he has spent quite a lot of time since he was 10 when his mom married Burt Hummel. He also helps out when he can at the local youth centre, and teaches the kids' basketball, baseball skills and football for the up coming fall/winter season.

He keeps pretty busy and it all helps keep his mind off his disastrous love life, well lack of, due to the fact he was one of two guys his first serious girlfriend was playing against the other. So as soon as he found out (thanks to a bottle or two of Mikes hard lemonade) and an end of season party at guy number one's house, he dumped her blonde cheerleader ass and swore he was going to forget about girls and focus on himself for a while. He was firm even though every time, he opened his locker numerous bits of paper and sticky notes with names and cell numbers scribbled all over them would fall out and flutter to the ground, he ignored them and just picked them up and put them in the trash, he wasn't interested in hooking up with anymore high school girls . He knew one day he would find the right girl, but for now was going to focus on his last year of school and _make sure_ he got into NYU.

For a few weeks at a time, with the permission of his old high school Principal and education board (for extra practice and credits) he supervises on-line summer school lessons, in the McKinley High school library. He loves the interaction with the kids and really enjoys helping them understand the way math works and learning new concepts. Finn had always loved the simplicity of math because it was mostly following patterns or codes and as far back as he could remember he'd enjoyed puzzles. English though, was another matter completely, he obviously did well enough to get into the teaching program at NYU, but he still occasionally got confused (well lets be honest 75% of the time) understand big words and their meanings.

It was a Thursday in early July that unbeknownst to him would be the day that was about to change his life. He was just finishing working with a group of soon to be freshmen. Thinking about what to get for lunch, but as he was passing the guidance and careers office he spotted a flyer in big bold font on the notice board, that caught his attention and interest straight away…

**HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO TRAVEL TO AUSTRALIA, AND EARN MONEY WHILST YOU ARE TRYING SOMETHING NEW?**

**CALL TOLLFREE- 555 15 29 31 OR DROP INTO OUR OFFICE AT UNIT 5/ 715 WESTFIELD STREET, DAYTON, MON-SAT 9AM – 3PM AND TALK TO ONE OF OUR FRIENDLY REPRESENTIVIES FROM **

'_**ON TOP-DOWN UNDER EMPLOYMENT AGENCY'**_

**THE ONLY CONDITIONS ARE YOU MUST BE 18 OR OVER, HAVE A VALID PASSPORT OR IN THE PROCESS OF OBTAINING ONE (WE WILL HELP WITH VISA'S DEPENDING ON THE LENGTH OF TIME YOU WISH TO STAY AND YOUR HOME COUNTRY'S REGULATIONS), HAVE ENOUGH AVAILBLE FUNDS TO BE ABLE TO PURCHASE YOUR OWN RETURN PLANE TICKET (Just in case you decide the Australian outback it isn't for you) A GOOD UNDERSTANDING OF ENGLISH AND WILLING TO WORK ON ISOLATED HOMESTEADS, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY BE PREPARD TO HAVE A GO.**

**CALL TODAY AND STEP OUTSIDE YOUR SQUARE, WE CAN PROMISE YOU WILL SEE THE WORLD WITH DIFFERENT EYES. ALL FOOD AND ACCOMADATION SUPPLIED AS PART OF WAGE PACKAGE.**

_**On top - Down Under employment agency is a reputable employment service Est. in 1980. Offering young people between the ages of 18-30 the chance to spend time in Australia and experience life on an outback station (Ranch). Meeting new people and gaining skills. If you have experience in any of the following occupations; it makes it easier to place you.**_

_**Mechanical, Food service/prep, Education/child care, Housekeeping or working with animals. Even if you only have basic knowledge/experience, or are unskilled.**_

_**Please call it could just be the new opportunity you have been looking for.**_

_**All prospective employers have been thoroughly checked and approved by us at 'On top-Down under Employment Agency', and many have been long term clients of ours for a number of years. So you can rest assured you will be in a safe, caring, friendly environment. **_

_**PLEASE CALL US NOW, WE'D LOVE TO HELP YOU, AND MAYBE THE YOU, YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IS JUST WAITING TO BE DISCOVERED. **_

Finn unpinned the flyer, folding it neatly and putting it the back pocket of his jeans, his mind overflowing with thoughts and images the words he had read on the paper had planted in his brain , he raced out to his truck to go home to talk to his mom and dad.

"MOM, DAD…" Finn has hardly gotten through the front door before his bellowing voice has his mom running into the room to find out what the commotion is all about.

"Finny? Whatever is the matter?" his mom asks in a worried voice.

"Where's Dad Mom? I need to talk with both of you 'tis important and Kurt as well I guess if he is home."

"Burt's still at work but he should be home in about half an hour, and I think Kurt said he was going to the movies with Blaine, why what is the matter Son?"

Finn nods his head in response to his moms answers and starts to walk towards his bedroom to dump his backpack, running his hand over the back of his neck, his preoccupied face on, Carole knows that look all too well her son hadn't always been a deep thinker, but when something really stirred his interest he turned the idea over and over in his mind until it was as clear as glass.

"Mom is my passport still valid from that trip we took to Canada? I'd probably need to get a new photo though, afterall it was years ago and I've changed a bit…., I hope it doesn't take too long to organize 'cause I would want to leave pretty soon so I would have at least a year…., oh and plane tickets maybe I can look into it when I go into Dayton and talk to them…"

Carole is looking at her son with a puzzled look and as he rambles on about going into the office and looking up the government's visa regulations and suitcases and what clothing he'd need, and cameras. All the while he has a dreamy far away look on his face and his brown eyes are alight with a vitality that she hasn't seen since he decided he wanted to be a teacher when he was in 9th grade and again when he opened his acceptance letter from NYU, a couple of months ago.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, what in the world are you talking about? Why do you need a passport?" Finn is shaken from his thoughts by the stern raised tone of his mom's voice; she only uses his full name when she is either really angry or worried.

"Huh?"

Carole takes a deep breath and moves to sit on the sofa, patting the cushion beside her and saying softly, "Finn can you please just sit down and calmly tell me what is going on and what has you so excited?"

"Oh sorry Mom," he says guiltily, as he looks at her he pulls a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket before sitting down on the sofa next to his mom. He opens it leaning on his knee to straighten out the creases and proudly presents it to Carole, who takes the page reaching over to the coffee table for her reading glasses. She takes another look at her son's cheerful face, and then focuses her eyes on the A4 sheet of paper.

A few minutes of reading Carole Hummel, reaches up to remove her glasses and looking at her son, (who she can't believe is already nearly 19 years old) his handsome face aglow with happiness and determination.

"Sounds good, huh?" He asks tapping the paper with a long forefinger.

"Well it certainly sounds like a legitimate agency Finny, but have you researched them or spoken to anyone else to ask questions? I mean Australia is a very long way and you've only just graduated high school an…"

"Mom" he says through a deep chuckle, "I'll be fine, but if it will put your mind at rest we can get on line now and check 'em out and if you and Dad want, you can come with me tomorrow when I go into the agency's office in Dayton."

"Ok Son lets check them out so we will have some sort of idea to tell your Dad."

Finn presents his charming, dimple producing half smile to his mom before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, and moves his solid 6ft 3in frame at lightening speed up stairs to his room to grab his laptop. Carole just shakes her head smiling fondly at her son who everyday is looking more like his father Chris, and she is positive he would be proud of how his son is turning into such a good man.

When Burt arrives home about 20 minutes later he finds his wife and stepson on the sofa, huddled around what he can see is Finn's laptop.

"Hey what's going on with you two?"

"Oh hey honey, Finny was just showing me this website for an employment agency in Australia."

"Australia? Is it for teaching? But you haven't even started college yet."

"No Dad it's not for teaching, it's for working on an outback ranch, well they call them stations in Australia, I can do mechanical work or drive trucks and work with sheep and cows and live in a bunkhouse and see the country and get paid and as I wouldn't need much, my pay check would just stay in the bank, plus food and board is included …. " Burt stops Finn's breathless ramble when he addresses his wife with an inquiring tone asks.

"You agree with this idea Carole?, it's all the way across the world for gods sake, what happens if you get sick or have an accident how would we get to you…? I don't know if it is a good idea what about NYU, I'm not letting you turn down a fantastic opportunity like that to go …"

"Burt honey, calm down please, I've been looking at their website and it all seems to be ok, plus Finn wants us to go with him into the office in Dayton tomorrow when he goes to find out more, and as much as I don't want to believe it, he is 18 years old and his own man."

"Dad" (Burt softens a little at the way Finn says dad, even though they are not related by blood Finn has always thought of Burt as his real dad and knows Burt reciprocates the feeling) I'm not throwing away college and my future, I just want to travel and see some of the world before I go to college, I reckon it will make me a better teacher and help me to grow up to be a better man and be more independent plus I will be earning my own pay check. I was going to contact NYU and discus this anyway. But I'd really like it if you would come with me to check them out for your self, so will you please…?"

Burt looked at his wife who just nodded as if to say Finn would go anyway, but doesn't want to hurt his feelings by not involving him or asking for advice. He then noticed the look of excitement and happiness on Finn's face and just let out a loud sigh before nodding his head saying, "I don't really 'spose I can stop you can I? Of course I'll come with you I want to ask my own questions. Have you told your brother you won't be in the New York apartment with him straight away yet?"

"Thanks Dad, I promise it is all above board and I'll be safe, you do know they have phones and internet in Australia don't you? And no I haven't told Kurt yet I will , though I'm not looking forward to his diva fit when he finds out, but I'm sure him and Blaine can manage the apartment without me for a while. Maybe they can get another friend to share"

At the thought of his son and his boyfriend sharing the apartment alone made Burt's face pale and as he took of his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his thinning grey hair, he let out a deep sigh and silently wholeheartedly agreed with Carole that kids did indeed grow up much too fast.

After thanking Burt again with a manly hug and a kiss and hug for his mom, Finn raced upstairs with his laptop yelling as he went that he was going to call NYU and find out what to do about deferring his acceptance.

The adults just sat on the sofa hands clasped together each lost in their own memories of those little boys that they had raised on their own, now becoming men and on the cusp of their own lives, hundreds and in Finn's case thousands of miles away from home.

Over dinner that night Finn told his family that after an assurance from NYU his place would be waiting for him, and even though his parents were not still a 100% in favour of his idea, they accepted his reasoning once Finn explained further that he wanted to see the world before knuckling down with his studies at college. Because they both knew teaching was his passion and something he has wanted to do since middle school. He was willing to work to help pay his college fees, 'cause he knew they were not cheap and as he was enrolled for a double degree, it would cost even more.

His brother was another matter though, Finn thought Kurt was going to attack him when he told him that it would be just him and Blaine for the first year or so as Finn was going to Australia. Finn wasn't sure what to do when Kurt all of a sudden threw himself into his big brother's chest (Finn is older by a month) and through his sobs begged him to stay safe and not get eaten by a koala bear. But he made Finn promise to make weekly skype time and e-mails. Finn just hugged his brother and tried to make a joke by saying

"Kurt, chill, the bears would have to be pretty freakin big to be able to eat me dude, but I will call and write home as often as possible and in return you have to promise not to paint my room pink or some other girly color ok man?"

Kurt nods through his tears, promising he would leave Finn's room till he came home, "but maybe we can find roommate who is as uninterested in fashion and décor as you" he quips as he walks out of Finn's room after their nightly warm milk chat muttering to himself that he needed to vent to Blaine, about how his brother was abandoning him to go all 'Man –v - Wild' across the other side of the world, and why would anyone want to go that far just to get eaten by bears and attacked by boxing kangaroo's .

Finn just chuckled to himself at his brothers theatrics and thought how lucky he was to have his family, who he would miss terribly but understood his need to go to Australia, maybe he would find himself just like the paper from the agency said. He went to sleep thinking about windmills and for some strange reason the vision of a girl standing on a veranda looking at a beautiful sunset popped into his brain; he smiled in his sleep and wondered if the image was a sign.

**A/N: what do you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. The City Girl

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews follows and favourites on chapter 1, I really appreciate it. Thought you might like to know the inspiration for this story is based off real life experiences, people and places. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 2 and if you can please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 2 (The City Girl)

Rachel Berry -May 2014

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure I present to you the Bayview High School 2014, graduating class"

"Daddy don't you think you have enough photo's by now? It's only high school graduation not the Tony awards, or the Grammy's." Rachel rolls her eyes at her dads request for at least another photo of her in her black gown and cap with the gold honors' sash draped over her left shoulder and across her chest, in the background she can hear all her classmates yelling and cheering amid the sea of black mortarboards with their shiny gold tassels fluttering in their faces.

"Nonsense, pumpkin your Papa and I are so very proud of you and want to document every thing, after all it's not everyday two Dad's, only little girl graduates high school, with honors' and has not one but two an acceptance letters by personal invitation no less from the Dean of NYADA, one of the premier performing arts schools in the country and Tisch school of the arts at NYU

"Yes Daddy I know you and Papa are proud of me, I am too but, have been thinking that I would like to take some time to think about things and put my past with '_you know who'_ behind me…, basically just relax and maybe spend some time travelling or doing something completely different from singing and performing… you know live a little? You both know it has been my dream to be on stage since I was little, I still desire that very much so, and I am so very grateful that I was offered a place in NYADA and TISCH… but I feel I need to break away for a while and just be a normal 18 year old high school graduate. So when I do go to college I can give it all my attention and fully focus on my lessons and honing my craft…"

Before her dads can say anything else… her name is being yelled from across the gym her brown eyes searching the room for the owner of the voice.

"Rachel, a bunch of us are heading to a get together at Jennie's about 6pm are you in?" Rachel spins around as the voice of her friend Sarah Lomax reaches her over the celebrations.

"Yeah of course count me in Sarah do I need to bring anything?"

"Just some of your rabbit snacks and what ever you want to_ 'drink'_ I guess, she says glancing at both Mr Berry's, but there will be plenty, the Foster's are supplying pretty much everything."

Rachel nods in understanding at the hidden message about bringing alcohol, thankful her dads didn't pick up on it "Ok thanks I'll see you there."

"You bet, oh and Berry? make sure you lose the animal sweater and knee socks, we aren't in high school anymore, I want to see you dress hot babe." Sarah winks at Rachel, and waves at Hiram and Leroy, before rushing away to let their other friends know about the party.

"Can we please talk about this later and go home now Dads'? I have to find a suitable outfit for the party or Sarah is likely to send me home to change, and I only have 2 hours."

Hiram and Leroy both sigh deeply and nod, before each wrapping an arm around their tiny daughter's shoulders and walking somewhat awkwardly towards the gym exit

"Of course pumpkin let's go. You know we have to leave for Boston pretty much straight away don't you? We are sorry to leave you right after your graduation but we trust you to be safe."

"I know Dads' I remember but you know I will be ok by my self , plus after I get home from the party it will most probably be very late so I'll just go to bed…, and yes I have money for cab fare both ways. You two just enjoy your time in Boston."

By the time Rachel finally arrives at the Foster's grand home on Dudley Road, it is nearing 6.45pm. Rachel presses the door bell on the side of the imposing dark oak door with the half moon shaped stained glass panel at the top, and waits for it to be opened, the disposable plate of pita chips and vegetable crudités surrounding a container of hummus dip balanced in her hands along with a plastic grocery bag containing a couple of packets of her favourite potato chips and some cans of lemonade, (for mixing later with the vodka in her hidden hip flask). The door is finally opened and she is immediately engulfed in a strong alcohol induced hug by her friend Jennie, Rachel winces slightly at the firmness of the hug and as she pulls back to look her friend in the face, she notices the glazed look and the reek of alcohol on the other girl's breath.

"Rachie hiiii, sooo, glad you came, come on e'ryone is out back."

"Hi Jennie, you sound happy, how long have you been pre-gaming? Where are your parents?"

"Since 'bout an hour ago I think an' nope, they've gone for the weekend to Connecticut, for some friends divorce party or something, so we have the house to ourselves." Rachel giggled at the way Jennie as slurring her words and the unsteady manner she was wobbling on her very high strappy sandals.

"Come on Rachie "

Rachel just shook her head at her classmate, (they weren't really best friends but they had always been friendlyeven though they ran in different circles at school, they did have some mutual friends and afterall they had been at the same schools since kindergarten). Rachel allowed Jennie to loop her arm though hers as both girls made their way to the rear of the house. When Rachel and Jennie entered the games room, the hostess immediately abandoned her and made her way over to the area designated as a dance floor and began her version of…, well Rachel wasn't really sure if what her friend was doing could really be classified as a dance move, but she was having a ball, a couple of football players came up on either side of her and the moves they were doing made Rachel's face flush. She turned away and made her way through the throng of graduates, shouting greetings to other friends over the very loud music, pumping from the recording studio quality; surround sound speakers in the corners. She placed her plate of food on one end of the granite bar counter, next to the numerous packets of potato chips and cheez-its, dips and other various junk foods, and to her amusement boxes of goldfish crackers. She was just reaching over the bar top searching for a plastic cup and ice cubes to mix her favourite vodka and lemonade, when she is grabbed around the waist from behind and a sloppy kiss is pressed against her ear.

"Hey sexy girl, it's been a long time,'n I missed you sooo much…, so why don't we find a private corner where you can ride me like you know you want to, and make up for lost time huh?" She then feels his hard dick rubbing against her butt. Meanwhile hearing the slimy voice slurring through the obvious and considerable amount of imbibed alcohol, and feeling like she might drown from the large puddle of drool dripping down her neck, she tries not to wiggle too much and give him the wrong idea as one grabby hand is making its way from her tiny waist to her butt. The other one snaking up under her loose halter neck top groping her braless right boob, Rachel suddenly squeaks out loud in surprise and nearly drops her cup; instead she takes a deep breath calmly controlling her temper and continued making her drink. Before slipping the small flask into the tiny purse hanging of the belt loops of her very tight black, faux leather mini skirt. She takes a deep breath and spins around to face the person still pressed against her.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong girl, I don't associate with lying, cheating two timing bastards, now remove your sleazy, creepy assed self from my personal space and leave me the hell alone. Oh and Brady, I hope you get eaten by a lion in hell! Or better yet contract some horrible STD and your poor excuse for a dick falls right off" and before the boy can focus on what the beautiful tiny brunette has said, his face is drenched with the contents of her cup. As she squirms out of his hold, she watches him spluttering and wiping the sticky lemonade off his face. She moves to the other end of the bar to remake her drink asking herself how she ever thought he was a nice guy, if she thinks about it he was always looking at other girls the whole time they were together. But she will admit she was naïve, when it came to experiencing her first '_real love affair'_. She blames her seduction in junior year by a good looking popular guy on her raging hormones, driving her crazy and making it too hard to abstain. Not the fact that girls want sex just as much as boys do.

She shakes her head smiling at her own youthful silliness then saunters away to speak with a group of her friends, who are just standing there with stunned fish out of water, looks on their faces, before breaking out in cheers and high fiving each other.

"Rachel? Are you ok? God girl, I never thought I'd see the day when that fucktard got what was coming to him and the fact it was you …, well that tickles me, I'm glad to see you have finally grown some lady balls and given that fucking douchebag what he deserves."

"Sarah, I'm fine but I can't believe I just wasted a drink on the scum bag, now that is out of my system I want to party. Who wants to dance and show all these guys who think they are gods gift to women and treat us like play toys what they are missing?

No Sarah, that doesn't mean you and me, will ever be '_together_' but we can let _them_ think I don't need them."

"YES! but ya know little Berrykins, if you ever change your mind I can always be '_available for_ _you' _especially in those clothes you're wearing…, my god babe if you swung my way I'd have you in a dark corner and my mouth on yours, quicker than you could say 'Broadway'! Are you sure you don't want to try a '_ladies approach'_ before I leave for California…?" Rachel's loud giggles burst forth and as she wraps one arm around the taller brunette and leans up to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, saying through another giggle.

"Yes I know you would Sar, but you just don't have the right '_attributes_', and anyway I'm going to forget about guys and sex for a while and just focus on me , maybe take a holiday and do something completely different."

"Good on ya baby girl, now enough talking I wants to get ma drink on."

By the time Rachel crawls out of the cab in her driveway at 2:30am clutching her jacket and although she doesn't remember how it came to be in her possession a white cloth teddy bear with a black graduation cap perched jauntily on its head, its body covered in what looks like signatures. She is only vaguely aware of her surroundings, luckily for her dad's are away overnight on court business in Boston and won't be home till the afternoon, so she has time to sleep off her hangover. Once she manages to first find the ever shrinking keyhole and secondly make the key fit, after dropping them a few times. She is pretty sure this is her house because she knows her house is the only one with a big glass star in the middle of the front door. Rachel dumps the keys and other items in her arms on the side table just inside the front door, before making sure it is locked and leaning against the back of it to unbuckle her sky high black heels, cursing at the complex buckle and wishing for the umpteenth time that she was taller, before making her way slowly up the stairs thankful for the banister as it gives her something to hang on to. The minute she opens the bright white door with a big gold star on it she knows she has at least found the right room so after stumbling somewhat over the edge of her pink shag pile rug and giggling while pressing a forefinger to her lips and making a "Shush-ing" noise and shaking her tiny fist at the culprit, finally she manages to collapse onto her bed.

The morning sun streaming through her window wakes Rachel about 9:30am, (well she thinks that is what the bright green numbers on her clock show, ) though through her bleary eyes it is hard to tell, she groans out loud when she shakes her head to move her hair from her face. Cringing at the way her mouth tastes like the sand box at the park. As her brain comes to terms with the morning, she begrudgingly pulls her self from under her covers wondering when she changed out of the tight skirt and halter neck purple top she swears she was still wearing when she went to sleep, into her favourite oversized 'Journey 1982 tour' t-shirt and lacy thong. She just shrugs her shoulders and winces at the throbbing in her head the movement causes, makes her way to her ensuite bathroom groaning at the brightness of the light, to first find some pain relief and then to shower. As the steaming water and vanilla body wash, wake her up she remembers why she had too much to drink, normally just a couple is enough to give her a happy buzz and the fact she is tiny means her body can't hold an excessive amount of booze anyway. But the fact that HE was there trying to cosy up to and then slobbering all over her, opened up old wounds and made her sense fly out the window.

By the time the water is starting to cool down Rachel is feeling much better, thanks to the combined efforts of the fast acting pain relievers and the hot water, she finds some underwear, comfy ¾ length yoga pants and a baggy Les Mis t-shirt in her closet and dresses, towel drying her waist length, brunette hair and then just running a comb through it, before leaving it to air dry. Before making her way down to the kitchen and making something to eat. 30 minutes later after a plate of toast and strawberry jam, and a small banana and honey protein shake. Rachel is back in her room tidying it up and collecting her dirty laundry ready to put in the washing machine, when she comes across a library book that needs to be returned, she decides to walk to the library and maybe grab a coffee on the way back.

The day is beautiful not too hot yet, a soft breeze rustling the leaves in the trees and making the 10 minute walk rather enjoyable, Rachel has always enjoyed the open space but unfortunately living in New York, finding a lot of open free space is a rarity. She smiles at the memory, of when she accompanied her dads on a business trip to Amarillo in Texas, when she was twelve and can still see the open landscape only inhabited by long horn cows, and the clear skies making star gazing much more enjoyable. By the time she reaches the borough library, she notices it is quite busy so she deposits her book in the outside slot. Just as she turns to begin her homeward journey she nearly collides with a group of people entering the job center next door; while she waits the couple of minutes for the sidewalk to clear, thankful for the short rest as she has worked up quite a sweat and can feel her face warm and her heartbeat speed up. Though she thinks it is more from the poster she has just noticed on the job center window than either the walk or even the last vestiges of her hangover...

**HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO TRAVEL TO AUSTRALIA, AND EARN MONEY WHILST YOU ARE TRYING SOMETHING NEW?**

**CALL TOLL FREE- 555 15 29 31 OR DROP INTO OUR OFFICE AT UNIT 10/ 289 WEST 21****st**** STREET, MANHATTAN , MON-SAT 9AM – 3PM AND TALK TO ONE OF OUR FRIENDLY REPRESENTIVIES FROM **_**'ON TOP-DOWN UNDER EMPLOYMENT AGENCY'…**_

Rachel walks into her favourite coffee shop just around the corner from home, orders and collects a takeout soy chai- latte. The agency information paper, obtained (well more like demanded) from the indifferent work experience kid on the front counter, clutched tightly in her tiny hand. Her mind is buzzing with images of what the typewritten words had placed in her brain. She immediately races upstairs to her room the minute she gets home and powers on her laptop and hurriedly types the agency's internet address in the search bar. After a few minutes the home page for 'ON TOP-DOWN UNDER EMPLOYMENT AGENCY' has loaded, and Rachel spends the rest of the morning reading all the information and watching the video that shows the vast open spaces and homesteads, and describes what the life would be like living and working on a sheep and cattle ranch in the north of Western Australia. After that she asks Mr Google any and every question she can think of in regards to Australia and decides then and there that this is what she wants to do for a while before knuckling down to her Broadway studies at college.

The minute Hiram and Leroy Berry walk through their front door that evening, they are set upon by their diminutive daughter, who is talking so fast neither man can keep up very well even after all these years.

Without even a hello Rachel firmly declares "Dads I'm going to Australia, my skills as a babysitter as well as my excellent kitchen and homemaking skills, will be very handy and I'm sure to be placed in a very receptive home…, well ranch …or wait they call them stations and homesteads out or is it down there… oh it doesn't matter, I am going anyway it will be wonderful and I will really have time to think and put the last couple of years behind me, her face gets a hard look momentarily, before again shinning with happiness. , I have my passport and plenty of money in the bank…, I called them up already and made an appointment for tomorrow at 10am so you can both come and talk to Bob yourselves."

She takes a deep breath and as her fathers are trying to comprehend everything Rachel has just gushed out at them at 100 miles an hour, she herself is giddily bouncing around their front hall, hands clapping excitedly and her normally big dark brown eyes seem to have doubled in size and taken on an extra bright sparkle at her news.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you just calm down for a minute please and just explain what you are talking about."

The three Berry's move to the living room and take a seat Hiram and Leroy sitting together on the plush love seat and Rachel perched in front of them on the edge of the coffee table, her hands still busy tucking her hair behind her ears, and her teeth bitting her bottom lip as to control the beaming smile that is trying desperately to break out.

"I'm sorry Dad's but I'm just so excited and really want to do this…"

A deep sigh from Hiram before he asks again, "Rachel, What is THIS?"

She doesn't say anything just thrusts the now creased paper at them and again pulls her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, waiting for them to read it, every now and then looking at her over their glasses and shaking their heads.

"As you are now 18 years old and the independent young woman we raised you to be, we don't suppose we have any say either way do we? But honey what about college it has been your dream since you were two and first watched Funny Girl, to go to theatre school here in New York, and now you want to throw it away and go to a tiny little country across the other side of the world?"

"NO Dad's" the two men jump slightly in their seats at the sharp tone "I'm not throwing my NYADA dreams away, and even if after deferring I loose my spot I still have the acceptance to Tisch at NYU, so my dreams can still work out, but Daddies' I just want to travel and do something completely different _before _settling down at school, and you know how messed up I was over that creep…, well he was at the party last night and was trying to come on to me and make out everything was ok," at the angry looks on her fathers faces Rachel reaches out and puts a small hand on each of their knees, trying to calm them down. "I was ok dad's I threw my drink in his face and told him off in a rather strongly worded tirade. But I feel that this working holiday would be good for me and deep down I know it is what I need, so please give me your blessing."

Both men turn to each other and clasp their hands together, before looking at their only child, Hiram sighs deeply while Leroy who to everyone else, that meets him sees a fierce opponent in the court room, but when it comes to his daughter he is as soft as a marshmallow, and as he open his mouth to speak, "Ok Baby girl just make sure we get regular updates and make sure you practice your self defence skills." Rachel has jumped off the table into their laps pressing kisses over their cheeks and muttering thankyous.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far, get ready for Australia, again I apologize if some words or sayings in the following chapters might confuse non Australian's but please keep reading and let me know what you think via a review. **


	3. On my way

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who has read this story so far, I would love to hear what you think of it so far, so please don't be shy and leave me a review. I would love to answer one readers review and PM but unfortunately you have your reply tab disabled, I hope you take this as my personal thanks; I really appreciated your message. **

**Enough of me, on with the next step in Finn and Rachel's adventure. Again I own nothing but the plot and OC's, all mistakes are mine**

Chapter 3 (On my way)

"_First call for passengers booked on AUSAIR Flight 282, travelling from Dayton International to Perth Australia via Los Angeles, your flight is now ready for boarding. Please make your way to gate 5 and have your travel documents ready for inspection."_

Finn hears the squawking of the PA system announcing that his flight is ready to board, and jumps up thankful to be able to able to get his adventure started, though he wasn't prepared to deal with both his mom and brother sobbing rather dramatically. His mom into her hanky, while maintaining a death grip on his left arm, and Kurt into his designer scarf, they were carrying on as though he was jumping off the ends of the earth or joining some weird cult or something and never going to see them again.

He smiles and hugs his mom as she reminds him again, through her sobs to "M-make sure you let us know you've arrived safely in Perth and again when you get to the ranch, You are positive someone from the agency is going to meet you ?"

"Yeah Mom, Greg from the agency said someone from the Perth office, will meet me at the airport and take me to a hotel for the first night and then come get me the next morning and take me to the Greyhound Bus depot, for the trip north to Carnarvon where the manager from the station will pick me up, and yes I will call or text or something as soon as I can, but remember the flight is about 23 or so hours. But I have all those prepaid air-mail envelopes you got for me so I can drop you quick letter, Greg at the agency said mail to the station is usually fortnightly when the mail truck brings the stores and other stuff needed. Please don't worry about me too much hmm? I promise to stay safe Mom, and enjoy my time there, and anyway you know I can't stay any longer than my 12 month working/holiday visa. So I'll be back before you know it ready to throw myself into college."

" Have a good time Son and please make time to send word home as often as you can, just so _we_ know you are OK" Burt whispers the last bit to Finn and nods his head in Carole's direction so Carole doesn't hear and start bawling again.

Finn nods in understanding and unlatches his mom's tight grip as he gives her a firm loving hug and a kiss on the cheek, he then turns and does the same for his brother whose eyes are as red as their mom's, muttering in his ear "that he promises to stay safe, and for Kurt to step up and look after Mom and Dad." Kurt just nods and hugs him back before falling into their mom's arms and rubbing her back in soothing circles. Finn just rolls his eyes at the scene in front of him but…, Geez it wasn't as if he was never coming home, but as he gave Burt a strong manly hug, Finn discreetly wipes a wetness off his cheek and even though he was happy and excited to be taking this trip to the other side of the world, he would miss his family terribly… even Kurt's hogging of the bathroom for his nightly moisturising sessions., and his singing of his Broadway classics at full volume at the crack of dawn. He pulled away and bent to pick up his carry on bag, before giving his family one last wave and his dimpled half smile as he makes his way to the gateway terminal 5 for the flight to LA and after a short stopover there, his trip continues with the longest leg of about 21 hours to Perth.

Thank god I was able to get a seat in 1st class, thought Finn as he stretched his tall frame out along the length of the seat, (well it was more like a bed he chuckles to himself as he thinks about how much it reminds him of his old twin bed at home) and yawning, he didn't think he'd even be able to fall sleep, due in part to his nerves about flying and his journey. Before standing up and making his way to the bathroom. Apologizing as he bumps into another passenger due to a little turbulence, he has been in the air for about 5 hours now and he figured they were not far from landing in Los Angeles for a short stopover can't wait for the flight to land, he has never been a real big fan of flying, he has only ever flown once before on a small plane and that was only to New York overnight for a meeting at NYU. Mostly because he never has enough room to stretch his large body but this plane is great, he hopes the meals are of a large size too, 'cause he is absolutely starving. After relieving himself and splashing some cold water on his face to wake up a bit more, he makes his way back to his favoured window seat, thankful his seat was in a block of two so he didn't have to try and squeeze his way past a lot of other passengers, his neighbour was an older man who was fell asleep pretty much after take off, Finn hoped he was ok as he hadn't moved much the whole time, Finn shrugged his shoulders and figured he'd wake up when they landed in LA. Which he hopes is really soon, he digs through his bag for his I-pod and head phones and to his delight finds a packet of nacho cheese Doritos, and a book that Greg at the agency gave him, that is filled with all sorts of information about Australia, He has a quick glance through it, stopping briefly on the section about native animals and lets out a loud guffaw when he sees the picture of one of the '_extremely ferocious Koala bears'_ Kurt was so afraid he would get eaten by, he was surprised though, to notice it was soft and cuddly looking and spent its time either asleep or eating leaves, anyway the only ones in Western Australia were in the zoo . But Finn is more interested in the section on Western Australia and more importantly the parts about the area he is headed to, 'The Coral Coast' he is shocked when turns to the map section and sees the size comparisons of Australia to his own America, he can't believe that the USA fits into Australia…, well without Canada and Mexico and a bit on the west coast, and another one where Texas fits into Queensland, a state on the east coast of the country, Finn was always under the impression that Australia was just a small island like country, but boy his ideas were so much different from the facts.

Finn reads with amazed interest some more about his temporary new home and is totally mind blown. A sudden thought comes to him and he again digs in his bag for the info on _Moolagooroo_, the station he is going to be working on. Which is about 740 sq km's or about 286 sq miles and another station, _Barratharna_, Greg said was owned by the same people is about, half a million acres. Continuing to read he discovered Western Australia accounts for 33% of the Australian continent and is bigger in size than Western Europe, about three times the size of Texas, about twelve times bigger than the UK, and twenty times bigger than England. Finn was speechless at the words on the page in front of him. His mind was buzzing with information and was making a mental note to ask about whether he will studying much geography when he gets to college as part of his course, he had always found it interesting at high school but then they were mainly focused on The USA and not so much about other countries, but what he had learnt about Australia was absolutely mind boggling.

He puts the books away and turns to look out of his little window, his I-pod playing his favourite Journey playlist, and as the beat of the music starts his hands unconsciously tap the beat on his thigh. He looks over at his neighbour and notices he is starting to squirm a bit in his seat, Finn breathes a sigh of relief over the fact he is in fact alive.

After an hour or so stop over in LA for refuelling and boarding of new passengers, and from what he can see from the huge travellers lounge wall of windows, food and drink supplies. Finn used the time to walk around the lounge stretching his long legs and grabbing a burger and milk shake from the snack bar, and calling home to let everyone know he was ok so far and nearly ready for his flight to continue. He said he would call again when he landed in Perth but it would probably be the middle of the night in Lima because of the time difference, so he'd leave a message on the answer service or a text on their cell phones. While he was waiting for his plane to reboard he stopped at a souvenir stand and picked up a post card from LA he was going to make a scrapbook of his adventures and put all sorts of cool stuff in it he smiles broadly 'cause can just see his brothers face at the sight of him (Finn Hudson, championship game winning Quarterback, most popular guy in school and every girls dream guy) sitting at the dinning room table pouring over a scrapbook his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration, and deciding which sheet of colored paper or sticker would decorate the page better, and then Kurt getting all sulky because Finn won't listen to his '_advice on placement and extra embellishments'_.

When the boarding call sounded over the PA about 7:30pm LA time, Finn checked the floor around the squishy lounge chair he had been relaxing in and made sure he had all his stuff, thank god he didn't have to lug his other luggage with him as well, they were still on the plane, he made his way to the passenger tunnel to begin the longest leg of his trip. He finds his seat again and notices after about 10 minutes his neighbour has returned so Finn nods at him sending him a small smile. His neighbour on the other hand just sends Finn a drunken unfocused head shake before falling into his seat; Finn scrunches his nose in disgust at the smell of booze that escapes his mouth as he lets out a very loud burp. Thankfully it's only about 45 minutes after they are back in the air before the stewardess' start offering meals. Finn can hear them asking people a few rows down what they wanted to drink, he had picked his main meals when he booked his ticket and was hoping they tasted as nice as they sounded, when it was his turn the lady pushing the drinks cart sent him a cheeky smile along with a flirty "See anything you like love?"

Finn just blushed and stuttered out that "A-a soda would be great thanks" she hands him a bottle of cola and a plastic cup, with another smile this time accompanied by a wink before asking Mr Boozy man what he wanted. Finn hoped he didn't get anymore alcohol because he wasn't looking forward to being in the firing line if he needed to use the supplied barf bag later. He chose water and empties nearly the whole bottle in one gulp before asking for a soda as well. Not long after another lady stops next to his seat and passes him a tray, (Geez, again with the flirty smiles), Finn just smiles at her in thanks and wonders why the women keep throwing sexy come on looks his way Geez he is only 19, he isn't an innocent virgin or anything, but he's never been one for just hooking up with random women for one night stands and especially not older ones, that's more his friend PJ's trick. He does admit though the hostess's on this plane are super hot and the way they fill their tight straight skirts and fitted jackets out is a nice sight but they are way older than him, and anyway he's not looking for anyone of the female variety just at the moment. Instead he focus's on his dinner tray which contains a bowl of sweet corn and crab soup with crispy bacon crumbled over the top and a warm crunchy bread roll and butter, followed by roast beef in a pepper sauce with sliced potatoes in a creamy garlic and parsley sauce, whole baby green beans tossed in butter and toasted almonds and honeyed baby carrots followed by a triple chocolate brownie with two scoops of vanilla/pecan ice-cream. By the time he has finished he is quite full.

Mr Boozy next door has finally finished his messy slurping of his soup and mumbles through each mouthful of his chicken curry and rice that "It's real good." Finn is amazed any food actually makes it down his throat as he seems to spit most of it out as he tries to speak at the same time as chewing. He has to turn his back on his seat mate and look out his window because watching the man is making him feel ill.

The drinks' lady comes back a while later and offers him a hot drink with some cake or cookies as supper; he thanks her and asks for a hot chocolate and some banana bread. Mr Boozy has fallen asleep and is snoring loudly. After Finn finishes his supper, he climbs out of his seat and makes his way to the bathroom, making sure to grab his mini wash bag so he can brush his teeth and have a wash before settling down for the night.

Somewhere around midnight Finn wakes up with a start, and not really aware of his surroundings, but he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder and as he turns his head he finds Mr Boozy using his shoulder as a pillow, his snores rather loud in the quiet dim cabin, Finn groans as he tries to move the mans heavy body off his arm without waking the other people around him up. Finn jumps nervously out of his seat, a groan of unease leaving his throat at the garbled romantic mutterings coming from the man. Finn doesn't really want to hear words like "Oh baby, fuck so good, oh yeah" or see his blanket moving in a suspicious way in the region of his lap come from the middle aged man in the small confines of an aeroplane thousands of miles up in the sky. Finn moves out of his seat and into the aisle, his movements waking the other man up, but he is not really caring about that.

"Shit dude that's just fuckin' gross doing '_that_' in public…. _Oh Man…_," he grumbles out loud and thinks it's just his luck to have a creepy sex dreamer sat next to him, so walking as quietly as possible to the still open snack bar, Finn leaves his neighbour to himself hoping he will soon be finished.

10 minutes later, once Finn has made him self comfortable again, thanking god that Mr Mc'creepy, has rolled over and calmed down. He puts his head phones in and scrolls through to find the mixed playlist on his I-pod he closes his eyes again and soon falls back to sleep smiling as U2's _'I Still Haven't Found what I'm looking for _' plays softly. This time his mind is turning on the video of a brunette (the same one he thinks from before watching the sunset), though he still can't see her face. Red dirt hills and for some unknown reason he hears music but it isn't his favourite 80's rock , it is show tunes, which is more Kurt's sort of music, weird...

"Oh Daddy, please stop crying I'm not leaving for ever…, Papa, can you please tell him I'll be back in one piece?" Rachel sighs and rolls her big brown eyes, at her fathers emotional antics and as much as she loves and will miss them she can't understand why Hiram particularly, has to be so emotional, granted he is the gentler of the two and Rachel has always been able to get her way with him more so than her other dad Leroy, but she is not moving to the moon, for heavens sake.

"But baby girl you will miss Papa's birthday our 25th anniversary, thanksgiving, Hanukkah , and even your own 19th birthday" he seems to hug her a bit tighter and all Rachel can do is reach her arm up and rub soothing circles across his back with her tiny hand and whisper calming words into his chest.

The 3 members of the Berry family are not paying the slightest attention to the hordes of people who are rushing about the busy JFK international airport minding their own business. Collecting luggage or defiantly arguing with the booking clerks that their suitcases are not over the weight limit or they can't find their pet's travel documents. Some like a woman at the _Ameri- Air_ counter are even trying to get past the rules and regulations' regarding the possession of alcohol in their carry on luggage by claiming it is purely for medicinal purposes. Rachel feels a little sorry for the booking clerks having to put up with that sort of behaviour everyday, when anyone can clearly see the tall well dressed lady with the bleary eyes and stumbling gait is clearly drunk and really doesn't need more alcohol, Rachel lets out a relieved breath to see that she is not going to be travelling on _AUSAIR_, to the same destination as herself.

Rachel finally gets her Daddy to calm down enough to guide him to a seat, her Papa on her other side, she removes her arms from around his body but instead takes hold of one of his hands in hers and one of Leroy's in her other one, and says calmly

"Daddies, I will be perfectly ok, because you have taught me to be independent and strong but also to follow my heart and as much as I will miss you both and our family's special occasions, but I need to have this time away while I am young because once I start at college, and my career gets established, there won't be much time for anything else" and she adds cheekily "that maybe I'll will find my soul mate in the wilds of another country."

At this comment her dads make a strangled sobbing noise and grip her small hands tighter. It would be just her luck she muses to herself that she has to travel half way around the world to find her 'one' and it turns out he is probably from the next city, huh, go figure, not that she will be actively looking for a man though, this time away is for just Rachel Barbra Berry...

"You have the details of the connecting flight to Carnarvon don't you darling?, you should be able to get a cab once you land at the international terminal and deal with customs and such, to the charter plane terminal, I think you should only have about an hour or two to wait so that will give you time to call us so we know you've arrived it doesn't matter what time it is, we will be awake, because as you know we've both taken the day off, and you'll call us again once you have arrived at your destination yes?" as he finishes talking Leroy takes his tiny daughter in his arms and very nearly squeezes the life out of her, an unexpected emotional hitch in his breathing, as a sob escapes he moves one hand up to his cheek to wipe away the wetness.

"Oh Papa please don't cry, you'll make me start bawling oh dear, look you've made Daddy cry again. But I promise I will be fine and will keep in touch as often as possible, though Bob from the agency said that the mail is only delivered to the homestead every fortnight with the other supplies, he was positive they have internet and phone reception so I will try and set up skype on my laptop and we can schedule regular chats, and of course when I go into town I will call but I'm not sure how often that will be, but I will let you know as soon as possible OK. You both need to calm down and not worry so much about me, go and get some sleep because it will be well after midnight by the time you arrive at home and I don't want to be worrying about you driving so late. "

Both men just nod and try to get as many hugs as possible, whimpering through another round of tears, when the tinny voice screeching over the PA announcing Rachel's flight interrupts them

"_Passengers for AUSAIR flight 141 to Perth Australia, via Dubai; please make your way to terminal 5 and have your travel documents available for inspection; your flight is now ready for boarding, this is your first call."_

"_Only passengers with valid travel documents are permitted through the yellow international gateway"_

With one last tight hug and another round of kisses Rachel turns towards the golden arch and waves at her still sobbing fathers who are embracing each other tightly, putting on a happy face to try and make them feel better, but as soon as they were out of sight, her bottom lip trembles and a few small sobs escape, consequently causing tears to slide slowly down her cheeks she makes her way towards the first part of her new adventure, she takes a deep breath giving herself a pep talk, stands tall, well as tall as her 5'2in frame can, squares her shoulders, and boldly walks along the tunnel pulling her bright pink cabin bag along behind her, her other hand wiping away the wetness on her face.

As Rachel makes her way down the aisle of the plane looking for seat number 29b in the premium business class section, she is pleased to see it is a window seat and in a bank of only two. Once she has stowed away her main carry on bag in the overhead compartment, only leaving her small backpack out she makes her self comfortable adjusting her seat to a semi reclining position and turns to watch, through her little window at the amount of activity going on, even at this late time of night in one of the biggest airports in the US.

A soft "hello it looks like we are travel mates" is heard a short while later and as Rachel turns to the voice she is greeted by a cheerfully smiling African –American lady, Rachel assumes to be in her mid to late 60's. Rachel is instantly reminded of her favourite Grandmother, Grammie Thompson (her Papa's mom) who sadly passed away when Rachel was a freshman in High school.

"Oh Hello I'm Rachel Berry it's nice to meet you" Rachel sticks out her right hand for the lady to shake, and as she does introduces her self.

"It's lovely to meet you too my dear I'm Mrs Arnold" she says happily, and then her voice changes and takes on a concerned maternal tone "are you travelling all by your self?"

In an overexcited bubbly voice Rachel nods her head rapidly, "Yes I'm travelling to Australia to commence my employment tenure as a cook/housekeeper on a ranch, well they are called Station's in Australia, oops…, I'll have to remember that" she giggles at her mistake "In the north of Western Australia, I plan on staying for 12 months before returning to New York to embark on my studies at NYADA, which in case you are unfamiliar with the acronym, it stands for _The New York Academy of Dramatic Art."_

"Oh how wonderful, so you have met Mennie …" she asks with a knowing smile

"I'm sorry who?" Rachel is watching the older lady who, is still smiling and her dark eyes twinkling with playfulness.

"Forgive me for teasing you dear," the look of confusion on Rachel's face makes Mrs Arnold giggle, further increasing Rachel's frustration. (She has never liked being laughed at)

"My cousin Carmen… or I suppose you would know her as Madam Tibideaux I always knew she would become someone important,"

"You Know Madam Tibideaux? Oh my gosh! That is so amazing I know she was on stage herself at one time and I was so very happy and privileged to receive a personal invitation from her to attend NYADA … but I can't believe I'm actually sitting on a plane travelling to Australia and talking to her cousin…." Rachel is waving her hands in excitement and every now and then makes little clapping motions.

"Please if it is not betraying any confidences can you tell me about her? I have only met her once briefly, when My Dad's and I had our initial meeting regarding my invitation and acceptance to NYADA. Although I must admit I felt a little intimidated at the time, being in the presence of such immeasurable and celebrated talent. Not to mention the fact that she chose me from the hundreds or possibly thousands of kids who apply each year. I don't think I said much at the meeting, which if you really know me is really surprising, but I was only able to manage to say hello and thankyou for the opportunity and how much I was looking forward to attending her wonderful school and promised to work very hard."

Mrs Arnold chuckles at the tiny girl bouncing (well as much as the seatbelt will allow) in her seat next to her before placing one of her soft wrinkled hands over Rachel's knee and squeezing gently. "Calm down dear we have a very long flight ahead of us so there is plenty of time to talk."

They halt their conversation while the flight crew go through the emergency procedures and explain about the plane and other things passengers need to know, and the plane has become airborne.

Just as Rachel opens her mouth and is about to speak again, a voice over the intercom interrupts her train of thought.

"_Good evening this is Captain Bruce Johnstone speaking; my crew and I would just like to take this opportunity to welcome you aboard. We are currently flying at 28,000 feet; our final altitude will be 40,000 and will continue at that cruising height, unless it is necessary to lower it due to unexpected adverse weather conditions. But the radar looks good so it should be a smooth flight. We have an expected arrival time in Dubai at approximately 15:00 hundred hours, and our departure will be at 17:00 hundred hours before arriving in Perth Western Australia, at 05:00 hundred hours on Friday morning. _

_Supper will be served in about 15 minutes, and if you have any questions about anything please ask one of our lovely stewardess's and they will assist you._

_Thankyou for choosing AUSAIR we hope you have an enjoyable flight, sleep well."_

Rachel and Mrs Arnold chat about random things while waiting for their supper. The older lady telling Rachel that she is travelling to Broome in Western Australia to spend the 6 months of the American, Fall/Winter season with her son and his family, something she has done every other year since her husband passed away 5 years ago. She goes on to tell Rachel about the weather in Australia which is their spring/ summer though she does say that Broome is in the tropics so they don't really have defined seasons it is more the wet or dry season and can be very humid and cyclonic, at the look of concern on the young girls face Mrs Arnold (who insists Rachel calls her Molly). Explains that in all the years she has been travelling out there not once has she been in danger. Her son James and Daughter in law Meredith emigrated 15 years ago and live on the coast. They run a motel and restaurant but as the main tourist season slows down at this time of year her family can afford to take some vacation time plus it nice to have thanksgiving and Christmas away from the cold. She further explains that instead of the hot meals they traditionally have for Christmas. They sit down to a meal of fresh seafood and cold cuts with different sorts of salads then swim in the pool"

"If they live on the coast why not swim in the ocean" Rachel asks

"Because dear the stingers or jelly fish are in large amounts from November to about May and if they touch any part of your exposed body, they use their tentacles to sting and you will be in extreme pain. Vinegar helps to soothe the skin until medical help is obtained, but it is just better to not go into the ocean at all."

Rachel nods her head in response "Mmm, yes I did read briefly about the dangers one possibly might face in the outback in the information package the employment agency gave me, and I have searched the internet to find out as much as possible, though I do hope Carnarvon and Barratharna station where I'm going doesn't have too many wild creatures, though I'm pretty sure being in the outback in general will have it's fair share of dangers. I'm very much looking forward to the challenge though. I'm sure the experience will greatly benefit my future career on Broadway…"

"Good evening Ladies would you like anything from the supper cart?"

"Ooh yes please, I would love a hot chocolate and maybe some cheese and crackers?"

As the stewardess hands Rachel a small tray she receives a beaming smile in return, Molly just asks for a cup of black tea.

The two ladies have no more conversation that night, as once she has finished her supper and gone to the bathroom for a condensed version of her normal bedtime routine Rachel snuggles down under her blanket into her comfy seat/bed and after wishing Molly a good night scrolls through her I-pod and selects her relaxing playlist. As the soothing sounds of whales, birds and raindrops flow through her ear buds she totally relaxes and falls asleep, an image entering her mind completely unbidden of a man, astride a motorbike with a glorious sunset of reds, oranges and grey/ blues in the background, but as he has the majestic natural backdrop behind him and his face hidden under the brim of a baseball cap. She can't see who he is, but a funny fluttering in her belly makes her smile and she decides that maybe her statement to Sarah after graduation regarding staying away from men and relationships, for a while was perhaps a bit hasty; maybe she just hadn't found the right man ….

**A/N-2: The information included here about size comparisons' between Australia and other countries can all be found on the internet, (just ask Mr Google) I have added it for a couple of reasons, (1) So Finn can see in his mind how vast Australia is from an educators point of view and (2) For my wonderful non Australian readers just to show Australia is a lot larger than perhaps some people realise, I just thought it might be interesting for you all. The names of the stations are fictitious but the descriptions of them are real. **

**So what do you think? I feel sorry for poor Finn having a neighbour like Mr Boozy Mc'creepy, don't you? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Australia is next yay!**


	4. Welcome to A'stralya- Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 4, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or put this story on their favourite's list. I'm so glad to know people are enjoying my little tale. **

**I apologise if the last chapter seemed to be bunched together, but on my screen it was nicely separated, and Finn and Rachel's separate stories were clearly defined but once I uploaded it all my separation symbols vanished. Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop that happening? Hopefully this chapter will be right. **

**Please read, enjoy and review if you can.**

**cab4five**

Chapter 4 (Welcome to A'straya) part –1 Finn

It takes forever for Finn to get through customs and find his luggage, he can't believe it takes 2 hours just to find an extra large red and white duffle bag with the words MCKINLEY TITANS clearly stamped in white on both sides and QB on each end and an extra large black Gucci suitcase with a bright red scarf attached to the handle (a gift from Kurt) thankfully his bags finally come through the chute and on to the conveyer belt from where he quickly grabs them, before making his way through the throng of other passengers to the '_Best in the West' _ rent- a- car stand. Where a tall red headed guy aged about 25 is standing, holding a large sheet of paper with the words FINN HUDSON printed on it in big bold black letters. His head moving side to side as he searches the crowds of people, and when his eyes meet Finn's he lifts the sign above his head and waves it a little bit. Finn nods, and sticks one hand in the air in acknowledgement and makes his way over to him.

"G'day mate, I take it you're Finn Hudson then? I'm Pete Blackwood from the Down under agency."

"Um hi, yeah I'm Finn Hudson, it's good to meet you dude" Finn nods a couple of times while he offers his hand for Pete to shake which the other man does firmly. Pete folds up his paper and tucks it into his back pocket, before motioning for them to walk towards the exit.

"So how was the flight?" he asks walking quickly around a group of 8 foreign tourists, who were excitedly chattering away in their own language and gesturing to a map held between two of the men, their luggage in a mountain behind them.

"Oh, um it was ok; besides being long, the guy next to me was a bit freaky though…" At the questioning look on Pete's face Finn elaborates, "he was kinda havin' a sex dream or somethin'… , 'cause he kept moaning and leaning on my shoulder and you know with himself…." Finn points discreetly in the general area of his groin.

His nervous explanation has Pete in fits of laughter, he slaps Finn on the shoulder and tries to be sincere when he says still laughing, "Shit mate, rough luck, but you're here now so what do you say we get you to your hotel so you can have a bonza nights sleep and a big tea, then be bright eyed and bushy tailed ready for the coach trip tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds cool man, I could do with a nice hot shower and a good sleep, thanks" Finn was skeptical though, as to how a cup of tea was going to fill his empty stomach, and wondered if the Australians had some special custom of bonfires before bed, maybe they would make smores, he licks his lips at the thought, he loves the melted marshmallow and soft gooey chocolate, M'mm, yum! but he didn't want to sound like a complete ignorant dumbass, so he just nods and follows Pete through the parking lot where they find a mini bus with the words '_**ON TOP-DOWN UNDER EMPLOYMENT AGENCY' **_painted in bright green and yellow letters across the sides.

45 minutes later Pete pulls the mini-bus to a stop outside a modern looking hotel in the centre of Perth City, Finn notices the time on his watch that reads 2:00pm, he finds it hard to believe it is only Monday, he left the USA on Sunday morning and has been travelling for 24 hours or so but it feels like he left home days ago. Thankful he can have a good long sleep, and get rid of his jetlag, he secretly hopes his hotel has room service, 'cause he is starving and a cup of tea no matter how big it is, isn't going to fill him up.

Finn signs in and is given his room key at the reception desk of the '_City View Hotel' _gaining a wink andlimp-damp handshake from the concierge, Finn pulls his hand back quickly and wipes it on his thigh before lifting it and rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, stuttering out a "T-thanks Dude." Before he turns away, Simon hands him an envelope and says there is a pre paid voucher for the buffet tonight in the dinning room, and to enjoy the facilities at the _City View,_ and in a softer voice says "that he is at _his _service if there is anything_, 'anything' _at all Finn requires."Finn just nods his thanksand hurries over to where Pete has hold of his duffle bag while Finn takes the handle of his suitcase trying to get into the lift before Simon tries to make another move on him.

While riding the lift Finn wonders if people think he is gay or some sort of sex stud because of his…, well Kurt's suitcase, not that he really cares 'cause he loves his brother and all, but the whole trip people have been giving him flirty winks and suggestive signals. Man! sex is the last thing on his mind at the minute, he wonders if he needs to put a sign around his neck, without it sounding too egotistical saying that he is only interested in girls his age, 'cause the cougars scare him, his friend AJ though, is always boasting about his sex-marathons' when husbands are out of town. Finn is more than happy to leave that to him, when he is ready to start looking again he wants a girl who well… basically likes him just for being his tall, goofy self.

The lift finally reaches the 5th floor and the two men exit turning right towards room 555 where Finn unlocks the door with the lime green coloured swipe card. And follows Pete inside where he dumps Finn's duffle bag on the end of the queen sized bed.

"Ok mate well I'll leave you to it and be back to pick you up in the mornin' 'bout 5 o'clock, your coach takes about 9 hours, so that should get you to Carnarvon 'bout 3 in the arvo then it's a 2 hour drive out to the station, but hey you will get there just in time for tea. Finn nods and reaches out to shakes Pete's hand, "thanks dude I really appreciate your help in you know meeting me and stuff,"

"No worries, happy to help, have a good night" and with that he leaves Finn to himself. His first thought is a shower and a nap so he digs through his duffle bag searching for a pair of basketball shorts and an old McKinley titans t-shirt and heading to the fancy bathroom, taking advantage of the supplied towels, and toiletries , he thoroughly enjoyed his shower, particularly the massaging shower head , that helped soothe his tired muscles. After a good 15 minutes, he climbs out, dries off and redresses in his comfy sleeping clothes. He remembers to set the alarm on his phone to wake him in time for dinner, the voucher that he was given at check in was for a buffet so he was sure he'd get 'proper food' not just a cup of tea, he idly wondered where the bonfire would be . But all thoughts of bonfires and tea cups leave his mind as he slips between the cool sheets and within 5 minutes has fallen asleep.

Before changing and heading down to the dinning room Finn digs out one of the airmail envelopes his mom packed for him and the hotel pen he found by the phone and writes a letter to his family. He noticed a post box and a free internet lounge, near the lobby so he figured he'd send an email as well as it would get to Lima quicker, he could just see his mom and Kurt too probably, pacing and staring at the phone or computer in Burt's den willing it to have a message from him.

He hears a knocking on his door just after 5am, and knowing it is Pete rushes to open it.

"Mornin' mate, how, ya doin' didya have a good night's sleep?

'Yeah sure did man, and the buffet dinner was fantastic I think I must of eaten enough for three guys."

"Good-o, well are ya all packed? Let's make a move then."

As Finn signs back the key card and collects his 'brekkie bag' of 3 toasted ham and cheese sandwiches a couple of bananas and an extra large hot chocolate as well as a bottle of water, he thanks the concierge, relieved to see that Simon isn't working this morning, and follows Pete out to the minivan for the short drive to the bus depot.

Thankful to finally be able to stretch his legs after the nine and a half hour bus journey, Finn is met in Carnarvon by who he assumes is the manager of_ Moolagooroo_ Station. He is an older guy around Burt's age standing next to a white four wheel drive truck a couple of dogs in the back, and what looks like ice boxes and groceries as well as what looks like bags of grain or something and a couple of coils of wire.

"G'day, you must be Finn Hudson right?

"Yeah I'm Finn it's good to meet you man" and he offers his hand for the older man to shake

"I'm Bob Smith, the manager at _Moolagooroo; _good to meet you mate, well we've got a couple of hours drive ahead, so what do you say we make a move?" Finn just nods and lifts his luggage into the back with the other stuff giving the dogs a quick pat on the head.

By the time they reach the homestead Finn is very grateful to be able to stretch, he was glad to finally be done with all the freakin' travelling, and just wanted to get started on his new job and meet the other guys. His job was primarily as a mechanic, but would also involve riding a motorbike through the bush rounding up the sheep and checking the water troughs and general jack of all trade jobs. He couldn't wait but all he wanted to do now was have a feed and a shower then collapse in his bed the jetlag finally catching up with him.

Bob parked outside a long building made of corrugated iron sheets with a wide veranda along both sides and a couple of big trees casting a deep shade over it. As he climbs out and grabs his bags off the back, a well built, guy a couple of inches shorter than Finn's 6'3in frame, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black Kiss T- shirt with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders and his hair shaved into a Mohawk, (Finn thinks he has 'bad boy' written all over him) comes shuffling out from a room at the far end of the veranda, nodding a greeting to Bob when he gets closer.

"Puckerman this here is Finn Hudson he's our new mechanic and an American like you," He motions between the two as way of introduction before saying, "Finn, Puckerman" Finn extends his hand for a handshake but Puckerman instead holds up a fist for a bump instead and just nods and says

"Make it Puck, dude"

"Puck, can I leave you to show him about a bit before tea? I'd better get these stores to Cookie otherwise she'll have my guts for garters, I'll see you later Finn ok?" he walks away muttering about "crazy Sheila's and it's just as bloody well she is good in the kitchen and the sack, otherwise he would have dumped her bloody, arse yonks ago."

"Yeah thanks heaps man, catch you later"

"Hey Dude where ya from in the states, ya sound Midwestern? I'm from Detroit" Puck asks jerking his chin towards the bunkhouse, throwing a weird look at Finn's Gucci case with the red scarf flapping in the breeze like a flag announcing royalty.

"Cool, yeah I'm from Ohio, small place called Lima." Finn nods, pleased to know there's another American here, a half smile appears forcing the dimple in his cheek to show up

"Never heard of it, but then until now I've never left Detroit"

"How long you been here dude?"

"Only a couple of weeks, I wasn't sure what the fuck to expect when my Mom told me she had organised this trip for me, through some rich guy who knows the owners of this place at our synagogue." His tone of voice quickly takes on an angry quality. Causing Finn to worry slightly "I was just about to start an apprenticeship at one of Detroit's biggest steel manufacturing companies, but when they went bust, my chance to be better than the loser son of a single Mom, went right down the fucking toilet." Finn listens feeling sorry for him as he seems like a pretty decent guy. He felt terrible for all the people, affected by the trouble in that city when he saw the news on TV back home, and hoped they could get some help and be able to find their way again soon. As they are making their way into their quarters, and Puck shows Finn to the door of a room at the opposite end of the long veranda (a 4 in white paint in the middle of it), to his own, from what Finn can tell there are another three rooms in between two have the numbers 2 and 3 painted on them respectively. Puck points out that the numberless door in the middle is the bathroom.

"The two end rooms are the best ones, 'cause they are bigger and have room outside for a chair and shit if you wanna sit and veg out 'fore ya go to bed, there's no fuckin' nightlife here, 'cept the TV and DVD player but that's only at the main house, we are allowed to stay after dinner and watch it or a movie , but so far they've only had fuckin chick flicks that Cheryl the cook likes, and once the generator gets turned off we only have battery lights and radio's, I was gonna bring my guitar but wasn't sure if I would get time to play much."

"Oh cool man, you play too, I'm a drummer, 'tis a shame I haven't got my kit, otherwise we could rock out some fuckin' cool jam sessions."

Puck just nods a little sadly and thinks maybe the year he has to be out here in the fuckin sticks might not be too bad after all, this Finn dude seems pretty cool, he looks like a momma's boy, and that fancy scarf on his case is a bit gay but at least he's American and talks in a language he can understand. Puck can't get his head around some of the things Bob and the others are talking about, like sanga's, cribs and tinnies, but at least he now knows that tea means dinner, and he has to admit the meals dished up are pretty fuckin good even if the chick cooking them is a bit freaky, that's another thing he misses, the chicks, and being a sex shark he is finding the lack of babes hard to take.

Finn spends a good while sorting his room out and packing away his clothes and other stuff into the small cupboard, a half mirror on the front that sits in one corner of his room. He thinks it is pretty cool, his single bed along one wall underneath the window, thankfully to catch the breeze, and a small nightstand next to his bed and on the other wall a shabby wooden table and chair. The floor is concrete and had at one time been painted green, but over the years it has worn in places but there is a small cotton mat by his bed so at least he has something soft and warm first thing in the morning. He stuffs his duffle bag inside the suitcase and as he does his hand nudges his 48 pack of Trojans, he's not sure if he'll get any action but figures it is much better to be covered than not; he chuckles at his own little joke as he grabs the sketchbook and pack of lead pencils and puts them on his table. Shoving the case under his bed, he was glad he had thrown it in at the last minute, he'd always enjoyed art class in middle school but once he got to high school and got busy with football and girls and lessons, he sorta put his art on the back burner, plus if the other guys knew he liked to draw he would be in for no end of razzing. He finishes up and makes his bed with the supplied miss-matched sheets but doesn't really care it is a bed and pretty comfy. Once he has everything organised he takes a couple of photos for his scrapbook and goes outside to take another few of the outside of the bunkhouse and some shots of the yard, as well as the distant hills and scenery. He returns to his room, noticing the time on his windup alarm clock (another gift from Kurt, it has drumsticks for hands and the background is a picture of Finn's McKinley high football jersey with a big number 5 in the middle) was nearly 5:45 pm he lays down on his bed, resting his eyes, thinking about everything and anticipating everything still to come.

Puck knocks on his door a few minutes later dressed in a plain white t-shirt and cargo shorts, a pair of beach scuffs on his feet, saying "Dude are you gonna have a shower and get changed it's nearly time to go up for dinner? It's nearly 6:30 and dinner is at 7."

"SHIT! Thanks man, yeah give me five minutes" he jumps up and grabs his wash bag and towel as well as a change of clothes and races out his door to the bathroom.

Finn and Puck (whose real name is actually Noah) walk into the dinning room with about 10 minutes to spare, Bob lifts his head from the watching the news on the huge wall mounted TV and nods at them both, pointing them in the direction of a fridge and saying quietly before the other guys come in, then taking a swig from the beer in his hand

"Grab yourselves a cold one you blokes, but don't tell the other slack buggers, normally if you want grog you buy your own, but as it is your first night Finn, think of it as a treat."

"Oh, ok cool, thanks Bob" Finn gets two cans of Emu draught beer, and passes one to Puck, who thanks him and pulls his chair out and lounging back to watch the TV. Both guys reckon having the legal drinking age for alcohol consumption in Australia at 18 instead of 21 like home is pretty boss.

"Just grab any chair mate we don't have set seats, it's first in best dressed."

Finn sits in the chair opposite Puck, the place already set with cutlery and small bread and butter plate, in the middle of the table is a tray filled with different bottles of ketchups, mustards, spreads for toast, sugar and salt and pepper along with a pile of paper napkins and plastic container of sliced bread. While he is waiting he looks around and notices on the wall behind him a framed map of _Moolagooroo _and the other 2 stations' _Coormalinya and Barratharna _owned by the Masonfamily.

"Holy Shit, well over a million and half acres, fuck, that's a lot of land." Bob must have heard his outburst and turns from the screen and smiles at the look on the newbie's face. He was about to say something in response but the screen door opens with a loud squeak and the sounds of talking and laughter precede the bodies entering. Their conversation stops as they take a seat and stare at Finn. Bob clears his throat and makes the introductions.

"You blokes this here is Finn Hudson, he's our new mechanic, Finn this is Steve, Phil, Stu and Bluey." As he points each guy out Finn nods the others make a grunt of recognition.

'Bluey' turns in his seat and offers a hand to Finn saying in a thick Irish accent "good to meet you Finn Hudson, I'm Rory Flannigan from Dublin…, Finn Hudson? that's an Irish name right?"

With a small shrug of his shoulders and a side smile Finn answers "Nah, man my Mom's from Toledo." Before the two could carry on, Cheryl walks in carrying a tray with four plates and leaning it on the edge of the table hands a plate to whoever is closest and tells him to

"Pass it down" then leaving to get some more. When everybody has a plate Bob introduces Finn to Cheryl, who gives him an all over glance and then nods and offers a gappy smile.

Finn doesn't try to figure it all out he just starts to eat, he hadn't realised just how hungry he really was but the plate of roast lamb , smothered in gravy with baked potatoes and pumpkin, peas and carrots was absolutely delicious. Desert was apple crumble with custard. After dinner the guys stayed around for a little while watching an episode of 'CSI Miami'. Finn and Puck made their way to their quarters by the bright illumination of the full moon, Puck muttered "them fuckin' asshats live in the other bunkhouse" motioning with a lazy wave to the other side of the main house, "thank fuck" at Finn's questioning eye brow lift, he explained further "besides Bluey them other motherfuckers make me so fuckin pissed, I feel like putting the smack down on them every time I see them." Finn didn't have a chance to ask anything else as they had arrived 'home'. As he collapsed into his bed after changing and setting his alarm for 5: am, it took Finn all of about five minutes before he was asleep and with everything running through his mind, the only clear thing was an image of the same girl as in his previous dreams, though this time she was sitting behind him on a motorbike…

Finn settled in pretty well and was at home in the well equipped workshop, he had spent the last week working on a couple of jeeps that were called bull wagons and used for mustering the sheep and cows, and motorbikes, he got along ok with the other guys, but he wouldn't be sorry to see them leave, they were going over to _Coormalinya _to lend a hand with the cattle muster, well all except Bluey, who was going back home to Ireland as his visa was just about to expire. Finn and Puck spent their down time talking and finding a bit more out about each other but besides music and sports they didn't really have that much in common. Finn had been able to organise a weekly internet session for an hour or so on Sunday afternoons when Bob and Cheryl weren't in the main house, so he spent the time every week answering the e-mails from home and keeping his friends and family up to date, he included some photos of his quarters in one message to his family and laughed out loud when he read Kurt's reply asking for exact measurements and such, as he could get a decorating package together and send it ASAP, because the décor looked terribly uncultured and colonial , he made Finn promise that he wouldn't tell anyone Kurt knew about his décor as he didn't want his name associated with such deplorable decorating practices.

He had also done quite a few sketches of the sunsets and different scenes, Cheryl had ordered him a new pack of leads and a big box of colours, another 6 books in 2 different sizes, as well as a pack of coloured chalk sticks.

When Finn had been at the station for a about 3 months he and Puck are told one Sunday morning at breakfast to pack their gear because they were needed over at _Barratharna_ to help with their big muster, so they can be ready for shearing. Bob asked Finn to make sure all the bikes were in A1 condition, 'cause they would need to take them over, also if Finn could drive a stick shift truck, as he and Puck would drive it over with the bikes and anything else needed. Finn said he hadn't actually driven a big truck like that but didn't think he'd have too much trouble, so Bob got him to drive around the airfield for a bit to get the hang of it, agreeing after about 15 minutes that he did a bonza job.

By the time the guys got the truck loaded with the bikes, three sets of portable drafting yards and their own gear, it was just after lunch, so with the cribs Cheryl had packed for them (Finn was now much more fluent in '_Aus- Speak_" and didn't feel as much of a dumbass anymore) they hit the road . Finn had ridden a bike down the road to the boundary between stations on a windmill run (which he soon found out wasn't a race to the windmills, it was to check that they were working ok and pumping the water into the tanks and troughs, for the sheep to drink from) so he knew which direction to head in. Puck was the one to have the joy of opening and closing the 30 or so gates each time.

Finn nearly peed himself laughing at gate number 15 nearly sending the truck through the fence, 'cause just as Puck was pulling the gate back for the truck he disturbed a great big racehorse goanna that was heading along the fence line towards the trough and proceeded to dance about and cussing till he was nearly blue in the face. As he watched, Finn couldn't tell who was moving the fastest as the goanna sped off its body doing a comical zig-zagy sort of motion. Finn thought maybe he'd just had a feed and wasn't looking for a fight. Puck though could still be heard cursing, even over the rumbling of the truck and as soon as he could see through the tears of laughter streaming down his face, Finn changed gears and moved the truck forward enough for Puck to hurriedly shut the gate and jump up on the running board. Before twisting his body around to open the door and climb in the cab, so he didn't have to put his feet on the ground again. Finn was still laughing and using the sleeve of his t-shirt to wipe his face. As soon as he has situated himself he reaches over and punches Finn in the arm glaring at his taller companion, before opening his mouth and letting an explosion of F bombs go off

"FUCK MAN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK ARE DINOSAURES DOING IN THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FUCKING AUSTRALIA, THAT FUCKIN' THING WAS 4 FOOT LONG. "He takes a deep breath and calms slightly his hand shaking as he wipes it over his face.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry man it was a tie to see could move the quickest, but I think you beat him by a few seconds, but you do know those goanna's can climb so next time don't surprise it and give it plenty of space to run away."

"The fuck you know all this shit man?"

"The guys at the employment agency back home gave me all this info and I looked up more on the internet and I read up on Australia and this area particularly, on the plane coming over, plus when I get home and to college it will come in handy for my studies as a teacher. Don't worry man at least there are no Koala bears up this way to attack you." He lets out another deep chuckle at the terrified look on his buddy's face and changes up a gear moving the truck forward.

By about 4: pm they arrive at the _Barratharna_ workshop where they are met by Ray the manager and a couple of other guys. Finn leans out the window and asks where they want the gear dropped off, he is directed to the workshop where Puck and the other 3 guys unload the bikes, and their own belongings, but Ray says to leave the yards on the truck as they will take them to the muster point tomorrow morning. Finn nods and moves the truck to the side of the shed, before climbing down and stretching his back and arms. Ray directs the other guys who after a quick introduction the newcomers find out are called Matty, Benji and Dazza who from their accents Finn knows they are Australian, they all seem like cool guys and when they notice Finn's duffle bag with the letters QB on each end they ask what it means. Before he puts it in the back of the Ute with his case and Puck's couple of cases he explains he was the quarterback on his high school football team for 4 years. Though their talks Finn was happy to discover that Puck also played ball at school as a wide receiver and both guys also played baseball in the off season.

The new employees are shown to their quarters which wasn't a lot different from what they had over at the other station, but Finn thought this was just a little bit better, it was still made from iron sheeting but seemed to have been looked after better maybe 'cause it was only a 2 room building instead of 4 and the veranda was enclosed with a piece of chicken wire that had a deep purple coloured bougainvillea plant growing on it and off to the side were a clump of banana trees, some with large bunches of fruit hanging down, inside the room was pretty much the same, with a bed, dresser and cupboard with a small table and kitchen chair, but it was ok, the bathroom was in a separate building just off to the side., there was even lawn growing in the front and a couple of trees, with white flowers. All in all Finn and Puck alike were pretty happy with their new lodgings. The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking and getting their stuff ready, making beds ect, Ray came down to see how they were settling in about 5:30 and told them that as Cookie had a migraine and wasn't feeling well, but had prepared everything plus sweets so they were going to cook their own barbie for tea, he said it was a blokes night, so to just come up when they were ready, just come around through the yard by the pool to the patio, and try to be quiet around the kitchen veranda because her room is close by.

The night was a lot of fun Finn and Puck having a few beers courtesy of Ray, found lots to talk with the other guys about. They also found out that there are two Aboriginal stockmen, Boyo and Johnny who have been here for years Ray said they where born here and know this country like the back of their hands, but they preferred to stay in their own camp most of the time, with old Tim who is the gardener and Boyo's big brother, they did come up for meals though, cept tonight they wanted to have their favourite BBQ'd Roo , and they missed that cookie wasn't here spoiling them with her famous banana bread.

When Finn commented on how delicious the chocolate brownies for desert were, Dazza looked at him and with a smirk on his bearded face "You think the food is good, just wait till you meet cookie, she's from your part of the world and is one hot Shelia, every bloke here would like to get a taste but she is not interested in any of us. Sounds of agreement are voiced by Matty and Benji, and they spend a few minutes extolling the virtues of the magic Cookie makes in the kitchen, their raving cut short by Ray who tells them to

"Put a sock in it you blokes, and leave the poor girl alone, I don't blame her for not showing you bloody drongo's any attention. She can tell your only interested in a quick tumble in the sheets and she 's not like that, plus she didn't come all this way to just shack up with anyone, she is special and when she meets the right bloke she will know, now stop ya yappin' and go and wash your plates but be quiet. We've got 5 o'clock brekkie in the morning so go and get some shut eye. Finn Puck, you blokes got everything you need torches and batteries…? Oh by the way do you fella's like a cooked breakfast or toast and cereal or what?"

"Cooked is good for me man thanks, and yeah we're cool man with the torches and stuff" Finn turns to puck just as he answers Ray,

"Yeah cooked is good for me too man, as long as my Ma doesn't find out that I've been eatin' bacon I'm good."

Ray laughs at Puck's comments and just waves them off telling them the generator will be going off in 15 minutes and shaking his head at Puck worrying about his Mum knowing he was breaking his own religious rules, but not seeming too bothered. He stops by the kitchen on his way to the engine shed to turn of the generator and his room, to leave a note on the white board for Rachel about the 2 extra cooked breakfasts and cribs, as the new guys turned up late this arvo. As he walks out towards the generator shed he thinks about what the other blokes were saying about her, she sure is a fire cracker even though she is a tiny slip of a girl she sure can stand up to the men, and when she sings its like the radio is on. He sometimes wishes he was about thirty years younger but then changes his mind, she like a daughter to him now and anything else is just weird and very wrong.

At 4:30am when Finns alarm went off he groaned and reached out his hand to turn it off, and rolled over again for a few minutes yawning and stretching. Before jumping up, grabbing his torch, wash bag and towel and hurrying to the bathroom to wash up, before Puck wanted the room. He dresses in his standard jeans a Journey T-shirt and as he pulls his socks on he remembers to check his boots for creepy crawlies that sometimes move in overnight, he doesn't tie the laces cause one of the house rules is NO BOOTS INSIDE he remembers seeing the sign hand written in a pretty swirly script in Pink marker on the wall outside of the kitchen last night, and has learnt in his time here that under no circumstance do you piss off the cook. He pulls his bed up neatly and hangs his wet towel over the back of his chair, grabs his cap and sunglasses and waits for Puck outside, before they make their way with the aid of their torches up to breakfast.

On entering the dinning room about 10 to 5 they are greeted by Ray who is sat looking through a sheaf of papers with what looks like figures and dates, some have different coloured marks. As the places where all set the guys just picked a chair and sat down, not paying attention to the mug or side plate Finn picks a seat at the end of the table near the window, noticing the similar setup with the tray in the middle of the table, 'cept here there were labelled jars of coffee, tea bags and hot chocolate and Finn was pleased to see peanut butter and vegemite (he couldn't stand the stuff the first time he tried it, he thought it was too salty, but once he figured out a little goes along way he has grown accustomed to the taste and quite likes it with cheese and lettuce on a sandwich) he wasn't paying attention to the rest of the room so when a tiny hand shot in front of his face and grabbed the mug he could now tell had kittens holding flowers on it, and a voice grumbling about cup and seat stealers , he was somewhat surprised and couldn't even find his voice to apologise. Because… standing next to him her face about the same level as his was the tiniest, most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his voice comes back as a strangled squeak "S-sorry I-I didn't know the other station we just sat anywhere..."

She puts his plate down in front of him and turns away roughly putting the kitty mug in front of the empty chair on the other side of the table opposite his, before striding of to the kitchen again the end of her long braid bouncing against the waist band of her shorts and her butt juggling slightly with her movements. Finn is still sitting like a lump of rock when she comes back in with a tray and places it on the table handing out the other two plates and placing a bowl next to her mug before again going into the kitchen and retrieving another two plates, and amid mutters of "thanks cookie and cheers darlin".

"Finn, Puck, this is Rachel Berry, she is from New York" Ray sends a knowing look Finn's way and smiles to himself as he starts spreading butter and jam on his toast , before standing up to pour his coffee.

"H-hi Um yeah I'm Finn Hudson, and again I'm sorry about the cup and stuff" he blushes and rubs the back of his neck offering her a soft smile, his dimples showing up in all their goofy glory.

"It's ok you're new just don't do it again," she says sounding irritated

Puck just says hi and continues eating, and when Finn can finally drag his gaze away from her and looks at his own plate he smiles widely at the two big fluffy pancakes and crunchy bacon drizzled with syrup a couple of sausages and pile of scrambled egg.

Finn starts eating, soft moans leaving his mouth hoping the others can't hear and sneaking looks at the tiny girl across the table delicately eating from her bowl of fruit and peanut butter toast every now and then taking a sip from her mug. Killing Finn every time she swipes her tongue over her plump pink lips, he lets out another groan and tries to cover it by clearing his throat...

Thankfully his attention was distracted by Ray calling his name and asking him to bring the truck around to the front of the house and grab the eskies after brekkie when Rachel has finished packing them with their cribs. He just nods chancing a glance at Rachel, catching her eye before she shyly drops her head and focuses on her bowl again, though he doesn't miss the small shy smile that lifts the corners of said plump pink lips…

**XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX**

**A/N: Well what did you think? This is part 1 of a 2 part chapter, Rachel's little story and arrival in Australia will follow very shortly, please let me know what you think, I have tried to inject some humour so I'm hopeful you will like it . Thanks for reading**

**cab4five**


	5. Wecome to A'stralya- Part 2

Chapter 4 (Welcome to A'strayla) part – 2 Rachel

Rachel and Molly spend quite a lot of time the next day talking about Madam Tibideaux and Molly recounts in a fond tone, some stories of when they were younger.

"Carmen would put on little shows in the backyard of their family home for the enjoyment of the people in our home town in Louisiana, usually on a Sunday after church when most of our extended family and a few very close friends would gather for lunch. She would spend hours just practicing the songs from church and if she was able to, she would listen to the radio or records, that belonged to one of the nice families her Momma worked for. Sometimes famous singers would stop in town and put on concerts for the wealthy folks, but Mennie and I could never afford a ticket so we would just sit outside the theatre, and listen, dreaming of what it would be like to dress up real fine like and go in. Carmen though, she was determined to make it up on that stage and all her hard work finally paid off when she was discovered by some big shot theatre owner from New York City and …, well the rest they say is history."

Rachel just listened completely enthralled by the stories.

When the call came over the PA that they were beginning their descent into Perth airport Rachel quickly packed up her backpack and retrieved her bag from the overhead locker. She said a heartfelt thankyou to Molly for being such a lovely seatmate and for the information on her soon to be professor, and hoped she had a wonderful time visiting with her son and his family. The pair exchanged contact details and promised to stay in touch. Molly was spending a day in Perth before flying to Broome so Rachel wished her all the best and said that her charter flight to Carnarvon was scheduled to leave about 9:30am.

When Rachel finally exited the arrivals lounge, and retrieved her 2 bright pink wheeled suitcases, each with a golden star on the front, from the luggage carousel all she wanted to do was have a shower and climb into bed, but she had to find her way to the other side of the airport and her charter plane. On her way through the airport she stopped at a souvenir shop and picked up a few postcards and a couple of other things to send home to her Dads and Sarah.

After speaking with the friendly lady at the information kiosk, Rachel was directed to a free shuttle bus stand that would take her to the charter plane runway for her connecting flight. She has about 45 minutes until her flight leaves so she takes the opportunity, after finding a quiet corner of the lounge and making sure her luggage is safe, she digs through her backpack and pulls out her cell phone, calling her home phone number, smiling widely when her papa picks it up on the third ring.

"Hi Papa, I landed in Perth about an hour and a half ago, and I am now just waiting at the charter flight terminal for the next leg of my journey. Oh Dads' you will never believe who my seat - mate was "Rachel gushes breathlessly

Before either of her dads could get a word in edgewise, Rachel had started to talk again, but at top speed.

"It was Madam Tibideaux' s cousin Molly, oh my goodness I was so excited I could hardly contain myself we had such a lovely conversation, and have exchanged contact details and I will of course write and let her know how I am going once I reach my destination."

"We are so glad to hear you have arrived baby girl, and that you had an enjoyable flight, now remember to call again once you reach Carnarvon and then the station, you meet with your employers and have an overnight stay with them in Carnarvon tonight don't you? Before travelling to the homestead tomorrow…?"

"Yes Daddies, I know I … ooh I have to go now they are calling for my flight, but I love and miss you both so much and will call again as soon as I can, thankyou again for letting me do this, take care love you, bye"

"Bye princess…, Bye baby girl we love you too, please stay safe and look after yourself we love you." Rachel presses the end button and puts her phone back in her backpack, after digging out her ticket and other travel information before jumping up and introducing herself to the clerk at the charter plane desk and showing her ticket.

Rachel spent a vast majority of the flight looking out the small window at the scenery and was astounded by the sheer beauty of the rugged landscape. She thought regrettably it was a pity she had no talent as a painter as the stunning scenery would make for fantastic paintings. Once they had flown over the city and outlying suburbs the scenery changed to open country and their flight path pretty much followed the coast line. Rachel had dug her camera out of her cabin case and had it pressed against the small square window trying to take a few shots of the coastline and the way the turquoise water hugged the reddish/ brown earth. The signs of inhabitation getting sparser the further north they travelled. There were only 2 other passengers and as the smaller plane was a lot noisier than the big international long haul plane, trying to converse with them was nearly impossible. Rachel didn't really mind as she was beginning to feel very tired and thinks she might have dozed off at some point, more than ready for all this travelling to be done. At least tonight she could sleep in a proper bed as the owners of '_Barratharna'__ Station_,Doug and Catherine Mason were meeting her plane in Carnarvon and putting her up for the night, at their home in town, before she boarded yet another plane out to the station, though apparently this time it would be in Doug's own plane.

2 hours and 45 minutes later Rachel's charter plane lands, at the small provincial airport of Carnarvon. As she tiredly climbs down the steps and waits a few minutes for her luggage to be unpacked, she stretches her back and looks around at the small cluster of buildings that were situated to the left side of the runway. As she makes her way across the tarmac thankful her suitcases had wheels and she was able to strap on her smaller cabin case. She looks around at the small group of people waiting. It takes her a few minutes to notice a small dark haired lady about 40, holding the hand of a little blonde girl about 3 or 4 years old, who was excitedly bouncing on her little feet and pointing in Rachel's direction, every once in a while tugging on her Mother's pant leg with her other hand as though she was asking a question. Rachel assumed the lady was her new boss and walked a little quicker towards her.

"Hi are you Rachel Berry? I'm Catherine Mason but you can call me Cathy and this is Ellise, welcome to Carnarvon and Australia."

"Yes hello, thankyou" Rachel lets go of one case handle to offer it to Cathy, who simply shrugs and quickly pulls a surprised Rachel into a tight one arm hug. "I'm very happy to be here and am very much looking forward to working for you."

"Yes well are very happy for you to be here as well aren't we 'Elli." Cathy looks down at the little girl who is nodding her little head so fast it is making her pony tail dance around her face. "You came highly recommended by the agency, and I hope you will have a truly wonderful experience with us. Now that's enough talking for now lets get you home, I'm sure you are in the mood for a shower and a sleep."

"Yes of course that would be wonderful thank you so much, I certainly agree, it seems forever since I left New York, the time difference is really rather disconcerting ." Cathy just nods and smiles taking hold of one suitcase and starting off at a brisk pace towards the parking lot.

15 minutes later Cathy pulls her 4 wheel drive into the driveway of a very pleasant, tropical looking, white lattice enclosed single level home on Olivia Terrace. The house is surrounded by towering palm trees and Hibiscus's with large brightly coloured flowers covering their branches and many other lush tropical plants and shrubs. As Rachel climbs out of the vehicle and turns around the view takes her breath away momentarily, because facing her across a large expanse of bright green luxuriant grass, cut through by a wide walking path are more palm trees waving majestically in the cooling breeze, and beyond that a sort of tidal inlet, littered with small islands of bare sand, upon which perched flocks of sea gulls , pelicans and other varieties of birds, all vying for the best tasty morsels they can dig out of the sand and shallow water, Rachel knew from her research this was where the Gascoyne River flowed into the Indian Ocean_._

After unloading the car, Rachel is ushered inside out of the mid day heat, even though it is spring and only about 25 degrees Celsius it is still quite warm. Cathy and Elli showed Rachel, after a quick tour of the house, to a small but light and airy room that faced the back garden, and pool area, and after directing Rachel to the bathroom, told her to freshen up then meet them in the kitchen for some lunch, before she had to leave to take Elli to play group.

A lovely lunch of cold meat and salad, had Rachel feeling very full and looking forward to a long nap, Cathy apologized for leaving Rachel to her self so soon, but it was her day as parent help at play group which she explained is like pre - kindergarten, as Elli was enrolled to start in February when the new school year starts. But insisted Rachel use the computer to send an e-mail or the phone to call home and let her parents know she arrived safely.

Rachel thanked her and brushed off her apologies, promising she would at least send an e-mail as it was the middle of the night in New York and she didn't want to worry her dads with a late night phone call. So with a wave and "see you later love, make yourself at home won't you" Cathy and Elli left and Rachel took a moment to take in her surroundings, admiring the family portraits and beautiful scenery photos on the walls and when she ventured into the study to where the computer was, the very first thing she noticed was a large framed map of _Barratharna station. _On closer inspection_ she_ read the details and when she came to the size she gasped in amazement that one farm or ranch could be over ½ a million acres when the whole country didn't look big enough, she raced to her room grabbing her camera out of her bag and taking a couple of shots of the map so she could send it home to her dads. She quickly sent an e-mail with the attached picture of the map, off to them and one to Sarah before taking her purse, camera and the couple of post cards and deciding to take a walk to town centre that was only about a 10 minute walk away. She had noticed it on the way from the airport, her fatigue forgotten for the minute; she made sure to lock the house with the key Cathy said was hidden under the back door mat and set off.

Rachel was woken about 4:00 by the noise of children playing in the pool, she was slightly disoriented for a brief moment until she realized where she was, she quickly jumped off her bed and tidied up her appearance before making her way through the house to the kitchen where Cathy, who Rachel could see was busily multi tasking. Preparing food and helping an older boy of about 14 or 15 with his homework. Ellie was sitting at the other end of the table pressing a star shaped cookie cutter into some dough.

"Rachie, look I'm making bikkies, you wanna help me, pwease?"

"Of course I'd love to help; baking is one of my favourite things to do."

"Hi love did you have a good nap? Rachel this is our eldest son Blake, he is in his last year of school in town before he moves to Perth and boarding school for years 11 and 12." Blake looks up from his book at the sound of another voice and his eyes rake up and down Rachel's petite body clad in shorts and a tank top and when his eyes reach her face he gives Rachel a look that she can only describe as lustful, before he opens his mouth and says in a cocky tone reminiscent of a character in her dads' favourite show _Friends_ "How ya goin"

Slightly put off by the boy's look, Rachel clears her throat and moves around the table closer to where Ellie is stamping her biscuits saying softly "Hi Blake it's nice to meet you, now Miss Ellie let's get these cookies in the oven because they smell fantastic and star cookies are my all time favourites."

Rachel smiles widely at the little girl who beams back at her with her own huge grin before she is once again concentrating on her task, her little tongue clamped between her front teeth. Cathy just smiles happily at the interaction then resumes her own task, every now and then checking on Blake's working out.

Being a Friday, dinner that night was a casual affair, with the rest of the family sitting on the back deck enjoying a BBQ, and salads, followed by fruit salad and ice-cream, Rachel had been introduced to Doug her boss and the other two children Brendan or Dan as he preferred who is 12 and in his first year of high school and Alison who is 9. Rachel thought everyone was lovely and was really enjoying her self, Doug told her he spent most of his time away from the station as he was very involved in local and state government business, but was home for a few weeks because it was nearly shearing time and he was helping with the mustering, as the plane was able to see the sheep from above and guide the men on the ground, via walkie-talkies who would ride the bikes to where the sheep hid in the low scrub and move the animals into the open. He offered Rachel a chance to see the blokes in action one day to which she enthusiastically accepted and said was looking forward to the experience.

By about 8:pm after insisting she help Cathy with the dishes, Rachel was falling asleep, so she bid the children good night and told them she hoped to see them all again soon. She wished Cathy and Doug a good night and again thanked them for offering her the job and for their very generous hospitality. Before sliding between the cool cotton sheets and succumbing to her dreamless slumber.

The trip from town out to the station, mid morning was in Rachel's opinion more like a guided tour, as Doug kept pointing out different things and the fence line that defined the border of _Barratharna, _the landscape was fascinating, with the red dirt roads some of which looked like they were made from corrugated steel panels, the bumps visible from the air and the scruffy grass that appeared to grow in clumps, to her great excitement she even spotted some kangaroo's and big birds that looked a bit like an ostrich, though Doug told her they were Emu's and it was the male birds that looked after the eggs and raised the chicks. Halfway into their journey Rachel saw some sheep and squealed excitedly,

"Oh Doug look there's a pile of sheep down there near that windmill and water tank" Doug let out a series of deep chuckles and once he had calmed down turned to the tiny girl bouncing a little in her seat and said in a kind but amused tone,

"They are called mobs love, not piles, but well spotted, that's why having the plane is really useful , because it saves the blokes on the ground heaps of time just riding around looking for them , most of the time the sheep hang around the mills and troughs, so they are pretty easy to find. Now if you look out your window you should be able to see the homestead and workshop."

Rachel thanks him for pointing out her mistake and turns as directed spotting a rather large sprawling group of buildings with the words BARRATHARNA in big letters painted across the roof. As they get closer Rachel can see a person standing in the shade of a large shed and four wheel drive truck, with a black and white dog in the back.

The plane taxied to a stop not that far from what Rachel could now tell was an aeroplane hanger and just as she was unbuckling her seatbelt the truck had driven closer, and discharged a tall man in his mid 50's dressed in worn jeans and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his head covered by a baseball cap shading his weather worn face, but a pair of bright blue twinkling eyes, shone out from under the brim.

Doug was unloading the pink suitcases and few other items, as the man walked over and held out his right hand; Rachel took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

"G'day I'm Ray Westfield , I'm the manager here", he said and used his left hand to reach to the top of his cap and pulled his sunglasses' off, Rachel noticed immediately that he was missing the two middle fingers.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry; it's lovely to meet you." Ray smiles at Rachel's perky greeting and motions her over to the truck where all the gear and her luggage have been put in the tray.

Ray nods at Doug and as the exchange greetings and shook hands before they climbed in the cab, Ray behind the steering wheel, Doug on the passenger side and Rachel squeezed in the middle.

Chuckling gently Doug says "It's a good thing your so tiny love" Rachel smiles shyly and nods, he then turns to Ray and says, "The feed in the west paddocks looks good, but I noticed a couple of chains of fence down out by the north bore, probably 'nother bloody emu getting caught again"

Ray nods and says he'll send one of the blokes out to see to it. Rachel also hears a bit about how well the new mechanic over at Moolagooroo is going and what a bonza job he was doing on the couple of bull wagons and bikes, that that bloody dipstick Eddie reckoned couldn't be fixed in the 2 years he'd been there, and the new blokes' only been there a week.

"Alrighty well let's get going and get Cookie to her quarters so she can unpack and get herself organised. Mary and Paul have packed all their gear and are ready to head off first thing in the morning"

Doug looks over at Ray, shaking his head and earning a chuckle from him, Rachel sends both men a bemused look before Ray enlightens the tiny American girl.

"Mary is the cook/ housekeeper and her husband Paul, our mechanic, they are ok… though Mary isn't known for being the best cook we've ever had, thankfully they've only been here a couple of months, but hard working blokes need more than salad and mayonnaise sandwiches or muslie bars for their cribs when they are away all day and even though we all enjoy a good barbie we don't want them every other flammin' night for tea. Plus she is…. Shall we say a little different? "

Doug lets out a loud laugh at this and nods in agreement, before Ray continues quickly, as they have arrived at the house, "We'll let you make up your own mind Cookie but don't worry about anything she says or does, just let her talk, they'll be gone tomorrow."

Rachel was confused and wondered what babies beds had to do with lunch but not wanting to sound naïve she put the question at the back of her mind and prepared herself to meet the strange Mary and the other people in her new home. When she arrived at her quarters, she was very surprised to find a prettily decorated, reasonably sized room with an ensuite bathroom, on the end of a long, lattice enclosed veranda, a passionfruit vine twisting and twinning its way through the gaps, the smell of the fruit making Rachel's mouth water. Her room was right next to the kitchen (Rachel guessed it was for easy access in the early mornings). She unpacked her belongings into the dresser, half cupboard and set of shelves, next to a small desk like table and soft bedroom chair, she set her laptop up happy to see there was an internet cable just hanging by the power socket. She makes a mental note to ask Ray about usage conditions and such later on. Her bathroom was basic with just a shower recess she smiled at the curtain as it was covered with different musical notes and instruments, the toilet is tucked into the far corner, and a small mirror is hanging on the wall over the basin. She found enough space to unpack her toiletries and other 'personal items' she's sure her dads would be mortified if they knew she had packed a couple of packets of condoms, (she had put the idea of men and sex out of her mind, but she is pretty sure it could quickly jump right back in, if she ever came across the guy on the motorbike she had that vision of) so if the opportunity arises and she changes her mind at least she will be safe. She finished up in her room by making her bed and opening the small window in the bathroom to get the stale air out, before tucking her cases under her bed, leaving just her screen door open she decides to take a take a short stroll around the homestead veranda, to get her bearings and stretch a bit 'cause after sitting in a plane for the last day and a half she aches in places she never expected to.

…**..XXXXX…..XXXXX…..**

Rachel fully understood what the two men meant about Mary being 'different', because as soon as Ray introduced the two women and before Rachel even had time to utter out a hello she thrust a thick wad of paper into the tiny brunette's hands. Mary's high pitched nasally voice broke through and with a patronizing tone at top speed she spoke,

"Read this, it as it is all the instructions and timetables the household uses and needs to run smoothly, it will take you a good couple of months to get the house running as smoothly as I have it, but the cooking isn't hard it is usually just a barbie or plain meat and potatoes, for tea and sandwiches for lunch."

Rachel just nodded as she flattened out the now scrunched papers, but when she saw the meal Mary slapped down in front of everyone, her brown eyes opened as wide as saucers it was … well, it was… it certainly wasn't something Rachel had seen before. Every one of the 6 plates had exactly the same amount of food, a colossal piece of just seared beef steak overlapping the sides of the plates (Rachel thought to her self that 2 pieces would surely be enough to feed _ALL _6 people) and mounds of plain boiled potato and cauliflower, a puddle of something green and what looked like a muffin of some sort perched on top.

Rachel thanked her and just looked across the table at Ray and Doug, who smiled weakly and shrugged their shoulders, the other guys at the table obviously just thankful to be fed didn't seem to have any issue with the food, and just started to eat using slices of bread and butter and Rachel notices plenty of ketchup and salt and pepper to hopefully make it more palatable. Being a non red meat eater herself , Rachel had no issue with cooking or handling it and never begrudged others consuming it in her presence, (she cooked it for her dads all the time at home) but the half a cow that was bleeding all over her plate was just too much meat for one person, so she just tried to enjoy the vegetables well the potatoes and cauliflower anyway, taking a hint from the other guys and pouring copious amounts of ketchup and pepper over it, taking an extra slice or two of bread as well.

Mary wasn't bothered in the least by the amount of food left on Rachel's plate at the end of the meal and just scraped it all into a bucket that had the word _chooks_ written in permanent marker on the side and the lid_, _the meat scraps were thrown into another bucket marked_ Dogs. _When Rachel offered to help with the dishes Mary just shrugged her hunched shoulder's and offered Rachel a bored, indifferent look, that gave the newcomer no answer, but she helped anyway trying to make conversation and was answered in one or two word responses.

Rachel bid everyone goodnight after a short meeting with Ray regarding the breakfast menu and time it would be required, Ray said he would crank up the generator so she would have full lights and electric, as normally they didn't start the generator till after brekkie, he told her that she only had to do a cooked breakfast for 3 on a daily basis, that usually when they had a decent cook consisted of bacon, or sausages, eggs and tinned spaghetti or baked beans, and if there was stew or savoury mince left from the night before that always went down a treat warmed up on toast, the others only had toast and cereal, with tea or coffee . He showed her the fridges, freezers and walk in pantry and where the other equipment she might need was. Rachel nervously bit her bottom lip and said softly

"I hope my cooking will be acceptable for all you hard working hungry men, I mean I cook all the time at home for my Dad's and I but it is in considerably smaller quantities and a bit more 'interesting'."

"You'll be fine love, and as long as you can do better than what we got tonight everyone will be singing your praises, and I know Cathy is always ready to help with stores and I even know my way around a kitchen pretty well, so please don't worry your self too much, I'll be around a bit for the first few days until you figure it out. But these blokes aren't fussy as long as they get a variety food that smells and tastes good, for their brekkie, smoko, lunch and tea and not the same tucker '_all the time'_. And if you can bake we are all pretty keen on sweet things. I'll introduce you to old Tim tomorrow; he looks after the gardens and grows all sorts of vegies, fruits and quite a few of his own peoples' native bush tucker foods." He presses a hand on her shoulder and smiles then motions with his chin towards her quarters before saying "Now go and get good nights sleep and I'll see you at 5 o'clock, good night Rachel"

"Thankyou Ray, good night"

Rachel settled into life in the outback perfectly well, and before she realised it, she had been there 3 months, she thought Tim was a lovely sweet old man, and even though he was very shy around her to begin with , he soon came out of his shell, after his first taste of the banana bread Rachel made for smoko one day, he told her lots of stories about his childhood growing up on the station and even gave her lessons in how to cook and use his favourite 'Bush Tucker' he also gave her a emu egg, intricately carved with pictures of an daddy Emu and his brood of little striped chicks, around a water trough, a windmill in the background. Rachel treasured the ornament and it had pride of place on her bedroom shelf.

Thursday morning during smoko, Ray tells Rachel the 2 blokes from Moolagooroo will be here late tomorrow arvo, so could she just give their quarters a bit of a clean up. He tells her to wear shoes, (instead of her normal footwear for around the house of flip flops , or thongs as they call them here) and keep an eye open for snakes and such as the place hasn't been used in a while and the cheeky buggers like to sneak in and hide.

A good couple of hours before lunch on Friday Rachel has the 2 room quarters and detached bathroom looking and smelling respectable and thankfully found no evidence of anything legless, she did however find a couple of hundred (well, maybe that's a slight exaggeration) spider webs and their occupants who quickly decided to pack up and find new accommodations' once the air was filled with insect spray. Feeling the effects of the combination of the dust, insect spray and the heat in the tin building she succumbed to one of her rare migraine's, so after quickly preparing a couple of salads and desert, and leaving the crockery and cutlery and everything else the guys would need ready on the kitchen table, she went to find Ray and told him she was feeling unwell due to a migraine. Telling him everything was ready for dinner, the meat for a Barbie was thawed in the fridge along with salads and brownies for desert. She assured Ray after taking a couple of her pain tablets and a rest in the cool she would be up and ready with Brekkie at the normal time.

Rachel awoke at 4: am thankfully with no lingering signs of her ailment from the previous day, and commenced with her morning routine, before dressing in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, brushing and braiding her hair.

Saturday was Pancake Day and after reading the message on the fridge about the new guys wanting a cooked breakfast, Rachel goes about putting some thick sausages in the oven to cook and making the batter, she had perfect timing with her cooking so everything would all be done at the same time, after making the 10 pancakes and wrapping them with aluminum foil she puts them in the oven with the plates to keep warm and turns the snagger's, before starting the bacon, eggs and toast she sets the table for the extras and starts on the eggs and toast.

The guys start to arrive and she places their plates in front of them, but when she get to her side of the table her normal chair by the window is occupied by the cutest guy she has seen in a long time sitting there just staring at the tray in the middle of the table with a deep in thought look on his cute face, but Rachel wasn't going to let his good (who was she kidding his totally adorable and very kissable face) looks distract her. She shot her hand out and grabbed her kitty mug muttering about him stealing her chair and her mug, as she places his breakfast in front of him and slamming her mug down at the empty place on the other side. As she turns toward the kitchen again an apologetic

"S-sorry I-I didn't know at the other station we just sat anywhere..." follows her and once she has finally served everyone , mutters of "thanks cookie and cheers darlin" are the last words heard before they all dig in. She takes her own seat opposite the thief and takes a fork full of banana while spreading peanut butter on her toast. For a few minutes the only sounds in the dinning room are the sounds of cutlery scraping on the plates and the crickets and early bird calls, Ray then speaks up

"Finn, Puck, this is Rachel Berry, she is from New York" Ray sends a meaningful look Finn's way and smiles to himself as he starts spreading butter and jam on his toast , before standing up to pour his coffee.

Rachel looks up as Ray introduces the super cute one as Finn and the mo-hawked one as Puck, but Rachel isn't overly interested in him she is about to say something when Finn starts talking

"H-hi Um yeah I'm Finn Hudson, and again I'm real sorry about your cup and stuff" he blushes and rubs the back of his neck offering her a soft smile, his dimples showing up in all their sexy glory.

For a few seconds she is speechless, at his boyish charm and nervous apology she is taken by surprise at the sudden urge to kiss those gorgeous dimples off his face, but instead calms her racing heart and puts her acting skills to good use by pretending to be annoyed and in an irritated tone says

"It's ok you're new just don't do it again,"

As he nods at her acceptance of his fumbling apology he begins to eat, and Rachel is secretly thrilled at the fact that every time she looks up to sneak a glance he is doing the exact same thing. Her throat suddenly seems to be very dry so she takes a sip of her honey tea and licks her lips, hearing soft groans from across the table. Wanting to jump over there and help him clean the syrup of his very kissable looking lips.

Ray breaks into her lustful thoughts of the new guy when he asks him with a smirk on his face to bring the truck around to the front of the house and grab the eskies after brekkie when she has finished packing them with their cribs.

Rachel sees him nod at Ray's request then look shyly at her catching her eye before she coyly drops her head and focuses on her bowl again, though she tries hard to hide it, a small shy smile tugs at the corners of her lips. She thinks that her time in Australia is about to get very interesting, very interesting indeed and she can't wait to see how what happens…

**XXXXX…..XXXXX…..XXXXX**

**A/N: Please let me know your thoughts.**

**This is an AU story, so the cannon characters we know and love will obviously be different, and I wanted to show separately their own experiences of arriving in Australia and meeting other people, hence the previous build up chapters, but please stay tuned.**

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed part 1, I really appreciate the effort.**


	6. New feelings and fly overs

**A/N: Many thanks for the lovely reviews and follows /favourites, even the silent readers, but don't be shy please let me know what you think. I'm very glad so many people are still finding my work enjoyable. As always I own nothing but the plot and OC's, all cannon characters, songs and lyrics belong to their rightful owners. All mistakes are mine.**

**A couple of stories ago I asked in an A/N if anyone could help me get hold of the TV series (Kaya 2007) that Cory was in, one lovely reader sent me the MTV video link but unfortunately it is unavailable in Australia, so I'm wondering (begging) if anyone out there knows how I could download or get a DVD of it. The clips I have seen have me wanting to see way more of his sexy self, cute smile and fantastic drumming skills.**

**cab4five**

**XXXXX xxxx XXXXX xxxx XXXXX**

**Chapter 6 – New feelings and fly over's**

After their first meeting that started off on the wrong foot (er, seat) Rachel and Finn spent a lot of time over the next few weeks, just getting to know each other, He had figured out that Rachel was the girl he saw in his dreams. His discovery happened by chance. Due to the fact he had been pretty busy with the muster preparations, and not had time for his scheduled internet sessions, he opted to take his time one evening before dinner. As he left his quarters the sun was beginning its slide down the sky wall, and this particular day was one of the best he had seen since his arrival. The sky was streaked like it had been swiped over with a paintbrush missing a few random clumps of bristles and the dark grey/blue-purple, cutting through the brighter colours, of reds; oranges and yellows, was absolutely stunning. Finn wished he had thought to bring his camera to record it, but didn't have time to go back. Preserving the image to memory instead, he continued on his way to the office, making a slight detour so he would pass by the kitchen and Rachel's room.

But what he saw as he rounded the corner of the house was something that was forever more to be stamped in his brain because…

Leaning against the low fence that divides the yard was Rachel…, her beautiful waist length brunette tresses, falling loose and gently moving in the breeze, her back towards him and her perfect legs that even though she was petite went on forever. She wasn't doing anything but looking at the horizon watching the slide show that Mother Nature put on every single night, but it wasn't the fact that she was standing there with the last rays of sun highlighting her normally tanned skin with a golden glow…, she was singing and but not just any song but one of his all time favourite 80's rock classics. Her voice was beautiful, strong and clear but the passion she put into the few words was breathtaking.

"_Highway run  
>into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>you're on my mind<br>Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight…"<em>

He wanted to speak but couldn't, all he could do was press his hand over his heart, and silently retrace his steps so he wouldn't disturb her, his heart doing summersaults and his lungs nearly bursting with the breath he was holding, too scared to breathe out. Lest she hears and thinks he is a creeper and spying on her. His original plan forgotten as he raced back to his room ignoring Puck's call of "Dude what's up?", he slammed his door and dug out his sketch pad and colours, hurrying to get the image in his head on the paper before it leaves, ( _yeah like that'll ever happen_) his hands race over the page layering colour and shadow, then once it was finished he sprayed it over with hair spray to stop it from smudging saying out loud while he attached the paper to the inside of his wardrobe. "No freakin' chance this could ever leave my head it is perfect, she is perfect!"

When he finally exits his room to head up for dinner Puck gives him a weird look "What the fuck is going on man? You come stormin' into your room like someone was tryin' to steal your last fuckin' condom or some shit, and what is that pansy assed smell?"

"What? Oh it's just hair spray" ignoring the rest of Puck's question he changes the subject. "Come on dude I'm starving, I wonder what cookie has for dinner tonight." a goofy smile plastered over his face, at the mention of Rachel that Puck doesn't miss. Instead of waiting for his buddy, Finn heads off briskly his long legs giving him, in Puck's opinion an unfair advantage. As he races to catch up he slaps him on the arm muttering about "Fuckin' T-Rex's and Jewish princesses'." 

Once he realised Rachel was the beautiful girl from his dreams, Finn seemed to find any excuse to be around the main house, even though he was pretty busy making sure all the mechanical jobs were taken care of . He would just 'happen' to be by the veggie garden when she went to see old Tim about some more tomatoes or other stuff for the kitchen, offering to carry her basket and walk her back to the house, she seemed to enjoy the attention 'cause her face coloured to a sexy pink and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth every time he spoke to her or (just happened to be where she was). She always thanked him in the same way a soft touch on his forearm, or she would gently squeeze his hand rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, before sending him on his way with a beaming smile and a slice or two of warm banana bread or a couple of sugar cookies.

Once the muster started though, time spent together was even less because the guys would spend days at a time away from home, rounding up the sheep from the outermost paddocks, just sending one guy back daily, to get their food boxes and water barrels replenished, for some reason, and one that Finn wasn't going to argue with, Ray always sent him. Much to the annoyance and colourful cursing of the other guys', who still kept chasing the beautiful cook, despite her repeated and polite turn downs. Even Puck has tried his charm on her saying in his smooth 'chick attracting voice',

"Babe we are a couple of hot Jews and a message from God told me we should just get it on."

All she did was cover her face with her little hands and walk away her shoulders shaking. Leaving Puck standing there with his mouth open running a hand through his mo-hawk, wondering what the hell just happened, he's never had this reaction from a chick before; Finn thumps him in the arm, calls him an ass and races after Rachel. She tells Finn later that she wasn't crying but laughing and didn't want to embarrass Noah by laughing to his face, she said Noah's attempt at seduction as a step up from a guy Jacob at school who thought that just because he was Jewish like her they should get together and practice repeatedly, using his weird book of hand drawn sex positions as inspiration.

Finn recognised the feeling in his gut as jealously, every time one of the guys made a pass at Rach, and when she smiled at them or touched them, even just a slight touch on their arm, he fought the desire to rip said arm off and beat them senseless.

XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX

Rachel, (who once she discovered his real name was Noah refused point blank to call him anything else, citing that it is a perfectly good strong Jewish name and he should be proud of it) Puck and Finn spent as much time as possible together getting to know each other better, plus being the only Americans, made their bond stronger, and when she learnt that Finn was going to be at NYU next year, she bounced a little in her spot where they were sitting by the pool just relaxing one night after dinner. Asking him all sorts of questions about his brother and their apartment and if he knew _anything _about New York.

After his disastrous attempt to chat her up Puck decided that friends would do, plus he knew he never had a chance, as much as his unexpected feelings for the tiny brunette changed his '_wham-bam-thankyou ma'am' attitude towards girls'_, he knew deep down he was not the guy for her. More so when he notices the secret looks and shy smiles, his tall buddy and his tiny Jewish American princess (as he's taken to calling Rachel) share when they think no one else is watching.

But Puck being Puck, kept up with his game and flirting with Rachel, giving her a hug or purposely being silly so she would laugh, when Finn was in the vicinity knowing full well that it pissed him off, and watching him trying to control his very obvious jealously, was better than cable TV at ratings time. Though he knew when to stop, because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Finn's fist, he might look like a gentle giant but Puck reckoned he'd go all gladiator fight to the end, if he was pushed hard enough, and to be honest Puck really liked the dude, the conversations between the two some nights before bed, had given Puck the idea that maybe he could be better, than the loser people at home expected him to be. He was pretty smart but, just had no idea once the steel plant future went to shit, what to do. Though he'd always thought the Air force sounded cool, hey he could be like the kick ass dudes in Top Gun.

Rachel was just as smitten with the tall handsome ex-quarterback, and always made sure to include his favourite sweet treats in his cribs when they were away for the day. She thought she was being discreet with the looks and smiles she sent his way and was always extra happy when he 'just happened to be around'. She silently thanked Ray for choosing to send Finn on the food run, her heart started to beat in triple time, every time he turned up on the kitchen doorstep, scruffy and covered in dust, with his black Buckeyes team cap pulled low, shading his gorgeous soft brown eyes, and a very sexy day or two's worth of stubble covering his face, though not enough to hide his extremely cute dimples when he smiled at her.

XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX

Day 4 of their absence just as she is finishing packing the last couple of things into the eskies, all of a sudden she is grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air and spun around. A surprised squeal leaves her throat but as soon as she recognises the large hands and distinctive smell even over the dust and sheep, she knows it is Finn. A small shiver runs through her body as soon as a soft voice whispers in her ear and his rough face scratches her neck.

"Hi Rach, I missed you"

He is answered by a cool "Finn Hudson, don't you ever scare me like that again" and as she squirms out of his hold and turns around to face him (well face to hard muscular chest, dark hair peaking over the neck line of his blue button up sleeveless shirt, his toned biceps showing a darkening tan) she raises her face to see a worried look in his eyes and an adorable pout. Feeling bad that he thinks he has upset her. Her heart overtakes her brain, and she says tenderly the first thing that comes to mind.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to"

With no preamble what -soever his warm, slightly rough lips make contact with her soft plump ones and there is an instant firework explosion, one to rival the fourth of July, and as their lips meld together and move as though they have done this before, something in Finn's chest moves and it feels really good. Rachel nips at his bottom lip, and then runs her tongue over the spot before pressing it against his teeth asking for permission, which he grants immediately and judging by the smile he can feel she is very happy about. Their tongues tangle with a passion neither of them have felt before and want nothing more than to continue exploring each other, but one down side of being human is the constant need for air, so reluctantly they pull apart their lips making a popping sound as the suction is broken.

Rachel feels Finn wrap one of his strong arms around her waist a bit tighter, the other cups the back of her head holding it against his chest and rapidly beating heart as she does the same, their breaths coming in short pants as they calm down.

"Wow! R-Rach I-I … can't explain that was an amazing kiss and one I want …, no need more of. Oh god… I have wanted to kiss you since that first morning when you told me off for stealing your seat."

"Mm-hmm" she nods against his body "I know just what you mean but FYI I was only pretending to be angry and a couple of times nearly jumped across the table to lick the syrup off your very kissable looking lips, but I don't think I need the syrup as an excuse anymore." She lifts her head from his chest, stands up on her tippy toes and presses another softer kiss to his mouth running her hands up his arms and linking them at the back of his neck, her thumbs rubbing tiny circles against his skin.

Meanwhile his arms moved south to rest on her hips gently massaging the sliver of warm skin he can feel over the top of her little shorts with his thumbs, then heading further south to cup her tight butt and squeeze it. The moan that escaped her lips has his dick at half mast; Rachel must have felt the bulge against her belly because she pressed herself a bit harder against him and deepened the kiss, until again a lack of air forced them apart.

Breathing heavily Finn's deep voice rumbles out "Oh Baby, I want to do that again and again, but I can't, I have to get back to the guys, they'll be screaming like babies for their tucker and Puck is likely to come up with some smart assed opinion as to why I've taken longer than I should. But when we get home day after tomorrow we can sit and talk about our feelings and what it means and maybe do that again yeah?" he sends her a sexy dimple producing side smile and kisses her on the nose.

"I'll be here waiting for you and I like it when you call me baby, it is very romantic and makes me feel wanted…"

"Well I'll just have to say it all the time then, wont I? ' Cause I can't think of anyone else I want more and not just for sex, but I sort of feel connected to you …" as he was about to speak again Rachel has taken hold of his large, work roughened hand in her tiny soft one and pressed it over her left breast, he immediately feels the strong beats.

"Just as I do to you Baby, and when it does happen the sex will be amazing." She sends him a wink while her other hand has moved over his crotch and is caressing his now very obvious arousal. He leans down to kiss her again, his hand on her breast squeezing tenderly, their combined moans creating a symphony for their ears only.

He pulls away before things get too much more out of control. Saying in a ragged voice," I really have to go baby, so just remember what I said and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he smiles at her cute pout

"Yes Finny I'll remember, promise me you'll be careful I'll listen to the two- way again tomorrow, don't let Noah or the other's tease you too much ok?"

"I won't, I won't even mention us at all, and I'll just let them all keep thinkin' they have a chance with the most beautiful, sexiest woman in this country _and _the USA, who is also one hell of a cook."

"You don't have to sweet talk me Finn Hudson I've already decided that we could be part of something special. Now go, and be safe. Please" With one more kiss she turns away and moves toward the screen door to hold it open for him to carry the eskies through. When he has them secured to the Ute he rushes back up the veranda and presses another deep kiss on her puffy lips gently rubbing his fingers over the redness his stubbly whiskers have left on her silky soft skin.

His parting shot through the window as he drives away is

"PROMISE TO THINK ABOUT ME BABE CAUSE, I"LL SURE AS HELL BE THINKING OF YOU."

Rachel waves and in answer not knowing if he can hear, yells "I PROMISE."

Rachel spends the rest of the day baking more smoko treats for the boys and putting a couple of lamb legs in the oven so there was cold meat for their cribs for the last couple of days they would be away. She is interrupted from her task by the phone ringing in the study nook just off the kitchen.

"Hello Barratharna Station, this is Rachel"

"Yeah G'day, Martin Blackhall the livestock rep from Carnarvon, is Ray about?"

"No I'm sorry he's out with the guys mustering the mob for shearing, and will be back the day after tomorrow, can I take a message?."

"Yeah I 'spose that'll have to do, just let him know I called about the numbers he wants to send to the sale yards, and if it will be ok if I bring my niece out for a couple of days when I come?"

"Ok Mr Blackhall, I'll make sure Ray gets the message and have him return your call as soon as he gets home, I assume he has a contact number for you?"

"Call me Marty sweetheart, and yeah he has but I'll give it to you as well, just in case _you _want to call me, you got a pen darlin'."

"Um y-yes I'm ready" Rachel hurriedly scribbles down the recited numbers eager to be done with the forward nature of the man's call.

"Ok I've got that I'll have him call you soon, goodbye Mr Blackhall." Rachel quickly disconnected the call feeling grossed out by the slimy and suggestive tone of the man's voice, but regardless made sure to put the message on Ray's desk in his office with all the other ones. Not really looking forward to meeting this Mr Blackhall in person if he was anything like his phone manner.

Continuing with her kitchen duties, thinking about what had transpired between her and Finn not 3o minutes ago, her lips still tingling and his taste lingering, she starts to hum softly. Her mind looking forward to, and with great anticipation Finn's return tomorrow and continuing with more of what was started today. She decides to make him a special treat for his crib bag for tomorrow, and sets about making a batch of his favourite banana honey and pecan muffins, and some regular choc chip ones for the others. They won't know she made him special ones, and anyway who cares.

Listening to the two-way radio again the next morning while doing her house chores, she hears a squawking call come over about 6:30.

"Cookie its Doug you there?_ over_"

"Yes I'm here _over_"

"Just wondering if you want to come up with me tomorrow and see the boys in action, _over_"

"Oooh, yes please what time do I need to be ready? _Over_"

"How does 6 o'clock sound? If you think you can have some BBQ meat and bread-n-butter and stuff ready you can stay and have lunch with us and I'll bring you back on my way back to town, _over_"

"Righto Doug, I'll be ready see you all then, _over_"

Rachel is very excited about going up in the plane and seeing Finn and the others working the sheep. She quickly finishes mopping the dinning room floor and begins to prepare today's cribs and put a casserole on to ¾ cook for their dinner tonight the guys will just put it on a camp fire when they are ready for it later to finish it off she also digs through the deep freeze and takes out enough meat for the BBQ, then starts on a chocolate layer cake. She found a couple of strong tins hidden in the back of the pantry soon after arriving, which will be ideal for transporting the cake.

As soon as she hears the sound of a truck rumbling up the drive way she knows it is Finn. she's pretty sure her cake will be fine in the oven for a few minutes, so dropping the tea towel in her hands she runs to the screen door and flings it open, just as he rushes up the steps and scoops her up in a strong hug burying his face in her hair, before pulling away to press a hard kiss on her sweet lips, an audible groan leaving his throat.

"Oh I missed you Rach, and hearing your voice on the two-way made me drive faster, thank god we are home tomorrow 'cause now I know what it's like to kiss you, I don't want to leave you again."

"I missed you too Finn, but hang on one minute please." She pulls out of his arms and runs back into the kitchen opening the oven door just in time to save her cake from burning,

"Phew just in time"

Finn has now joined her inside watching as she deftly flips the pan and a cooling rack upside down to expose a perfectly cooked chocolate cake, which she leaves on the bench near the open window to cool while carefully lifting the large cast iron casserole dish from the oven and place on the stove top, removing the lid to check on the progress, satisfied that it is cooked enough for Finn to take back out she turns the oven off. Turning to face the tall handsome dust covered man opposite her, she moves across the room to sit on the edge of the counter and opens her arms, it takes him two long strides to reach her and again envelope her in the tight cocoon of his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist pressing his groin against her center, his lips making contact with hers, and this time neither one is shy or hesitant about it, letting their mouths and hands reflect the depth of feelings heightened by being apart, even though this part of their relationship is new, it somehow feels natural and as it should be. A good few minutes is spent saying hello, and when Rachel pulls away to take a much needed breath, he looks at her and after taking in her deep brown eyes with a slightly dazed look, her puffy red lips and the red patches on her chin and around her mouth caused by his rough unshaven face he knows then and there, that he is _in _love with her, but will keep it to himself for the time being. So he doesn't scare her off by being too intense. He also makes a mental note to shave every night, once he gets home so he doesn't scratch her anymore. He hopes she has some cream or something to soothe it. He starts to pull away reluctantly because he knows he must stink, he hasn't had a proper shower since he's been away. And he doesn't want her to get put off. They share another couple of quick kisses before the sound of a vehicle is heard stopping outside followed by a couple of slamming doors.

Rachel looks up at Finn who shrugs and moves away so Rachel can go to the door and greet the visitors, luckily her face has lost some of its redness and their previous '_activities_' are not quite so obvious.

"G'day darlin you must be Rachel right? You_ are_ a tiny little thing aren't you? As well as bein' a real good lookin' Sheila to boot"

Rachel stands back and looks between the overweight man in his mid 50's dressed in a pair of jeans, and short sleeved button up shirt with an embroidered map of WA and the words 'WA Stock Agents' on the right breast pocket, and the tall blonde girl Rachel thinks she is about the same age as herself (but it is hard to define her age really, with the amount of makeup plastered on her face) swaying there in a pair of sky scrapper heels and a leather mini skirt that barely covers her private parts and looks like it is painted on combined with a skin tight halter neck blouse made of some lacy material that is struggling to contain her overlarge breasts. Rachel wonders if she has just left a nightclub. No wait, maybe she should rephrase that thought, a stripper bar.

"Can I help you? Mr …"

"Marty Blackhall, remember darlin', we had a nice little chat yesterday on the phone, this is my niece Chastity Jackson,"

Rachel takes another look at the girl with a raised brow, and thinks that her parents should have really put more thought into her name, because this girl bares no resemblance to any definition of chaste that Rachel has ever seen or heard of before, and that is saying something she grew up in New York City for heaven's sake.

"I thought you weren't coming out until Ray got home, which is tomorrow"

"Yea, well Chassi had a change of plans and is going back to Perth a day earlier than expected so I thought we'd come out and show her the place, I'm sure Ol'e Ray won't mind."

"Oh, well you'd better come in; can I get you a cup of tea or coffee or something cold maybe?"

"A tinnie would be bonza lovie ta."

"I'll have a large white wine; I'm drier than a dead dingos donger." Rachel looks aghast at the terminology used by the other girl, and wonders what is wrong with just saying (I'm very thirsty and would love a cold drink thanks).

"Oh, er, um well, I'm sorry but we don't have any white wine but I can get you a beer or can of soda."

"You got any Bundy to go with the soda?"

"Um sorry, I meant a cool drink; you know like lemonade."

"Na, if you haven't got anything else a tinnie will have to do then better make it two"

"Ok well take a seat in the dinning room, just through there and I'll be right back with your drinks."

Just as Rachel was showing the visitors through Finn stands up from sorting the eskies, distracted when he heard the slimy tone the visitor was using whilst speaking to Rach and he was wary about leaving her alone. He is noticed by Chastity, who makes a bee-line right for him, pressing herself against his body, rubbing her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, her boobs squashed against his chest, the height of her shoes bringing her face level with Finn's chin. He jumps back and nearly falls on his butt.

"Um hi…"

Moving closer she purrs out "Well hi yourself hot stuff I'm Chastity Jackson, or just call me Chassi I'm not fussy", as she is talking her right hand is reaching out and all of a sudden grabs Finn's crotch and gives him a squeeze making him yelp and jump away .

"What do think you are doing, get off me." Finn pushes her away firmly even though he thinks someone needs to just slap her for being such a skanky bitch he looks across the room at Rachel who, justifiably so is staring daggers at the blonde hussy and looks ready to tackle her off her high shoes and punch her in the face. "Finn can I speak with you about what you need for tomorrow please"

"Yeah, yeah sure Rach" Rachel address Chastity and says in a cold clipped tone hoping her dislike of the blondes slutty behaviour is made obvious.

"Ms Jackson, why don't you go and sit down and rest after your long drive? Here are your drinks'; I'll be back very shortly to show you to your rooms."

An annoyed huff leaves the blondes pouty mouth but her thirst is obviously her priority at the moment, she grabs the beer from Rachel's outstretched hands and turns away muttering about "hung like a stud bull…"

Rachel takes Finn's hand and gently pulls him out the door and into her room.

"Shit, Rach I don't think I should leave you alone with those two, that guy is fuckin' creepy the way he was checkin' you out and that… that girl…. My god she is likely to drink every drop of booze on the station."

"Finn, relax I'll be fine Tim will be here for dinner and I'm sure after a feed and a few more drinks they will both crash, I just hope Ray doesn't mind me giving away the stations' beer, now come here and kiss me again so I have something to keep me going till I see you tomorrow. I get to see you doing your rugged guy stuff on the motorbikes so make sure you stay safe, because I'm thinking we might have a time for a more in depth talk tomorrow night once you've showered and got rid of that scratchy scruff, though I must admit it _is _very sexy, just not so enjoyable to have it rubbing my face off. Now come on mister lets get your dinner sorted before Ms Booby Mctrollop finds you again, and this time I _will_ take her down, I've decided to keep you and no blonde, over painted, drunken hussy is going to steal you away, so kiss me right now!"

He smiles at her and makes a saluting motion with two fingers against his brow "Yes Miss Berry right away, you know I really love a woman who is forceful and knows what she wan…" He doesn't get to finish because his lips are otherwise engaged and for a few minutes the 'discussion' takes a more interesting turn.

"And_ I_ love a man who knows the sort of woman he wants and doesn't play around, but also makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, I am currently under the impression Mr Hudson that is you, so off you go I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabs his hand and as they walk into the kitchen again to grab the eskies and the now cool casserole which Rachel wraps in a towel and ties with a piece of string around the top. "Now remember this is cooked so you'll only need to warm it through.

Tim just ate his dinner and said in his soft voice "Do you wan' me to sleep here n keep you safe cookie? That bloke him cause big troubles and I promise QBee I keep eye on you." She smiled at Tim's name for Finn, and was quite surprised at the fact that the old man knew something was going on between herself and Finn, considering they'd only just figured it out themselves. She shook her head saying

"Thankyou Tim, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I can lock my door, and anyway I don't think after all the beer and food he ate he could even move fast enough to catch me, I'll see you at 5 for brekkie ok? I'm going up in the plane to watch the guys' tomorrow." She handed him a plate with some still warm banana bread and a slice of chocolate cake, for his supper. Tim nodded his head and gave her a wide smile, his few remaining teeth shining whitely against his wrinkled ebony visage.

The evening went pretty much as Rachel expected, she fed the visitors dinner, more of the stations beer and by 9 o'clock they were both out to it in the guest quarters near the pool area, far enough away from Rachel's room so she couldn't hear their freight train snores .

Xxxxx ….. xxxx ….. xxxxX

Rachel heard the plane coming in to land about 5.45 and was ready with the esky and box of lunch supplies as well as her little back pack with her camera and sunglasses and her favourite NY Giants cap (she wasn't really a football fan but her daddies always watched it and she did think their QB was just a little bit cute) for when Doug turned up in the Ute. As their visitors weren't up yet she had left bowls and containers of cereal on the dinning room table as well as the makings for toast, and coffee with a note written in a large clear font. Saying that as she wasn't going to be here for the day there was food in the fridge. She hadn't put too many beers in the kitchen fridge afraid they would drink them all, but she had made doubly sure that the gas powered fridge in the wash house was full.

"Morning love, how'd you cope with the pair of boozers last night? I'm real sorry you had to deal with them on your own. Finn told me they just rocked up yea? That drunken sleaze didn't give you too much cheek did he? And I hear he brought his bloody floozy of a niece as well, she is a piece of work that one even tried to chat up my eldest boy, last Christmas after she'd had a skin full."

"I was fine Doug I promise; Tim offered to sleep on the veranda to protect me, but they were both fast asleep by about 9 and are still in bed I just left them a note telling them there was a tray of sandwiches and a fruit platter in the fridge. I hope you don't mind me just leaving them by themselves, though I'd be very surprised if either of them surface before early afternoon, plus I feel a bit guilty about the amount of beer they drank between them. I only restocked the kitchen fridge with half a dozen, but the gas fridge is full. I was pretty sure you guys would all want some tonight when you all get home."

"Don't you worry about the beer I'll just take it out of his commission for selling the sheep, my goodness, you really are a gem, your bloods worth bottlin' love, now are you ready to go?" as he turns towards the truck carrying the esky, he cheekily says "lets get in the air so you can see _your_ boy in action." He notices in his peripheral vision her face turn a deep shade of pink.

….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX …..

Even though Rachel had been up in the small plane before, watching and hearing the guy's on the ground gave her goose bumps, watching as they rode their bikes around thickets of grey/green shrub and over small hills of deep red dirt rounding up the sheep that her and Doug guided them to, there weren't that many left now as the main mob had already been mustered and put in the yards at the shearing shed a couple of Kms' from the main house. She had a bit of trouble identifying Finn, because from that far away the guys all looked the same. Doug must have sensed she was looking for him because on one fly past he pointed him out yelling slightly over the engine noise

"There Cookie look, on that bike with the white 5 on the front, there's your boy "

"Oooh, yes I can see him now", and lost in her own thoughts not realising she had vocalised her thoughts out loud, "he's so cute and confident and soo sexy…"

"And now everyone else knows it too" Doug's amused chuckle shakes Rachel from her own mind and she sends him an inquiring look, he points to the radio. She just blushes harder and hides her face in her hands, completely mortified that her boss's and the others heard her gushing over Finn. Doug took one more sweep over the area before telling Ray that the boy's had got them all so he was coming in. 10 minutes later he landed the plane near the shed and taxied closer . She could see all the guys standing around the trough outside splashing water over their heads and faces, she and Doug climbed out and started to unpack the lunch. As they got closer she could hear one of the others calling out to Finn, in a high pitched girly voice.

"Ooh, Finn? What's your secret for staying so strong and sexy looking?"

"Fuck off dude, your just jealous that my boy Finn here, managed to get the best looking babe in this country to pay him attention, so just shut up" Finn slaps Puck on the shoulder in thanks as he walks past on his way to help Rachel and Doug carry the food and drinks' eskies.

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you by saying that out loud it just … when I was watching you …I just…"Finn reaches out and pulls her into his sweaty dusty chest, now quite wet from the wash he had before, turning them so her petite body is hidden from the others ogling eyes, by his own. Smoothing a hand over her hair and whispering soft calming words into her neck before pressing a soft kiss against her pulse point,

"Baby its ok, I'm not bothered about what those jerks say, and Puck was right when he said they were just jealous, but as long as you are ok with everyone knowing we like each other."

"Well there's not a lot we can do about it now it seems everyone knows, even old Tim, he said he promised you he would look out for me last night and even offered to sleep on the veranda in case creepy Marty tried anything, thankyou for doing that by the way."

She leans up and presses a soft grateful kiss on his lips, then wiggles out of his arms, but takes hold of one hand and leads them over to where the others have lit a fire under the portable BBQ plate and are throwing the chops and sausages on top. (ignoring the cat calls and snide comments from the 3 Aussies) smiling at Noah when he wraps one arm around her shoulder and whispers "good job princess" She lets go of Finn's hand and pulls a tablecloth from the food box and spreads it out on the tray of the ute and goes about setting out the plates and bread and butter and salad that thankfully is still cool from the icepacks she packed around it. The triple layer chocolate cake stays in its tin for the minute.

After lunch Rachel asked Doug and Ray if she could get a closer look at the sheep in the much smaller holding paddock and around the shearing shed, (the shearing team were apparently due to arrive tomorrow, with their own cook and everything) and take some photos. Both men agreed but Doug said he wanted to get going in about 15 minutes so he could get her back to the house and then into town by early evening. Finn took her hand and led her towards the yards where hundreds or more like thousands of sheep were milling around the troughs or under the few trees. She walked around the shed and could only imagine it filled with the sounds of machinery , men and the baa-ing of the sheep, she was hoping to be allowed down to watch once they started, but for now was happy to just be there soaking up the atmosphere. She and Finn stole a couple of gentle kisses before he pulled away saying

"Wait babe, I want to continue this but we don't want an audience of creepy perverts." He points towards the others, "I'm in desperate need of a shower and a shave, I'm all gross and sweaty and smell like a homeless person, plus I don't want to mark your beautiful face with stubble burn again, so lets get back to the others, your 15 minutes must be up by now and anyway I'll be home soon, so off you go."

He slaps her gently on the butt, then taking her hand amazed at the way her tiny one fit so comfortably and felt so right, in his larger one.

Later that evening after dinner when everyone well…, Rachel, Finn and Puck anyway, were just relaxing around the pool edge, dangling their feet in the warm water, the guys enjoying one of the stashed beers and Rachel her favourite Vodka and lemonade, Ray had thankfully taken Marty into his office to discuss business and Slutty Mcgrabby was who knows where probably with Dazza or one of the others or possibly all three, as they went back to their quarters straight after dinner, Rachel couldn't care less where she went, as long as she kept away from Finn and Noah too for that matter she didn't want him to catch anything nasty.

She smiled, giggling inside at the memory of the rebuff the blonde received from Noah when she tried to come on to him before dinner. She was in the kitchen annoying Rachel with her constant questions about the size of the guys' dicks and how much she wanted to take the tall sexy American for a test ride, she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact Rachel didn't answer. Rachel just let her drunken rambles go in one ear and out the other, carrying on with the dishing up of dinner, until Noah came walking through the door calling for her.

"_Hey Princess, how's my favourite girl, you miss me and decide to dump the t-rex and climb aboard the Puckasaurus express?" he bends his arm to show off his well muscled biceps wiggling his eyebrows at her, and giving her his seductive grin, not noticing the other person in the room._

_Just as she was about to open her mouth with a witty retort, Chastity nearly knocks Rachel over in her rush to get to Noah, Rachel watches in amusement as she presses her chest against his and rubs her centre rather forcibly against his thigh, before squeezing his face in her hands and trying to pull his mouth downwards to hers._

"_Whoa! The fuck?"_

"_Noah this is Chastity Jackson," as Rachel introduced them she has loaded the now filled plates onto a tray and is half way to the dinning room, struggling to control her giggles Finn sends her a weird look, so on her way out she leans down, kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear "Noah has just met Chassi" then returning for the rest of the plates only to hear Noah._

"_No thanks doll, I haven't got my turnpike doubles with me."_

"_What? I have grog, never heard of turnpike is it rum? We can get a couple or 6 doubles and have some fun, maybe I can get the giant cutie pie as well , I'll bet he is hung like a bloody stallion." Puck looks at Rachel and is surprised the daggers she is throwing the blondes' way haven't been felt yet. _

_He takes a deep breath, "No it means, there'd probably be room to drive a fucking double trailer truck up your lady tube and turn it around, so get the message that I'm not interested in a drunken ditzy skank like you. Oh and FYI doll, my boy Finn is taken so keep your grabby self the fuck away." Not offended in the least by the rejection, she spent the rest of dinner sitting in-between and flirting with Dazza, Benji and Matty laughing hysterically every time one of them said anything, her hand disappearing under the table every few minutes, then leaving straight after dinner saying she was tired._

They were talking about music and wishing they had their instruments here as they really miss playing. Finn mentioned he had written a couple of songs in high school that weren't too bad, or at least his brother's, Glee adviser thought they were cool, but they were for the drums .

Puck said "they shouldn't be too hard to add guitar chords to dude, do you have them with you here?"

"Nah man didn't think it was worth it seeing as I knew I wouldn't have my kit, but I think I can remember most of it." Finn slips into the water dipping under and coming up to rest against the side, in-between Rachel's silky smooth honey coloured legs, which she automatically wraps around his waist, locking her ankles together just above his butt pulling him in closer.

Puck shrugs and stands up from the side, swallowing the last mouthful of beer he throws the can in the bin and yawns "Well kiddies I'm off to bed don't make too much noise if you decide to come home buddy. Night princess sleep tight." the last sentence accentuated by and cheeky grin and an eyebrow wiggle.

"Duh, if I don't come home jackass, I can't make noise now can I?" Finn asks

"Goodnight Noah, see you tomorrow."

"Thank god he's gone, now I can kiss you properly" he takes hold of Rachel's hand and runs her open palm along his cheek , saying softly "All smooth now so no more stubble rash, you can kiss me if you want to."

"Oh I want to Mr Hudson very much, but I'm afraid I'm not very keen, to put on _that_ sort of performance in public, so I think you need to take me to my room, and we can continue this discussion in private."

"Yes Ma'am…, Oh shit! Wait babe we need protection and it's in my room."

"It's ok Finny I have some but I'm also on birth control, and as long as you haven't been anywhere near Chassi I trust you are clean. Now are you going to take me to bed or what? ' Cause I'm getting cold, sitting here in just my bathing suit."

Rachel giggles as Finn places his hands on the side and levering himself up, standing and grabbing his towel wrapping it loosely around his waist then reaching for Rachel's towel, and one handed helping her up, and folding it around her before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder , only her head and feet poking out the ends. Her giggles making his heart sing and the sound he reckons is like wind chimes, making the feelings he has for her even stronger.

"Shh baby, other wise everyone will know what we are doing."

Once they get to Rachel's room, close and lock the door, he puts her on her feet and leans down to kiss her softly, "are you sure you want to do this baby? ' Cause I can wait if you're not ready, I mean it is a bit fast…"

She pulls away dropping her towel and walking backwards towards her bathroom undoing the straps on her bikini top as she goes and letting the tiny piece of black and white material fall to the ground. She stops moving and wiggles her pointer finger at him, "I need a shower to get rid of the pool smell, do you want to join me babe?"

Finn gets himself in order, dragging his eyes away from her small but perfect boobs up to her face which is bathed in the soft light from the lamp, and takes a couple of steps towards her.

"Um yeah sure, I could use another shower."

She turns and undoes the little ties on the sides of her bikini bottoms letting them fall as well her glorious butt, jiggling slightly with her movements, making him move quickly, nearly tripping over his swim shorts as he rips them off in his haste to get to her. The shower stall isn't overly large, but as she is tiny the addition of his large body doesn't make much difference.

He just watches her as she takes her sponge and squirts some vanilla body wash on it, her big brown eyes never leaving his, slowly moving it over her tummy and chest making slow circles around her boobs. Finn can't stand the tension, she is killing him, his dick is already hard and he needs to touch her, he grabs the sponge and turns her around pressing her back against his front, his member pressing into her lower back. She moans as he takes control one hand continuing with the sponge and his other gently caressing and massaging the other one, which fits perfectly into his large hand she drops her head back against his chest, turning her face towards his neck, making it easier for him to bend slightly and press his lips against hers. Meanwhile her right hand has reached behind to gently take hold of his balls and kneading them for a few minutes, before gripping his very well endowed manhood and stroking it firmly. Her left hand has reached up to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Oh baby you feel so good, the moans that leave his throat reverberate around the tiny stall, mingling with her own soft ones. She then twists in his arms her arms looping around his neck forcing his head down and latching her lips onto his. Her mouth immediately opening to admit his searching tongue and for a few minutes all that is heard is the water splashing over their bodies and against the tiles and more soft moans and sighs. She again pulls away and turns to rinse the few lingering vanilla scented bubbles off her body and moves out of the water stream, allowing Finn to do the same. Using her terry towelling robe as a towel she hands Finn her only other full sized towel, using her smaller wrap- towel for her hair.

Not many words are spoken but when her dark brown eyes meet his lighter brown ones, words are really quite unnecessary. As she drops the robe and climbs under the sheets reaching out to turn off the lamp, Finn slips in beside her and his lips again find hers in the dark, hands finding their way to each other's bodies working out which spots garner the most response, and best noises.

"You know Finny, I have come to a decision do you want to know what it is?"

"Of course baby you can tell me anything."

"Thankyou, well, I decided pretty soon after I met you actually… that I love you" and want to be with you, even when we go home, please tell me you want that too…"

"Wow, Rach, you beat me to it, I have wanted to tell you I fell in love with you five minutes after our first kiss, and I do love you so much Ms Berry, and want nothing more to be with you when we get home. With both of us going to school in New York, I figure we can have a proper relationship, maybe you would consider moving in with me to mine and Kurt's apartment?"

"That sounds perfect baby, I can't wait, but right now I want you to make love to me please"

"Of course it will be my very great pleasure." Finn rolls over so he is resting between her thighs his weight taken by his arms, as he leans down to kiss her , he feels her legs open wider to accommodate his body , a loud moan ripped from her throat as he presses into her. Her tiny body stretching, to take all of his substantial rock hard length inside, he waits a few seconds for her to adjust, kissing away the tear that escapes, murmuring apologies into her neck. (She is not a virgin, but it has been a while and he was no where as big as Finn) Until she starts to move her hips, letting him know she wants more, as he pulls in and out in a long smooth rhythm that feels so natural and perfect. Sex has never felt this good or right before, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh Finny you are perfect, I love you baby, more please… oh yes right there… GOD YES, YES I'm nearly there, harder oh-oh baby I'm ready "

"Come on baby cum for me then, I love you so much Rach" and with another couple of hard thrusts he explodes and shoots his seed in a hot stream deep inside her tiny shaking body, triggering her own gushing release. He can do nothing else but press a deep kiss to her puffy lips before rolling off her and pulling her gently so she is laying on top of him her ear pressed over his heart that is beating extra strongly and in time with hers. After they have come down from their highs and their harsh breathing has returned to normal. They just lay still, their minds separately taking in the new feelings and much deeper development in their relationship.

"I love you Rach, you are perfect, now sleep baby."

"Mmm, I love you too Finny so much."

XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX

**A/N: Well Finchel are together (YAY!) what did you think of Chastity? She made me laugh, I actually knew someone like her who was '****_very friendly'_**** towards a couple of sportsmen in the hotel we were staying at. **


	7. My Hero

**A/N: Many thanks for the lovely reviews, PM's and follows /favourites, even the silent readers. I'm very glad so many people are still finding my little story enjoyable. As always I own nothing, all mistakes are mine. **

Chapter 7 - My hero

Rachel was fascinated by the workings of the shearing shed in action, she had been given the OK to head down there the third day , she met their cook, a friendly but rather tough lady named Rosie, covered in tattoos' and missing the majority of her teeth, but who was happy to sit and have a chat while she waited for the 3 dozen scones for morning smoko to cook, Rachel thought she was a marvel dishing out meals and smoko's for the 10 shearers, as well as the 4 Roustabouts and herself of course). Rachel watched in amazement as the Roustabouts picked the wool up off the floor and threw it out over a big wire table (much like throwing a sheet over a bed) picking all the dirty bits, sticks and other muck off. Then the fleece is sorted, depending on the grade of wool, before the whole lot is shoved into a big strong bag called a wool bail, once full the bail was put in a press and squashed into a smaller block, the grade/type and name of the station were then stencilled on the front in big black letters. Rachel took plenty of photo's of the goings on, giggling when she saw the sheep for the first time after their 'hair cut'. Most of the guys were friendly enough; some wanting to get a little 'too friendly', but Rachel just smiled at them and said she was with someone. The sheep were then drafted or sorted into groups some for sale to the markets that in a few weeks would end up in the supermarkets in Perth. The lambs from the last season would then have their tails docked (cut off) and most of the male ones would be castrated. Cringing a little and feeling sorry for the poor baby sheep, she decided that after hearing how they did it, that she didn't want to watch that.

Her and Finn had settled into their own happy blissful bubble, he spent most nights with her and somehow most of his clothing found their way into her cupboard, probably because she now washed them, some time was spent talking about anything and everything and future plans, even more time was spent making love until sleep became a priority.

Through Cathy, after Rachel inquired secretly on their behalf, Finn and Puck had been able to get hold of a second hand drum kit and acoustic guitar and spent a lot of their free time jamming and rocking out some classic songs. Rachel usually just sat and watched as the guys had a ball, but one night after much cajoling from both Puck and Rachel, Finn sang a classic Bon Jovi love song the whole time never taking his eyes off Rachel, his hands banging the sticks on the skins without looking

"_Rainy night and we worked all day  
>We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay<br>We got something they can't take away  
>Our love, our lives<em>

Close the door, leave the cold outside  
>I don't need nothing when I'm by your side<br>We got something that'll never die  
>Our dreams, our pride<p>

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
>Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)<br>And I'll never let go cause  
>There's something I know deep inside<p>

You were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

We got something to believe in  
>Even if we don't know where we stand<br>Only God would know the reasons  
>But I bet he must have had a plan<br>Cause you were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

Light a candle, blow the world away  
>Table for two on a TV tray<br>It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
>Our time, our way<p>

So hold me close better hang on tight  
>Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride<br>We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
>Our world, our fight<p>

If we stand side by side (all night)  
>There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)<br>And I'll know that you'll be live  
>In my heart till the day that I die<p>

Cause you were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

We got something to believe in  
>Even if we don't know where we stand<br>Only God would know the reasons  
>But I bet he must have had a plan<br>Cause you were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
>Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)<br>And I'll never let go cause  
>There's something I know deep inside<p>

Cause you were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

We got something to believe in  
>Even if we don't know where we stand<br>Only God would know the reasons  
>But I bet he must have had a plan<p>

Cause you were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man<p>

You were born to be my baby  
>And baby, I was made to be your man"<p>

He was more than surprised when half way through Rachel joined in and started singing, her beautiful voice harmonising with his perfectly.

Puck looked up at the end and rolled his eyes at the way Rachel was squashed on Finn's lap behind the kit and their faces locked together in a passionate lip lock, he just groaned and shook his head before heading to his room. The amorous couple didn't even notice he was gone until they pulled apart for air.

"Where's Noah?"

"Don't know babe, must've gone to bed, why don't we go as well?

She gave him a cheeky smile and raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow and in a sultry tone "Good idea baby I'm feeling rather weary after that performance…"

Rachel wanted to have a special dinner for Thanksgiving, she was able to do things pretty much like home except for the turkey, it seems the consumption of the birds in Australia is only common at Christmas time, so instead she used chickens, using the same stuffing, and doing everything else just like she did at home with her dads. Finn and Puck thought it was great, and even gave her some different ideas of dishes their moms' made. To the Aussie guys it was just like a normal roast chook dinner, and they couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. They weren't really in favour of eating a vegetable as dessert either, when she offered them a slice of pumpkin pie. Finn and Puck on the other hand were happy they got an extra piece.

XXXXX ….. xxxxx ….. XXXXX

It was the beginning of December and everyone had the weekend off. Shearing was finished and the sheep were all sorted and back in their paddocks. During a late breakfast on Friday (6am instead of the usual 5am)

Ray said "those who wanted to could go into town or up the coast or what ever, but just be safe and back here on Sunday night. "

The other' 3 guys opted after a loud discussion, to go into town and find a pub and or a girl and "whether that little red headed Sheila was still workin' at the knock shop", and took off together in one of their own cars about 30 minutes later.

Finn, Noah and Rachel decide to take a trip to a popular land mark called the 'Blow Holes' about 73 Kms north of Carnarvon. Both Finn and Noah had organised an international driver's licence, before starting at the station, so Ray was happy to let them borrow one of the stations 4 wheel drives for their trip. As there were no shops in the vicinity Rachel packed a couple of eskies with plenty of food, drinks and cooking utensils. Ray had also lent them a couple of swags (mattresses wrapped in a big canvas sheet), some fishing gear and a small gas stove and gas bottle, reminding them that there was no fresh water so make sure they filled up the water barrel, also to grab an extra 3 or 4 of jerry cans filled with diesel just in case they wanted to go a bit further. When Rachel asked about the safety of swimming in the ocean and stingers, Ray said it should be ok but just keep an eye open and remember the first aid box just in case.

So with a few more safety instructions, a map and driving tips the 3 young Americans left the homestead, off on their mini holiday. Finn driving Rachel tucked in the middle on the bench seat Puck on the passenger side. Rachel had tuned the vehicle's radio in to the local Carnarvon station which to their surprise played quite a lot of the current chart hits, they sang along to the ones they knew, making general conversation when they didn't. Just enjoying being together and somewhere different, they were having a great time. Finn said it felt funny driving on the left side of the road but with the steering wheel on the right side of the car.

"Ya know when my Mom first told me she had organised this trip for me, I wasn't havin it, but I'm really fuckin' glad, that I came now 'cause this place is fuckin' beautiful, I can't believe it can fit so much fucking different shit into one place."

A deep sigh leaves Finn's mouth "Dude… do you kiss your Mother with that mouth? Is it really so hard for you to say one sentence without dropping an F-bomb?"

"Fuck you man, this is how the Puckmeister rolls take it or leave it dude, the ladies love me, you do don't you? My hot Jewish American princess, you know there's still time for you to jump aboard the Puckerman express to superhotsexwithastudville?" Finn takes his eyes of the road for a few seconds to glare at him, ignoring the cheeky smile and eyebrow wiggle, aimed at Rachel.

Finn shook his head and reached over to take Rachel's hand, squeezing it gently,

Controlling her giggles long enough to speak "Thankyou Noah for the offer but I'm very happy with Finn and FYI. The sex is pretty freaking awesome right here in Finchelland and more than enough to get me screaming"

"Finchel? What the hell is that sounds like some fancy assed cookie or somethin'"

"It is our names combined Fin and chel equals Finchel, I happen to think it is very cute and different just like Finn and I are different, but together make a perfect match."

"Oh for fuck's sake! I don't know how much more of this sickening goo-goo eyes and mushy shit I can take, I need to find me a lady friend otherwise I'm going go crazy being the only guy in the whole fucking country not gettin' any ,my fuckin hand is getting' blisters from havin' to help myself." Finn and Rachel just laughed at Puck's lamenting.

She turned her little face towards Finn and gave him a soft smile, he glanced down at her and as they made eye contact she told him with her eyes that she was his and no one was going to make her change her mind. Before turning to press a kiss on his bare shoulder then focusing her eyes again on the long stretch of highway in front of them the earth on either side covered in a carpet of wild flowers, in a mixed palette of pinks, white and yellows. Rach asked Finn to pull over so she could take some photos' about 20 K's up the highway Finn pulls into a lay-by turning off the engine and getting out. Rachel digs behind the seat for her backpack and camera, asking the guys to pose for a couple of shots in front of the Ute, before walking a little way off the road to stand amongst the flowers, very surprised when she touched them and noticed they felt like they were made from paper. Whilst she was busy , and unbeknownst to her Finn was doing his own photo shoot , though he was focusing more on the tiny brunette, dressed in her trademark short, shorts and tank top her hair in two long braids wrapped around her head and pinned making it like a crown. Her face was a picture, so happy and full of life, the smile stretching across her face was so bright and alive he felt his heart twist in his chest. He was sure there was a tether joining him to her because every time he she was close by, even if he couldn't physically see her he felt a tug on the unseen rope, drawing his heart closer and closer to her, he could see in his mind the words 'property of Rachel Berry' stamped across it. Shaking him self from his daydreams he snaps a few more shots of the scenery and when he aims the camera at his girl again… his heart just about stops because only about 5 feet from where she had wandered off to was a big red kangaroo standing up on its hind legs, balancing on its tail, tiny paws scratching its chest.

Finn saw the stunned, scared look on his girlfriends little face, and didn't want to startle either her or the animal so as softly and calmly as possible he calls out to her.

"Rach…? Rach, baby just walk away backwards slowly ok, don't startle it it's probably just as scared as you are, come on baby come to me."

He sees her nod gently as she begins to retrace her steps, until she was far enough away to turn and run into his open arms, her heart beating like a bass drum against his chest. He hugs her tightly and presses a kiss atop her head. Murmuring calming words into her hair. She turns her face back to where the roo was. Watching as the animal hops away at a fast pace. They walk quickly hand in hand back to the Ute, to carry on with their journey, Rachel still a little jumpy but more from surprise than fear.

"Oh my goodness did you see how big that kangaroo was Finny? I swear it must have been 6ft "

"I did baby, I think you must have woken it up, 'cause I read, that they spend quite a lot of the day resting in the shade of the trees and scrub, then once it has cooled down they go about their business, and the big males usually only fight each other over a female."

"Well as cool as it was to see one up close I'd rather watch from the car, now where is Noah?"

"Right here princess, I'm just checkin the lights."

"What do you mean Noah do you really think a policeman is going to give you a ticket all the way out here?" she starts to walk to the back of the car when Puck comes up smirking at her.

"Relax my little Jewish Princess I was just takin' a piss"

"Ew, TMI Noah, now let's continue with our journey I can't wait to see these famous blow holes apparently they are formed by the ocean being forced up through holes in the rocks, and causing a high pressure jet of water to shoot up about 20 meters into the air."

They finally reach their destination, thankful to be done with the gravel road part of the drive. Finn was glad the food eskies and other gear was tied down firmly because the corrugations on the road would have shaken everything off otherwise.

Finn parked the Ute on a fairly level spot inbetween some sand dunes, and only a couple of hundred meters from the waters edge, they could see the rocks and small bursts of water and were eager to explore further but wanted to get their camp set up first. They climbed out and started to unpack, Ray had also given them a big tarp and couple of tent poles. So they attached one end of the tarp to the side of the rails of the Ute and the others to the poles so they had shelter. They set up some folding chairs, swags, and the eskies leaving the stove on the back till later. After everything was organised they ate lunch, and enjoyed a cold beer or two just watching the waves swirling and the pelicans dipping their bucket sized beaks in the calmer water that pooled closer to shore. As well as smaller birds diving at a flat-out speed into the deeper water and surfacing moments later with a beak full of fish. It was very relaxing just sitting watching as the ocean seemed to move slowly at a distance but all of a sudden would come racing in and bash the land, before returning and leaving nothing but a line of foam on the sand.

"Well I'm goin' to try my hand at fishin; you two want to join me? Maybe we can have fish for dinner for a change." Puck stands up and picks the fishing rods and the tackle box, off the back and walks a little way to where the birds were grabbing lunch, thinking if they are eating then he should be able to catch some.

A couple of minutes later Finn and Rachel join him, Finn helps Rach thread her lure and attach the sinkers before showing her how to cast the line out past the sand bar.

"Oooh, Finny I think I've got something, some help please."

"Sure baby just keep winding the spool, WOW! Rach you caught a big one." Finn smiles' widely at the little dance Rachel is doing clapping her hands in anticipation of seeing her very first fish.

"Can you get it off please I don't want to touch it."

As he pulls the line in further on the sand, he starts to laugh, Rach stops her dance to send him a confused look.

"What is it Finn? Is it a really big one?"

"Um yeah baby it is…"

"Wow princess that will go super well with a side of cheese fries, and ranch dressing, mm - yum." Puck is grinning at her and in her excitement doesn't notice the sarcastic tone his voice has taken on

"Thankyou Noah I am rather pleased with my very first attempt at fishing, but I didn't pack any lemons or other seasonings that work with fi…" Finn has pulled the line right up and is busy untangling the line and hook from a jumble of sea –weed.

"Where's my fish?" meanwhile Puck and Finn both are laughing well Puck more so he has his arms wrapped around his waist, Finn looks up to see a pout on Rachel's face as she bends down to search through the pile of weed finding nothing but a couple of slimy sea sponges and a bit of cuttlefish.

"Never mind baby, next time, now how about we go for a little walk and check out the blow holes over there? She humph's but nods, and as Finn takes her hand squeezing it gently they leave Noah and walk back to their camp collecting their cameras.

Rachel was amazed at the pressure of the water and made little sounds of wonder every time a spurt of water shot up through the rocks. She got some fantastic action shots. The tide was just starting to come in with more force therefore causing the water jets to shoot higher. Finn took plenty of shots as well, though most of his had Rachel in the foreground, he decided that the drawings he did of her, he would turn into an album and give to her as a present later on, maybe when they got home some could be used to decorate their apartment (he could see it so clearly in his mind, he and Rach along with Kurt and Blaine having a blast).

The rest of the day was spent playing in the water, sun baking and generally just relaxing with a few drinks, of course it didn't take Rach long to become a little tipsy, being so tiny and all. Finn wasn't going to complain as the attention she was giving him, was along with his own consumption of the amber fluid, was heading towards a fun night. The guys set up the gas stove about 7: pm just as the sun was beginning its slide down the sky. By the light of torches they cooked some steaks and tofu burgers on the grill and finished off with some chocolate walnut brownies.

"Fuck princess, it's a fuckin' shame you chose Finnocence over there, because I could get used to your baking plus us both being extremely hot Jews, we could have a great time in the sack" he slurs his words slightly making Rachel giggle like a little girl. She stumbles somewhat trying to get up off Finns lap squealing a little as his warm hand pinches her butt while he is trying to hold her steady.

A loud grunt is released from Puck as Rachel plops herself in his lap making the chair sink a bit further into the sand. And presses a sloppy kiss on his rough cheek"Oh Noah, I'm s-sorry I … what was I saying? Oh yeah t-that's it" she bends her head, her mouth next to his ear, attempting to whisper, but failing miserably "I love my Finny, you know he just does things to me that…. Oh, his hands and his tongue….."

"Whoa, princess I think you need to tell him that…, so I'm going to grab my swag and find a spot away from the Finchel bang fest that is likely to be goin' down tonite, just try to keep the noise down ok? I'll catch to two kids in the morning."

"Yeah night man, Oh 'n be sure to take a torch dude, just in case a big goanna comes to visit."

"Fuck you Hudson, that little episode does not ever get mentioned again you understand."

"Good night Noah, sleep well" Finn and Rachel spend a while longer snuggled in Finn's chair, watching the stars until she starts to shiver a little.

"Come on baby let's go to bed and warm you up." He stands up in one motion lifting Rachel and carrying her bridal style through the sand to the other swag. They don't bother changing (plus the fact there are no bathrooms just a couple of pit toilets near the car park, but with a bit of clever acrobatics the pair manage to bury themselves in their bedding. After sharing a few heated kisses, Rachel's hand moves from Finn's chest and makes it's way, lightly scratching his torso with her fingernails on the way south, her small hand, sneaking into his swim shorts and latching on to his already hard dick.

"Rach?"

"I want to try something baby, I've never done it before, but I want to try please?" she doesn't seem to expect him to answer, instead wriggling down his body leaving a trail of little soft butterfly kisses, until her face is level with the bulge in his shorts. (She idly wonders what it must look like from the outside, two people squirming underneath a small tent, looking she imagines much like a snake shedding its skin but then decides she doesn't give a hoot).

"Oh baby girl are you trying to kill me or what?" Finn has moved his hands in a slow dance up her back every now and then stopping and drawing patterns and words on her bare skin with his fingertips, each touch sending bolts of electricity shooting through her body and settling at her core.

"No baby never, is this ok?" as she speaks her lips makes contact with his skin just above the waist band of his shorts, her other hand combs through the line of hair that disappears under his pants and as she pushes the clothing away he lifts his hips to help her. She is rewarded by the sight of his now fully erect rock hard manhood. A big smile breaks out on her face, and as her lips delicately take the tip, into her mouth running the tip of her tongue along the slit. A harsh grunt leaves his lips making her worry she has somehow hurt him.

"Are you ok Finny?"

"M'mm, oh yeah baby girl don't stop please that feels soo good." She feels emboldened by his praise and obvious enjoyment so she takes him further into her mouth her lips and tongue massaging him while her fingers caress his balls. Another moan this time it sounds like her name. She continues her actions changing to licking up and down his shaft like it is an ice cream cone. Again she opens her mouth wide and takes his whole considerable length deep inside; thankful she doesn't have a gag reflex. She feels his hands move up her back and settle either side of her head tangling in her hair exerting a gentle pressure to guide her without suffocating her. A few minutes (or hours, days even) later he mumbles,"Oh baby girl… please, I'm gonna' cum but it wanna' to be inside you."

She releases him with a rather loud 'plop' and licks her lips seductively, panting slightly her big brown eyes open even wider in the darkness, the only light is the moon shining brightly bathing the world in it's silver glow, and besides their laboured breaths, the only other sounds are those of the ocean lapping at the shore and the nocturnal sounds of the frogs, insects and the kangaroo's calling to each other. Creating a musical overlay to harmonize with the duet softly being sung by their bodies and whispered words of love. She wiggles her way back up the length of his body, her damp core rubbing against him through her skimpy bikini bottoms, then as his hands wrap around her, sliding down to undo them before one hand moves up to find the ties and deftly undoing her top . He moves his hand to run a long forefinger along her slit, pressing against the little magic button, Rachel's breath hitches and as she presses her lips hungrily against his, her hand has again gone south stroking him back to full mast moaning into his mouth and grinding her hips against his hand. Finn pulls his mouth away smiling softly at the frown and pout forming on Rachel's beautiful face. Through his ragged breaths he says

"I love you Rach and not just 'cause you did that, but I feel complete and happier than I've ever felt before and I want to be with you always."

"I love you too Finny, so, so much, and I agree you make me feel more alive than I've ever felt with anyone else and I know deep down that you and me are meant to be."

"You bet baby, you 'n me are endgame!"

"You know I love it when you get all romantic, but words at this minute in time are really quite unnecessary, so how about you just show me how much you love me by giving me what I want before I explode or do I have to get a ticket for the express to '_superhotsexwithastudville'_?"

Her giggles are overtaken by a loud growl from Finn as he suddenly flips them over and pressing a scorching kiss on her lips demanding an entry with his tongue while his hand presses against her moist center one long finger entering, winding up the spring of desire and as she lets out a moan of want his eyes make contact with hers. He lifts his head just enough to growl out that,

"I'm the only freakin' train you are allowed to ride, so are we clear on the fact that you are mine just as I am yours? Tell me baby."

"I love you." And with those three little words, without losing eye contact, he slams into her, her moans and sighs sending him to the heights of euphoric pleasure. She matches him thrust for thrust, until he feels her tighten around his shaft, before his own release is felt and with another couple of thrusts and his thumb rubbing her clit, they explode together, falling off the precipice of ecstasy. He rolls to the side slipping out of her leaving a damp trail of their combined love juices across her hip, before pulling her tenderly to lie across his heaving chest, as she lift her body, her face close to his, her eyes moist with unshed tears, her breaths ragged and uneven, causing her boobs to shake, she whispers.

"It will only ever be you Finn; no one else will ever make me feel like this, I love you forever faithfully." As she speaks she has taken his hand and pressed it against her heart, it only beats for you it is yours for as long as you want it baby, you are my hero."

"He leans down a little to meld their lips for a few minutes, before a whispered, "so forever then? ' Cause anything less just won't be long enough, but baby I think you got the hero bit wrong 'cause you are mine, thankyou for finding me. Sleep now baby girl."

He feels her head nod against his chest as she presses a soft kiss over his heart and a soft contented sigh as she snuggles against him, his arm making a protective cage around her tiny body, cute little snuffly sounds indicating she is asleep. Their bedding has managed to tangle around his feet but he is able to grab hold of enough without disturbing his love, to cover them against the cool night air.

His own breathing has finally calmed down and as he gazes at the brilliant stars shinning in the heavens above, he smiles at the quirk of fate that made him decide to travel all the way to an other country on an adventure only to find the girl who made his life complete, and the fact they would both be in New York next year, was the icing on the cake. He sends a silent thankyou to the stars for sending him his own star and promises to always love and protect her. And with those thoughts of the future he finally succumbs to sleep a soft smile on his face.

XXXXX ….. xxxxx ….. XXXXX

The rest of the weekend was great fun they spent a bit more time fishing and this time managed to catch enough for a decent feed, marvelling at the way it tasted just with some bread and butter, by Sunday morning they had pretty much eaten all the food and were more than ready for a shower so after a lazy breakfast of toast and Finn's new favourite spread vegemite, they packed up making sure the only things they left behind were footprints, jumped in the ute this time Puck driving. Rachel spent most of the trip home asleep with her head against Finn's shoulder.

The other guys didn't arrive back till very late on the Sunday night they still looked very under the weather at breakfast the next day, only eating toast and slurping their black coffee. Ray who had no sympathy for self inflicted hangovers gave them as many messy jobs as he could think of like cleaning the drains and chook pen out.

Things back at the station got busy again with mill runs and checking of fences and general tidying up around the homestead; the cyclone season was approaching so it was important to make sure everything was secure.

Rachel's 19th birthday was the 18th of December, she had a skype session with her dads who after speaking to their daughter were introduced to Finn and Noah, and all four men seemed to get on perfectly well. Puck told Finn afterwards he was a stronger man than himself for getting tangled up with a chick with two dads. Finn slaps him on the shoulder and just smiles saying even if she had 10 dads she is worth all the interrogations' about his intentions. Ray, Finn and Puck organised a little party for her, they cooked a nice vegetarian dinner, cleaned up the kitchen, and played bartender. All of them were, by the end of the night rather giggly. Singing along to what ever song was playing on the stereo, Ray had brought out his country and western CD's and amazed them by crooning along to the likes of Johnny Cash and Charlie Pride, and even some Lady Antebellum. All in all Rachel decided that this birthday was the best she'd had and thanked the guys for making it extra special.

About 4 days before Christmas Ray gathers everyone in the dinning room and explains that a cyclone warning is current, for along the coast and they need to go out to all the mills and turn them off, so they don't get damaged if the cyclone passes this way. He sends them out in pairs. Rachel asks if she can go with Finn. Ray gives his ok so Finn and Rachel set off on a bike; they got the 5 mills closest to the house, with the other guys heading off other directions. Rachel had been learning how to ride a motor bike but was still nervous and didn't go as fast as the guys but she could drive fast enough to keep the bike upright. It takes a good 15 minutes to reach the first mill and once Finn has turned the pumping mechanism lever off he checks that everything else is ok before they take off for the next one by the time they get to the last mill the sky is starting to darken even though it is only early afternoon, the air feels heavy and the sun streaking through the clouds is making weird patterns in the dusky sky. They had just got back on the bike when Rachel leans forward and yells loudly over the engine noise.

"Oh Finny it feels really strange being outside in this weather, do you think we will be safe and get back in time? Those clouds look threatening."

"We'll be fine baby don't worry we aren't that far away now." He smiles as he feels her press her face into his back and squeeze him tighter.

They were only about 30 minutes from home with only the bike's single headlight, illuminating the stormy gloominess ahead, just as they were riding past a rusty, derelict, windmill stand, and before he could even see it or do anything to avoid it, a huge red kangaroo bounds out from the shadows and barrels into the motorbike, sending both the bike and its passengers sprawling in different directions.

Rachel is thrown a couple of feet from the impact zone landing on her back with a hard thud her head bouncing against the hard dirt. A couple of minutes later dazed but not immediately noticing any injuries she scrambles to her knees., wincing as her head pounds as she brushes the hair from her face she feels a wetness but doesn't think about it her main focus is finding Finn. Her voice full of worry calling anxiously for her boyfriend

"Finn, where are you baby? Please answer me, are you hurt? Finny please don't tease me." She starts to cry "Finn come on we have to get home." as she starts to crawl to where she can see the headlight, as she tries to stand her leg collapses underneath her and she falls crying out in pain, through her tears she continues to crawl towards the bike knowing Finn is there, she is terrified that something terrible has happened to him if he can't answer her.

Thinking she is heading in the right direction she continues to crawl along the hard rocky ground till she comes in contact with a warm body.

"Finn baby can you hear me it's Rachel, come on sweetheart answer me please … I'm really scared … Finn please answer me baby…" she feels her way up his body which is face down, noticing as she presses tenderly along his body, that one leg is at an odd angle, but really can't tell in the dark until she reaches his face, gently cupping his uppermost cheek and rubbing a shaky hand over his forehead, brushing his hair back from his face she presses a soft kiss to his mouth hoping he is just knocked out and will wake up soon, she doesn't know what to do she certainly isn't going to leave him here on his own. She tries to stand and hobble over to the bike tears silently dripping of her chin, thinking that maybe she can turn it, so the headlight shines on them and hoping that someone will come looking for them if they are out too long. As she tries to stand her leg gives way and a sharp pain shoots from her ankle up her leg, again she fights the pain and after a couple of tries manages to pull her self up and push the bike up and with a loud grunting scream tearing from her throat and a herculean burst of adrenalin pulls it back on it's stand. She takes a couple of ragged breaths feeling a bit woozy, but puts it down to the exertion, and angles the light to where Finn is.

What she sees tears another anguished scream from her burning throat, because her big strong boyfriend is face down in the dirt one leg at an odd angle one arm underneath his body. The back of his head covered in blood and a big long piece of mill frame across his back, ignoring the pain in her leg she scrambles back to Finn grabbing hold of the pipe and grunting as she pushes it off him , as she does she hears an ominous creaking.

"FINNY PLEASE MOVE BABY I THINK THE WINDMILL IS GOING TO FALL, COME ON BABY." Trying to get her head around the danger they are both in if the stand falls she shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts, groaning at the pain in her head. She gives herself a pep talk.

"_Come on Rachel you can do this you have get Finn out of the danger zone, he will be ok someone will come and find you very soon. You can't let him down, you can do this girl." _She nods her head in acceptance of the fact that she can do this she can save her love.

So harnessing an inner previously unknown strength and another burst of adrenalin she takes hold of Finn's warm hand and pulls him along the ground stopping every few minutes to take a breath, wincing every inch and hoping that Finn can't feel the rough ground cutting into his exposed and already sore body. But after what seems like hours she has at least managed to get him a couple of feet away from the trajectory of the mill stand if it should fall. Her breath coming in ragged pants she leans her face towards Finn's and still sobbing tells him "You should be safe now baby, I love you so very much, but can you please give me a sign you are ok."

She curls up next to him stroking his face and singing softly their favourite journey song faithfully, and now her adrenalin rush has worn off, she is feeling very dizzy and like she is going to vomit, she thinks if she just closes her eyes for a minute she'll feel better…

Thinking she must be dreaming she hears someone calling hers and Finn's name but is so comfy snuggled up next to Finn, she doesn't answer…

XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX

"Miss Berry can you hear me? "

"Please Daddy 5 more minutes I promise I'll get up… "

"Rachel my name is Doctor Burchmore, you are in the Carnarvon hospital you had an accident on a motorbike one day ago, can you remember anything?"

"What?" Her eyes fly open as the memories of the accident come rushing back. "OH MY GOD FINN, WHERE IS HE PLEASE TELL ME HE IS OK I HAVE TO SEE HIM, FINNY" she starts to cry and throws off the sheets attempting to find her boyfriend. She is hindered by the drip in her arm and the heavy plaster on the lower part of her leg encasing her foot and ending just under her knee.

"Can someone just please tell me where Finn Hudson is please?"

In a gruff no nonsense tone the doctor addresses her "Miss Berry, I will have someone take you to him shortly, for now can you just calm down and let me check you out, I'm a very busy man and have lots of other patients, so if you would sit still!"

Properly chastised she nods her head gently, groaning at the movement that makes her head throb wickedly, pulls the sheets back up and mumbles out an apology "I'm very sorry Doctor, please continue."

"Thankyou, now as I'm sure you've noticed you have a plaster cast on your right leg that is because you have a broken ankle, which will require you to wear the cast for at least 6 weeks, you also have numerous contusions' cuts and grazes, you also suffered a mild concussion . But overall you were very lucky; I have prescribed pain medication and some antibiotic cream for a few days but you should be able to leave tomorrow. I will send a nurse along shortly to help you to the bathroom and set you up with some crutches, the drip in your arm is to replace fluids as your body was slightly dehydrated, but should be able to be removed very soon."

"Thankyou Doctor, I really appreciate everything you've done, but can someone please take me to see my boyfriend, I need to see him."

"Of course, Nurse would you please take Miss Berry down to room 621, because I have a feeling she will give herself another injury trying to find her young man." He rolls his eyes at the way Rachel has thrown of her sheets and sitting up, her good foot reaching down to the floor, blushing as she tries to pull her short hospital gown down to cover herself.

When Rachel arrives at the door of room 621, she thanks the nurse and tells her she will be fine and will return to her room when she is ready, the nurse tries to argue about visiting hours and rest times but stubborn, assertive Rachel Berry comes to the fore and all the nurse can do is say "just be careful" Rachel thanks her for her understanding before stretching her neck so she can see through the glass panel in the door, and a strangled sob leaves her throat when she sees her Finn laying on his back his left leg in a thigh length cast, a thick white bandage on the side of his head, just as her hand reaches out to open the door, it is done for her and her wheel chair is suddenly spun around and pushed away from the door.

"HEY…"

"Shit princess, you two nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack, I'm glad you are ok though, and now that you are here maybe you can calm your lover boy down, he's been giving the hot nurses a hard time trying to find out where you were."

"NOAH! Oh my is he ok, I tried to get someone to tell me where he was but they wouldn't, can I please just go to him" she starts to cry with frustration , but the minute Puck has reversed her chair through the door she hears the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Rach, baby are you ok? I'm so sorry, Rach…"

"Finn, I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up… and" she bursts in to tears Puck can see him trying to get to her so he quickly pushes the chair next to the bed and gently lifts Rachel out, placing her next to Finn. He immediately wraps his arms around her one hand stoking her hair and pressing his lips against her cheek; she turns her face upwards and latches her lips onto his, their tears blending together. They spent most of the afternoon cuddled together needing to have body contact, putting their minds at rest that their love was ok.

"Babe, will you stop, you have nothing to be sorry about from what Puck tells me you pulled me away from under the stand, before it fell. You were so brave baby and I'm so very proud of you it can't have been easy to haul my giant ass… you know your my hero don't you in more ways than one, I love you Rach for ever."

"I love you too and if you ever scare me like that again I swear Fin…" he leans down cups her face gently and lays a deep kiss on her pouty lips. Stopping the mini lecture he is sure she would give him.

The first couple of days after they are both released from hospital is spent at Doug and Cathy's house, and as it is Christmas Puck even comes to town so he can drive them home after. They have a great time and really enjoy the celebrations. Luckily Finn's injuries weren't as bad as Rachel first thought; he suffered a concussion and a broken leg as well as a deep gash that required 25 stiches just under his left shoulder blade and another one on the side of his head. They had both begged their employers not to let their parents know they had been hurt because (one) there was nothing they could do from the States and (two) they were ok now.

By Valentines Day, both Finn and Rachel were fully recovered, and life at Barratharna went on as normal, it was hard to believe that in a few months their time in Australia would be up and the rest of their lives would begin, but what made it better was that their new lives would be with each other. As she curled up next to him one night, his steady breathing lulling her to sleep, she giggled softly, as she remembered what she had said to her friend Sarah and her dads about making time for herself and not actively looking for a relationship, but was so happy she had changed her mind and found something better than she could of ever imagined her very own hero...

**XXXXX ….. xxxxx ….. XXXXX**

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts, thanks to everyone that is still with me, I really appreciate the support… **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7**

**cab4five**


	8. Homeward Bound

Chapter 8 – Homeward bound

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback I am so very glad you are still enjoying this. As always I own nothing, all mistakes are mine. This is the penultimate chapter so please stay with me.**

**March 2015**

Finn hated it when Rach got out of bed to start the breakfast, but knew it was her job.

I groan as I squeeze her breast and press my lips to her bare shoulder, trying to entice her to stay. I hear her sweet musical giggle and begrudgingly open my eyes only to see my favourite sight a naked Rachel Berry, her brunette tresses in a tumble around her shoulders, and my little signs of ownership scattered over her beautiful, golden skin. I try to make sure I place the hickies where she can cover them but sometimes the passion I feel for her can't be contained and …, well I forget myself, but she gets me back, she might be tiny but she certainly gives as good as she gets.

"Sorry baby but if I don't get up the guys will be banging on the door and I really don't think you want them to see me like this do you?"

My voice thick with sleep still, I groan again and mumble "no freakin way, but can I at least get a kiss to see me through? Pleeease baby girl" I pout and give her my sad puppy dog look.

By the time I am fully awake, Rach is dressed and done her hair in long braids, she leans over the bed and looks at me with a cheeky smile, "Hmm, I 'spose I could be spare a kiss for a handsome man, but just don't tell my boyfriend…," I just growl and reach my arms out to pull her tiny laughing body against mine pressing my lips firmly to hers leaving no doubt in either mind who we belong to. A few minutes later with a dazed look on her face and puffy lips she finally pulls away, panting heavily.

"W-wow babe that certainly is my favourite way to say good morning, now I'm going to the kitchen, and I think you need the bathroom to deal with Finny Jnr…? I love you" another groan as I drop my head back on the pillows, echoing her words as she slips out the door and I take a couple of deep breaths, before getting up and making my way to the shower to calm myself down under the warm water.

It was hard to believe most days that they were on a sheep station hundreds of miles in the outback and away from civilisation, because they had all the mod cons. But the isolated setting becomes perfectly clear, as he and Puck are heading out just after brekkie, with packed cribs for the day. To repair some fences, it seems the local kangaroo's and emu's haven't learnt what a gate is for, so they continually try to go through the wire, but 9 times out of 10 they get tangled up and in their struggles to get free, break the wire and knock the posts over, as well as hurt them selves. They usually get up, but on a couple of occasions the guys have had to untangle the body and drag it away into the bush…, Ugh not nice. (Starting early is the only way to beat the heat. The temps climb up to the mid 30's on average but for a few days in February it got up the high 40's (well in Celsius degrees) Finn knew he could check the Co–Fo conversion table in the office but it didn't make much difference all he knew is that is was fucking hot.

During his time on the station Finn had got to know the mo-hawked dude from the motor city pretty well, they had become real close and had some good man to man conversations, about their future and dreams and aspirations. Puck had mentioned that he had thought about how cool it would be to run his own bar restaurant type of place that had good live music and people can get up and sing or play, but knows shit all about it.

"Have you thought about going to community college or somewhere to get a degree in small business management dude?"

"Yeah, but with no job to go back to how can I afford it? That was one reason I wasn't too pissed about this place, 'N 'Cause I haven't spent much , most of my pay checks are just sitting in the bank but that's not goin' to pay for much at fuckin' school"

"Do you really have to go back to Detroit…? I mean, I'm only askin' 'cause my Dad has a mechanical/ tire repair shop in Lima, and once I'm in New York at college, he will need someone who knows his way around an engine and workshop to help him out, and the pay check isn't too bad either, there would be the spare bedroom at our place… and it would give you something to do while you figured out school or whatever…, unless you got a honey back in Detroit and don't wanna leave there…?" Finn sends Puck a sly grin and raises one eyebrow, earning a one finger salute as his answer.

"Fuck off dude you know I don't got a chick, seeing as you nabbed the best one I'd seen in fuckin' forever" he shakes his head "I don't understand how the fuck a giant goofball like you managed to snag the hottest chick in this damn country..., But I don't know man your folks don't even know me, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want a complete fucking stranger living in their house man."

"It must be my charming smile or maybe the size of my dick; you know what they say about tall guys…"

"Fuck man, I don't want to know, but as long as you look after her in the Big Apple I'm happy for you…, I wonder if she has any girlfriends?"

"Thanks man and don't worry she is it for me, but just please think about it ok? When we get home tonight I'll send 'em an e-mail letting them know and asking if they can help out, OK?

"Thanks man, I appreciate the help, now lets get this damn fence done so we can get back and cool off in the pool, I could use a look at Berry's tight little ass and those mile long legs in that red bikini to help me sleep." Finn whacks him on the shoulder cursing under his breath, about him being a perverted ass.

When Puck got to the pool later and saw no sign of his favourite Jewish American princess, or Finn, he laughs out loud making the other guys shake their heads and wonder what was wrong with him, realising Finn must have taken his joke seriously and somehow managed to keep Rachel busy in their room that afternoon.

**XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX**

Finn had heard back from his parents about helping Puck out a couple of days later and was glad to hear that they were more than happy to help him out, with a full time job, and they even offered him the basement room with separate bathroom that Burt converted for him and Kurt years ago before building the addition onto the back of the house. He would still be able to see his Mom and little sister in Detroit as it was only about a two hour drive. That got Finn thinking about just how big Western Australia really is, because in the two hours it would take to drive from Detroit to Lima, they would only just be arriving in Carnarvon from the station (which from what he remembers from his trip here, is about a 12 hour drive from Perth). He just shook his head in wonder at the vastness of this country and continues with his correspondence, letting them know that he would try and organise a skype session ASAP, so they could talk to Puck face to face.

When he told Puck the news later that day he thought his tough mo-hawked friend was going to kill him because his face crumples and he grabs Finn around the neck in a tight hug that stops his air intake, mumbling out thankyous in a choked voice. Finn awkwardly pats him on the back and says.

"Whoa man, it's cool, happy to help, my Mom is excited about having you there and as long as you like to eat it will make her happy, she is looking forward to having someone to go all mother hen on, and Dad is thankful to have an honest reliable guy that will listen and pay attention. As long as your Mom is OK with you moving then everything is cool, my folks want to have a skype chat just to get to know you before we get home.

"Thanks Dude, I promise I won't let you or your folks down."

"Hey don't worry, just take the time and opportunity to sort yourself out so you know where you want to go in the future. The Lima U has some pretty cool business courses as well as music ones so maybe you will find what you're looking for, but remember the only person you need to focus on is you. Plus I'll be bringing Rach home to visit most holidays so we'll still catch-up … and you never know your luck dude maybe you'll find your '_own Jewish princess'_, which will make your Mom happy, and then you will stop checkin' out my woman, plus I've heard those college girls are super hot…"

**XXXXX ….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX**

It was hard to believe that he only had another two months before it wastime to leave Australia; Finn had had such a wonderful time (besides the whole bike accident, which his family still didn't know about), he had grown, obviously not physically (well maybe he had filled out and his arms and chest were now firmer and more defined and he did a tan) but emotionally, and knew he was more than ready to knuckle down at college and train to be the best damn teacher he could be.

Everything in his life was just perfect but the time left seemed to just fly by, and on the second to last day Ray decided they would have a party, to send the Americans off with a bang, the next morning. Doug was taking the three of them into Carnarvon in his plane and they would then catch one to Perth then their international flight to the USA. Cathy had organised their tickets so at least they would all be on the same flight and seat block. They all wanted to go to Ohio to meet each others families, but the main reason is Rachel and Finn wanted to stay together.

Rachel was a little bit down when she went to say good bye to Old Tim, with a package of his favourite banana bread (they had become close always talking about plants and him showing and telling her stories about the bush and his people's history). It was not his way to hug but he did present her with a large rolled up sheet of paper and in his soft voice "I make this for you cookie so you 'member." Through her tears Rachel unrolled the paper and gasped as the myriad of coloured dots in a pattern depicting a Kangaroo, face to face with an Emu, at their feet a goanna and forming the border of the page a snake, she giggled wetly when she noticed in the top right hand corner a small hand drawn picture of a plate of (what she assumed was banana bread).

"Oh, Tim thankyou so much I love it. Now you promise me to stay safe and look after yourself yes?"

He nods his grey head, a sad smile on his dark whiskered face "Yes cookie, maybe you, QBee, come back someday, maybe with babies?

"I promise Tim" and with tears running down her cheeks she turns back towards the house pausing halfway to turn and wave at the old man. She very carefully packs the painting in her suitcase along with the carved emu egg, and small boomerang which was a birthday gift from Tim. She hoped there would be no problems getting her souvenirs' through customs.

**XXXXX... XXXXX ….. XXXXX**

Rachel spent most of the trip into town in tears after saying goodbye to Ray; she thanked him for all his help and for looking after her in her Dad's place, and for the care of herself and Finn after their accident. She made sure to leave the pantry stocked with all his favourite baked treats as extra thanks.

15 minutes of teary goodbyes' and tight hugs (with Cathy and the kids) later the three young American's boarded their commuter flight in Carnarvon, and as they took one last look out of the window at the rugged red dirt and scraggly grey/green scrub, in such contrast to the turquoise ocean hugging the shore line, before settling back in their seats. Each was lost in their own minds about what had originally enticed them to leave their comfortable homes and families in New York, Lima Ohio and Detroit Michigan, to fly thousands of miles to an isolated homestead in another country, undertaking a lifestyle so very different from what they have known all their lives, encouraging them to live outside their box and become the person they somehow always knew was hiding inside but was for some unknown reason unable or too scared to bring out, also the opportunity to find what they didn't even know they were looking for.

_In Noah Puckerman's case it was to find within himself the belief he was better than a lot of people back home had thought, and despite being given the reputation of being an unemployed loser and without a solid plan for his future, had realised he was worth more__**, he now had a plan**__**and a**__**future**__, something he never would have had the guts to even consider if he hadn't been given the opportunity to make this trip in the first place, and met his two fellow Americans. Their belief in their own abilities and faith, that dreams can come true, if you get up off your ass and chase them. He had made his mom so proud, and when he told her over the phone that he had signed up for part time online course in small business management, at the Lima University, while he worked for Burt Hummel, she burst into tears, which in turn made him cry. For all his tough bravado and attitude he put on in public he was simply a boy who loved his momma and wanted her to be proud of him, he also decided it was up to him to be a role model for his kid sister, and make sure she was protected as their deadbeat fucker of a father was more interested in freeloading and mooching his way through California or wherever the fuck he was now, than looking after his family, Puck was determined the name Puckerman was going to be spoken with pride from now on, and if he ever came face to face with Elijah Puckerman he was going to first punch him in the face and then tell him to stay the fuck away, because HIS family was better off without him, they had a real man to look out for them now. _

…_xxx…xxx…xxx…_

_Finn Hudson looked out the small square window, knowing that after his twelve months in the outback of Australia, he had changed, not in his career direction because he'd had his future planned out for years and was excited about starting college in September, but in that he had found his ONE, it was as simple as that, he had spent most of high school just going with the flow and dating the 'popular clichéd blonde cheerleader' and in the end finding himself being played for a fool. Hiding his love and talent for drawing and art because it was deemed 'uncool and gay' by the popular clique, but who spent their time teasing and humiliating the kids not afraid too show the rest of the world they were individuals, that found enjoyment in music and other artistic pursuits. But he knows the catalyst for his own emotional growth, is at this minute curled up in the small seat next to him holding his large rough hand tightly between her two tiny ones, resting her head against his shoulder. When he started this adventure he was determined to put his love life on hold and not actively look for any attachments, but the minute he laid eyes on the tiny brunette, with the beautiful voice, he felt something inside shift, and he let all his insecurities and fears at being called a whipped momma's boy fly away. Picked up his drawing pad and let out the real Finn Christopher Hudson, that had been hiding behind a set of football pads and a letterman jacket. Capturing on paper memories that will last a lifetime and knowing that being happy with who and what you are is the most important thing, being popular at school means zilch in the real world, it doesn't get you someone to love you for every thing you are and understand what you mean without words, but lets you make mistakes and is there, telling you that you can do what ever it is you attempt. He thanks whatever cosmic being that led him to find the flyer on the notice board that day and vows to be the best damn teacher he can be and one day pass his story on to his kids._

…_xxx…xxx…xxx_

_When Miss Rachel Berry decided to up stakes and move across the world on a whim, her motivations were purely to put her disastrous love life behind her and live a little before embarking on her lifelong dream to be a Broadway icon, she had no intentions of falling for tall dimpled Midwesterners' but from the first eye contact she knew that plan had shot straight out the window, because amid the red dirt , stunning sunsets and beautiful but sometimes, unforgiving harsh outback scenery. Her plans changed and her heart and mind were shocked into believing that a successful career on the stage, would mean nothing, without that special someone to come home to every night, and listen to the tired ramblings about over demanding directors and petulant lead actors . But who with a soft kiss on the mouth or a gentle foot massage can make the hardest most taxing day seem like nothing. She knew he was there for the long haul and even though they were only 19 years old, knew that the tether joining their hearts was only going to get stronger the longer she was lucky enough to be by his side. She had found with him an equal but also her best friend and it made her a lot less selfish and single minded person, who was happy to just listen to and support any and all endeavours that got his enthusiasm flowing._

…_xxx…xxx…xxx_

"_Good morning, this is Captain Norwood speaking, on behalf of my crew I'd like to welcome you aboard flight 215 direct to Dayton International Airport in Ohio; we are scheduled to arrive at 0700 hours on Friday morning, please pay attention to the safety procedures explained by our cabin crew and if you have any questions or problems please don't hesitate to ask for assistance._ Our lovely _Hostess's will be along shortly with the food and drink cart, so please enjoy a delicious snack and beverage, there is also a selection of in-flight movies so just select your preference from the screen on the console in front of you and enjoy. I hope you enjoy your flight and thankyou for choosing AUSAIR"_

"Man I can't wait to be done with all this fuckin flying crap, I just wanna get home and get settled into my new digs , I think Mom and Becca must be staying with your folks Huddy, for a day or so before Becca starts school, she said she would meet me in Ohio."

"Yeah man I know Mom said something about that, and Rach's Dads' are going to be there to, to get to know my folks I'm pretty sure my brother and his boyfriend are home on summer break still so it will be like a big party. I'm a bit scared about meeting Rach's Dad's though; I mean what if they want to kill me for snatching away their baby girl huh?"

"Relax dude just be your charming goofy self and I'm sure they love you, if not you can always get my Jewish American princess to protect you,"

"Protect him from what Noah?" Rachel asks as she squeezes past the guys pressing a kiss on Finn smiling mouth as she passes, to her window seat after returning from the bathroom.

"Nothing princess, I was just telling your boy here, that if your Dads' decide to go after him for defiling their precious baby girl you will protect him. I mean one father is bad enough but you've got two… but hey man just think how much cheaper the wedding will be, but then again that's two men you have got to win over." He chuckles out loud at the worried look on Finn's face before muttering about his meal and hopes it arrives soon because he is starving.

"Baby, please tell me you aren't nervous about meeting my Dad's? You've spoken to them on skype and they love you" she takes his hand and brings it to her mouth placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I'll be fine Rach, I just hope they know that I will do my very best to look after you in New York…, well that's if they let you live with me and Kurt and Blaine and don't think it will be crazy sex party every night."

Through her giggles , "Oh Baby, they know Kurt and Blaine are gay and are more than happy for me to move in with you boys, they are very much looking forward to meeting the guys and introducing them to a few of their friends who might be able to help them in their future aspirations."

Most of the flight was spent sleeping, and watching the in-flight movies. Rachel was very pleased to see Funny Girl was on the list and made Finn watch it, saying that it is her all time favourite movie and she very much wants to play Fanny Brice on stage one day. As she is softly singing along to all the songs, she never notices as her eyes were on Barbra, but Finn hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time, because her voice always seemed to touch something inside and he couldn't be bothered to watch the screen, when his girl was better. Puck meanwhile had found a typical boy movie to watch that from her spot on Finn's other side , she could see was all about explosions and naked women in equal quantities, she was thankful she couldn't hear it but from the excited look on Noah's face, she could imagine the language.

When the captain's voice again came over the intercom informing the passengers' they would be landing in Dayton in about 40 Minutes, Rachel hurriedly checked that all their belongings were packed away and reached up to get her carryon bag from the overhead locker, but just as she stretched up her shirt lifted a little, a strip of bare skin on her waist, peaking over the top of her jeans she felt a warm kiss on her belly, looking down she smiled at her boyfriend and was answered with a '_what'_ look. She halts her luggage collection to bend down and press her lips firmly against his smiling ones, before whispering in his ear that he needs to behave himself and that they will have plenty of time for that later.

"Promise"

"Yes baby I promise, I might even have another conversation with Finny jnr if he is up for it."

Nodding his head like an excited little boy "Oh yeah I can guarantee he'll be up for it, as long as he gets to talk to his best friend after 'cause you know it's been a while since they had a 'conversation' and as they missed out on joining the 'mile high club' he is feeling pretty damn neglected."

"I know baby it won't be long, but as long as he remembers that I love him so very much."

"He does and he loves you too, he just gets a bit jealous when Finn senior moves in though and steals you away."

"Can you two shut the fuck up for 5 fucking minutes, we all know you two are knocking boots on a regular basis, but for those of us who haven't had any lovin' for fucking ages can you please keep it to yourselves. God, I hope to fuck there are some ladies in Lima who will be interested in the best piece of Puckerone Hudson," he says pointing his crotch "or I'm going to go fuckin crazy."

"_Attention ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our descent into Dayton please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying AUSAIR and hope to see you again, have a good evening."_

By the time Rachel, Finn and Noah had collected their luggage and made their way into the arrivals lounge their ears were bombarded with greetings and their bodies wrapped up in multiple arms, tears dripping off chins', hands shaking and strong hugs squeezing the life out of each other.

"Baby girl, oh how we've missed you "

"Finny, thank goodness you are home."

"Noah, thank Moses, you look wonderful."

Through their own sudden unbidden bouts of happy tears the three just allowed their parents to smother them before breaking away and in Rachel and Finn's case reaching for each others' hand , her tiny one enveloped by his much larger one , and stretching up on her tippy toes pressing a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek. In a proud voice stating.

"Daddy, Papa I'd like you to meet in person my boyfriend Finn Hudson…, Finny baby this My Papa, Leroy Berry" indicating the tall well built African/American man standing with his arm around the shoulders of a smaller man . Finn extends his right hand and firmly returns the strong hand shake. "And this is my Daddy, Hiram Berry" Finn again offers his hand , though this time the action is accompanied by the smaller man rushing forward and engulfing Finn in a strong hug and sobbing into his chest. Poor Finn doesn't quite know what to do so he just awkwardly pats Hiram on the back, sending a look to his girlfriend silently asking for help.

"T-thankyou son for making our Rachel so very happy,"

"Um, no problem, Mr Berry, she makes me real happy too." The older man pulls away and still sobbing rejoins his husband not noticing the soft look in his daughters eyes at the welcome and acceptance Finn received.

Finn then turns to his parents, and just as proudly as his girlfriend says "Mom, Dad, this is my Rachel. Rach baby, this is my Mom, Carole and Dad, Burt Hummel." Before Rachel can get a word out she is immediately engulfed in an embrace and pressed against Carole's breast, whispered words of thanks and welcome making their way through the teary breaths. All the tiny girl can do is gently rub the older woman's back and smile at Finn who she notices is swiping at the moisture running down his face.

To calm the situation of sobbing parents and embarrassed children Burt clears his throat and says inquiringly

"Ok well how about we head for the cars and get the kids settled at home yes? Then we have a nice long chat over breakfast, Elsie are right to drive back?" looking over the group at Mrs Puckerman holding on to her Noah's forearm for dear life.

"Yes thanks Burt, my Noah and I will be fine, we have a lot to talk about anyway" she nods and sends a knowing look towards Burt and Carole, who is adopting the same stance and holding on to her own son tightly with one hand around his bicep.

Once the 8 people reach their cars and separate, Rachel breaks the hold her dad's have on her hands and rushes over to Finn, reaching up just as he bends down to press a deep kiss on each others lips, she smiles into the kiss at the moan of want that escapes Finn's mouth, "I love you baby, see you in Lima"

Another couple of quick pecks as he says in-between each one "I love you too, see you soon."

By the time the three families arrive at the Hudmel home in Lima, the travellers are looking for a shower and a feed followed by a long sleep, so after quickly showing them to their rooms, Carole and Elsie set about making breakfast, while the Berry men set the table, unbeknownst to their respective children their parents have become very close and Elsie Puckerman is more than grateful to the Hummel's, for helping her Noah.

Rachel has finished her shower and is just walking down the hall, when she is suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a darkened room, where her lips are immediately attacked by a pair of very familiar ones. A hungry moan is released as her hands find their way up the bare chiselled torso belonging to her man, his hands cupping her skirt encased bottom, squeezing gently before moving up her back and rubbing little circles till he reaches her bare shoulders. Rachel's voice escaping in a pant

"Oh baby I need you please it's been too long, please"

"Babe I need you too but our parents are down stairs…,"

"Well Mr. Hudson you will just have to be extra quiet then won't you hmm?"

"Me be quiet? I think you've got that wrong baby but if you're game I am more than ready."

All the response needed from his girl was another soft kiss and a nod while her tiny hand rubbed his very noticeable erection straining against his basketball shorts.

As he lay her down on his bed (after making sure his door was locked) he proceeded to kiss away her giggles and one handed found the zipper on her little skirt, attempting to pull it off her body, that smelt like vanilla heaven. A soft frustrated growl left his lips, at the barrier between his lips and her perfect honey coloured skin. Meanwhile using her feet Rachel had stripped him of his shorts and was gently but firmly caressing his dick, sliding one hand in an up down motion with a little twist around the tip. Making Finn groan even more, he had somehow managed to remove her tank-top, by sliding his large hands up her sides and stopping briefly to massage her boobs, his mouth latching on to the right one and sucking, running his tongue over her nipple until it became a hard bud. He felt her hand slide of his dick as she ground her hips and into his.

"Please baby I need you so much" Finn lifts his head and makes eye contact giving her a look filled with nothing but the deepest love, then just nods sitting up on his knees to finish undressing them both, before pressing a deep kiss against her mouth and forcing his tongue into her mouth mating with her own as his body joins hers, both moaning at the feeling of being together again. As they move in perfect unison, the only sounds are their laboured breathing and the occasional squeak of the bed.

"Oh-oh baby girl I love you so much…, I -I am nearly there…, Rach, fuck cum with me babe …."

"Finny I'm so close harder please… just there… oh god YES…."

And with another couple of sharp hip thrusts Finn hits the pinnacle of passion and immediately brings his love over the edge with him. They lay still for a few minutes his face buried in her neck, to slow their racing hearts and ragged breathing.

"Oh my goodness that was perfect, thankyou baby."

"You are the perfect one Rach, and I love you so much and I can't wait to get to New York and wake up with you for the rest of my life. But if we don't get down stairs our parents will come looking and your Dad's might change their mind about letting us live together."

"I suppose you are right, but I'd be more than happy to stay here all day."

10 minutes later when they walk out on to the deck where their families are sat around the table, Puck sends Finn a cheeky look and an eyebrow wiggle knowing exactly what his friends were up to. Kurt just gives him a scandalized look once he figures out what his brother and his girlfriend where doing upstairs.

"Oh there you two are we saved you some food, now dig in before it gets any colder."

"Thanks Mom" and as he pulls out a chair for Rachel he misses the shared look of happiness on both her face and the Berry men's.

Burt stands up a few minutes with his juice glass and proposes a toast, "I would just like to say welcome home to our son Finn and a welcome to the family Rachel and to our new house guest Noah, also to the new friends we have made in Elsie and Rebecca, along with Hiram and Leroy, I hope we all become even closer in the future" a chorus of "hear, hear" "to our new friends" and "welcome home." Before the conversation continued as though every single person around the table has known the other for ever.

XXXXX …. XXXXX … XXXXX

**A/N: Well a milder chapter please let me know what you think; the next one is the last before the epilogue, so please stay with me. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I would like to thank every person who has read my story, I really appreciate the support.**

**cab4five**


	9. This Time is Ours

Chapter 9 – This time is ours.

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone for joining me on the Finchel Australian tour, I really do hope you have all enjoyed the trip. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. As always all mistakes are mine and I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**

The old saying that time waits for no man…. Has never been truer for Finn Hudson, because in two weeks he is due to start his freshman year of primary education studies at NYU, now this in its self is an adventure but what makes it extra special for Finn. Is that he is moving to New York ( duh, well obviously as that is what the NY in NYU stands for, to share an apartment with his brother and his boyfriend (his brother Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, not his, just to clarify). But he will be living with his Rachel…, (sigh) the most beautiful, sexiest, honest and talented girl he has ever met. Did he mention she is beautiful and sexy? Well she is and she is going to be the biggest star Broadway has seen in years.

This last two weeks away from her has been really hard, (in more ways than one) 'Cause while she went back to NY with her dad's to sort her stuff and pack what she wanted to take to their apartment, he is here in Lima doing the same thing, and that's where is mom finds him one Saturday morning while she is collecting the dirty laundry for washing.

"Hey honey how's it going?

"Oh hi Mom, wow I didn't think I had so much stuff, I mean look at all this" he waves his arm over the piles of clothing, sports equipment and other assorted bits and pieces. I don't want to throw everything out, but I can't take it all to New York the apartment doesn't have enough closet's. Can I just pack up the keeping stuff and leave it here in the attic or the garage?"

"Of course honey but why not take the time to have a good sort through, I'm pretty sure there will some clothes for goodwill in there, you've had another growth spurt since you been away so there's no need to take those and I'm sure Kurt will have found all the fashionable shops and will be excited to take you shopping." They both laugh at the thought of Kurt's face when asked to go clothes shopping.

"I'm so very proud of you Finny, you know that don't you? Not only for going to college in New York but for taking the trip to Australia and finding Rachel, she is so perfect for you and I'm very happy to have her join our fami…" all of a sudden she jumps up from her spot next to him on the bed and races down the hall to her room, from where Finn hears her saying "Now where is …? Ah there you are!"

"Mom are you ok", Finn finds her sitting on her bed, eyes misty , a sad smile on her still pretty face looking intently at something in her hand.

"Hmm, oh yes baby I'm fine I was just looking for this" and holds a little black box out nodding at him to take it, it's a beautiful diamond ring with one main stone surrounded by smaller ones in the shape of stars.

"Mom?"

"It's the engagement ring your Dad gave me when I was 21 and it was the happiest day of my life."

"Wait Mom me and Rach aren't ready for that sort of commitment yet…maybe in a couple of years, and even though her Dad's love me I pretty sure they would start to worry and think I'd got her pregnant if I proposed now, I mean you know I love her and want to marry her but…"

Carole laughs at the rush of words her handsome son just spoke without much space between them. Patting him on the leg she says "Finny, no I'm not suggesting you propose now, you've both got too much going on to worry about that, it's for down the track. I just want you to know that when the time is right I'd be honoured if you gave this to Rachel…, well that's providing she likes it and doesn't want a new one, but from what I know about her I think she would love it as much as I did and be proud to have in on her finger"

"I know she would Mom, so keep it safe for me and I'll let you know when I'm ready OK…, I just wanted to say thanks, Mom, for loving Rach and for everything else you've done for me over the years I hope I've made you proud and Dad as well…, both of them."

All Carole can do is nod because her voice is stuck in her throat at the words her son has just uttered, and of how much he reminds her of his late father, she reaches out to hug him her tears soaking his shirt, and when they finally pull apart she notices his own misty eyes.

Xxxxx ….. xxxxx ….. xxxxx

By that afternoon there is a pile of about 20 boxes in the corner of Finn's bedroom, containing mostly his clothes, drums gamming consoles and books and trophies and one box full of drawings from his time in Australia as well as the scrap book he is still putting together. He decided some of the better drawings he would frame and decorate the apartment with. A few he gave to his Mom. She burst into tears when she unwrapped after dinner the first night after Rach left, the A3 sized glass frame protecting the soft pastel drawing of him and Rachel at the blowholes at sunset, it was off a photo he didn't know at the time that Puck had taken. He'd also given her another couple of him on a motorbike, one of a sunset and also an aerial shot of the Perth skyline.

The rest of his time in Lima was spent catching up with his few friends that were still around and helping Puck learn the ropes down at Burt's garage. Puck was quick to pick up the different jobs and was having a blast. His mom was so happy and proud of him and was hoping to move to Lima when Rebecca finished grade school so she could start as a freshman at McKinley High. Carole had helped her get a job at McKinley starting the next year when the current nurse retired, Elsie was more than grateful for all the help the Hummel family had given hers and she and Carole had become very close. Noah would stay with her and Burt for the time being until she organised a house.

The Friday before Finn was due to leave, he and Puck were hanging out at the bowling alley, taking a break in-between games. Puck was pretty happy he was beating his buddy,

"You know Lima is a pretty chill place dude, finally my life is going somewhere other than down the toilet, and I've got you to thank for it, I've even decided to change my online courses to day classes, 2 days a week, , I also picked up an introduction to music course. Burt was ok with changing my roster at the shop, so it's all good. I get to mix with all the honey's so I'm hoping I can find one of my own."

"I'm really happy for you man, hopefully you will, then I won't have to listen to you when we come back for thanksgiving bitchin' about not getting' any action." He slaps Puck on the shoulder shoves the last bit of pizza in his mouth chewing nosily and downs the soda in his glass. Before letting out a rather loud burp, then getting up and walking over to their lane. "I'm gonna beat you this time dude now come on I've got to get an early start to get to New York, although the distances here don't seem like any thing at all now do they ? Not after what we had to drive in Australia, you know I really miss the place and want to go back, I thought Ohio had plenty of open space and fresh air but man there's something about the land down under that just gets in your blood ya know?"

"Yeah man I know what you mean, but hey maybe you could take my Jewish American princess there on your honeymoon or some shit man, ya know she's already tied a fucking rope around your dick so you can never leave."

"Hey she can tie me up anytime she wants to, but seriously dude, that is a fucking brilliant idea I'll keep it in mind."

Xxxxx ….. Xxxxx ….. Xxxxx

"Hello Finny I miss you."

"Hey baby girl just letting you know I'm in New Jersey and should be home in about an hour, and I miss you too its been too long."

"I know baby will you want dinner or have you had something terribly unhealthy at a greasy truck stop."

"I did stop somewhere in Pennsylvania but you know I can always eat … but right now I'm craving a berry pie and cream." He smiles at the sexy giggle and before he hangs up says "I love you baby and can't wait to see you I'll call again when I get to the apartment parking garage ok?"

"Bye baby I'll make sure there is something tasty for you to eat when you get here, I love you too, be safe."

Kurt and Blaine meet Finn in the parking garage and after borrowing a couple of movers trolleys from the door man, cart his gear up to the 3rd floor, it takes about 4 trips to unload everything and while the others take the last loads Finn parks his truck in their apartments designated bay. His is the only vehicle because the guys and Rach catch the subway to their schools. When Finn finally gets up to apartment 115 he meets Kurt and Blaine at the front door just as they are leaving.

"Hey guys are you going out? I thought we might go for some of that famous New York pizza or something as a welcome to the big apple."

"Um yeah brother mine about that… we've tickets for a show, sorry to leave you the minute you arrive but I think you'll be ok, we'll see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"Oh, um ok bro you too." Finn hugs Kurt, fist bumps Blaine and watches them walk hand in hand towards the elevator each tugging a trolley behind them to save Finn the chore of returning them, he shrugs and shakes his head, opens the front door, taking only a couple of steps inside before quickly slamming it behind him and sliding the lock down.

Because the sight that greets him is one he wants to see for the rest of his life. Standing in the middle of the living room, in not much more than a bathrobe, red fish net stockings and a pair of red stiletto's holding a plate of some sort of pie is his girlfriend. He can't seem to find his voice but manages to make his legs move in a forward direction until he is standing in front of her their toes touching.

"Hi Finny I baked you a berry pie are you still hungry?" she smiles at his automatic nod and as his hand reaches out to take the plate, one of hers undoes the belt on her robe giving him a glimpse of honey skin and all his favourite parts encased in red and black satin. His eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and his shorts suddenly seem 5 sizes too small, a deep growl leaves his throat as one hand reaches out to cup her silky cheek.

"Oh Rach you don't know how much I've missed you, would you be pissed if I said I needed to be close to you before my food?

"I think I can make an allowance this one time Mr Hudson, and I have missed you too, so how about you take me to our bedroom and tell me all about it." She sends Finn another sexy smile and giggles sexily at the way he takes a deep swallow making his Adams' apple bob nervously. He gulps again, shakes his head then scoops her tiny body up in his arms, bridal style pressing a deep kiss on her pouty lips, earning another spate of giggles that quickly turn to moans of want as he basically runs through the apartment and kicks open the door of their bedroom. Kicking it shut behind him. The first thing he sees are the many candles emitting a soft sensual glow around the room and being reflected back in the mirror.

As he drops her on the bed Rachel shivers in delight as his hand that is underneath her bottom squeezes as it rubs along her thigh and over her secret place. She groans in anticipation of what is to come before reaching up and cupping the back of his head tangling her fingers in his hair. Her lips smashing onto his and immediately twisting her tongue with his, sucking on it, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, as his hand make smooth movements up the length of her torso stopping when they reach her soft breasts imprisoned in their satin cage. But with one swift movement Finn has undone the front clasp and dragged his mouth downwards, latching on to a pert already aroused nipple. The moan that leaves her mouth goes straight to Finn's dick and he pulls away urgently, worrying his girlfriend with his frantic movements.

"Baby are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine baby girl; I just have to get rid of these damn pants because if I don't get inside you in the next 5 seconds I'm going to explode all over the place and I would rather cum with you."

"Well I'd rather you did too." while he is busy ridding himself of his shorts and boxers, she is doing the same until he slaps her hand away from the ties on her thong growling at her for taking over his job.

In a strangled sort of voice he blurts out "Babe I have been on my own for 2 weeks, so please don't spoil my fun." Rachel pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and rubs her thighs together. She rubs her breasts and pinches her nipples, the look in her eyes begging him to do something soon before she implodes and takes matters into her own hands.

He kneels on the bed between her thighs pressing kisses along the length of her smooth legs and up to her hips smiling against her skin, she keeps lifting her hips trying to get them closer to his mouth, his fingers deftly undoing the little ribbons holding the thong together.

"Baby please it's been so long I need you and your 5 seconds are up pleeease, I'm not above begging Finny."

"Are you sure baby girl, because I ca…"

"FINN HUDSON WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME RIGHT NOW AND STOP PLAYING GAMES I KNOW YOU WANT IT."

Finn was more than turned on by Rachel's cussing, so after pressing another softer kiss to her lips he acquiesced to her not too subtle request and entered her tight moist channel and immediately felt at home.

"Fuck babe you feel so good, I love you Rach."

"So do you Finn and if you ever leave me alone for that long again I swear I'll… oh yes Finn more, deeper please baby, oh my…" amid the screams of each others names , loud moans and growls, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the reunited lovers, expressed their deep love and need.

Finn was giving his love all he had when he suddenly pulled out smirking at the disgruntled whimper Rachel expressed. In one movement flipping Rachel over on to her belly and whispered hotly into her ear to get on her hands and knees, before thrusting his still rock hard dick into her throbbing slippery core. Holding on to her hip with one hand and using the other to squeeze her breast from underneath. He felt the tightening in his balls and knowing he was close bent down and kissed Rachel's shoulder moving his tongue in slow motion up to her neck sucking her ear lobe in to his mouth before whispering against her neck and asking her to come with him. She nods, her own hand coming up to rub her clit feverously to relieve the tension and bring her to climax which in turn brings Finn to completion and with another couple of hard thrusts he explodes, her internal muscles squeezing, and milking him of every last drop, until all he could do is pull out and fall to the bed rolling Rachel on top of his heaving chest slamming his lips against hers with the last of his strength, murmuring how much he loves her.

With ragged breaths and a pounding heart, Finn puffs out "B-babe, can I get that sort of welcome home, every day? His words are cut off by Rachel's red swollen lips, moulding to his, her little hands moving through the dark hair on his chest teasing his nipples and the grinding of her core onto his thigh.

"Y-you can count on it mister, but only because I love you."

"I love you too, but I need a nap and then maybe I'll get my berry pie? ' Cause ya know sleeping always makes me hungry," he sends her a cheeky wink and his dimpled smile, smiling wider at the cute giggles coming from her own smiling lips. He bends his head to press a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers "sleep tight babe." As Finn feels Rachel snuggle against his side, her cheek resting over his heart and her soft contented breaths indicating she has already fallen asleep, lulling his own body to sleepy state. He smiles again and whispers to the darkness of the room, "_I'm home_"

Xxxxx ….. xxxxx ….. xxxxX

Life in New York city for a guy who has just spent the last year in outback Australia, was taking a while to adjust to, don't take it the wrong way (because he was happy with his life, more than happy) but the limitless numbers of people everywhere he went. Even though he'd settled in a college perfectly well 2 months ago and was totally enjoying it and doing very well, thankyou very much. He had to fight his way through massive crowds just to get on the subway, or get a coffee, it didn't bother Rach, the fact she grew up in this city and was used to crowds, saying she had always loved the eclectic mix of people. He was thankful he was so tall; it at least gave him the advantage of seeing over the crowds. He always worried about Rach though, only because she was so tiny, it wouldn't take much for her to be picked up and put in some creepers pocket, and kidnapped. But she always assured him she was safe and showed him her rape whistle and can of pepper spray she carried in her purse. Anyway most days when she caught the train to school Kurt and Blaine walked with her to the subway, and Finn met her if she had a late dance class or something.

Finn loved living in New York with his beautiful girlfriend and his brother and his boyfriend, but was still eager to be going home to Lima, for Thanksgiving, and everyone was very excited, even though he wanted to be gone by early in the morning, that way they would beat the bulk of the traffic, and afterall how many people would be wanting to leave the warmth of their beds to make a 10 hour road trip at 4: am? Rachel had been busy baking pies and other goodies to take back.

The road trip to Lima was pretty uneventful the traffic was light thank goodness; Rach had packed a basket of goodies for the trip and then spent most of it curled up asleep with Kurt in the back seat, snuggled under blankets. Blaine was co-driver but Finn was fine to drive and said "You can do the trip home Man, and anyway this is nothing compared to the distances in Australia."

"You really had a good time there then, I mean besides the obvious" he indicates with a thumb over his shoulder at their snoozing companions "I mean we haven't really had much time to catch up, but just so you know Finn, Kurt was a mess for the first couple of weeks until his worry about you being eaten by wild bears was put to rest. Once he found out there were no actual 'bears' where you were." A loud chuckle from Finn makes Blaine laugh as well, both understanding how emotional Kurt would've been that's why Finn got him the little stuffed Koala bear toy.

Finn had always liked Blaine and felt comfortable talking to him, the fact he was gay had no bearing on anything, he loved and took care of his brother and helped tone down Kurt's enthusiasm for certain things, like shopping and decorating. The two guys had many in depth conversations, Finn never felt dumb talking to another guy about emotional things or feelings.

"Yeah Man, even before I knew what to expect I was ready to go, all the travelling was a pain in the ass though, but only because there was never enough room for my giant body and the guy on the desk at the hotel in Perth was a bit creepy, but that was after the drunk sex dreamer and the flirty cougar stewardess's on the plane." Blaine gasps and twists his head suddenly to send Finn a worried but inquiring look, his thick eyebrows dipping in concern. Finn smiles, reassuring his friend that nothing bad happened and realising he hadn't had time to tell his story, as most of his time, when they first got home was taken up with Rach, helping Puck settle in at home and the shop as well as packing up his stuff, ready for his own move to New York.

"I was ok man don't worry, the guy on the plane I think was harmless enough, he'd just had too much to drink and then fell asleep , but he was using my shoulder as a pillow while moaning and tugging on his dick in his sleep. I was a bit freaked out when I woke up and got out of my seat; waking him up as I did, but by the time I got back from the bathroom he had turned over and was sleeping. Then finally arriving in Perth after 23 hours and waiting forever for my luggage, the dude from the agency that met me was cool, and once we got to the hotel and had dinner I was much more comfortable. Though I was worried all I was going to get was a cup of tea" another quizzical look from Blaine and Finn clarifies his words. "Everyone kept saying it was tea time or lets go get some tea, or you'll be fine after a big tea, but as it turns out that's what they call dinner , so once I understood that and had a good nights sleep in a proper bed . I was all ready for the 10 or so hour bus trip, then another 2 hours driving on a bumpy dirt road out to the station." Finn stops talking for a while to eat one of the sandwiches and have a drink, before continuing his story. "Some of the words they use down under are a bit weird, like Bonza means good, and a thong isn't underwear, it's a shoe. I've got a book at home that is full of Aussie words and their meanings."

By the time they reach the Lima city limits Rachel and Kurt are awake and talking excitedly about watching the Macy's thanksgiving parade on TV, of course it was nothing new to the New York born and bred Rachel, but Kurt had only seen it in person for the first time last year, and was still awed by the sights and sounds. The rest of the drive was spent with him listening intently to Rachel describing some of her favourite floats from past parades, and the famous people she had seen on them, she got extra excitable telling Kurt about her favourite one from a couple of years ago. The cast of her favourite TV show Glee was there, and she was lucky enough to talk to the super sexy actor that played the quarter back/glee club co-captain. Finn and Blaine just rolled their eyes and Finn huffed in disbelief (and in Blaine's opinion a not so little hint of jealously) that this actor guy was a better QB than him.

The weekend was filled with plenty of hugs, laughter and it seemed like Noah had been saving up his cheeky innuendos just to embarrasses Rachel at the most inopportune moment, because nearly every conversation at the dinner table was twisted around by him to include in Rachel's view some stories not meant to heard by parents, like the evening spent on the beach in a swag at the blow holes. Thankfully Burt jumped in and asked about her dads and what they were doing for the holiday and whether the kids were spending Christmas in New York or coming back to Lima. Finn made mention of last years thanksgiving dinner that Rachel made and told the others how much like home it felt , if you didn't take the weather into account it was about 30o C. Finn could also see how embarrassed Rachel was becoming, with Puck rudeness.

Gently squeezing her hand underneath the table, he caught Pucks eye and asked cheekily. "Have you seen any lizards about the shop yard dude? Some of them get pretty big, 'n if you didn't know better you'd think they were dinosaurs, 'Cause sometimes they hide out back of the workshop underneath the piles of old tires and stuff."

He tried hard to stifle a laugh when Puck's face lost all its color, sweat breaking out on his brow and he dropped his knife and fork on the floor, causing everyone else to send him a funny look and Carole asking him if he was ok. He regained his composure, glaring at his tall laughing friend, just swallowed deeply and nodded his head, mouthing the word "sorry "at Rachel.

Xxxxx ….. xxxxx ….. xxxxX

The last month before Christmas break was pretty hectic and found Finn in the computer lap or library working late, on Tuesday and Thursday nights when Rachel had late classes herself, he figured it was a waste to go home then out again to pick her up from the subway stop so he stayed typing up his notes and assignments ect, till it was time to meet her which tonight was about 9pm. He was so involved reading up on strategies to encourage reluctant readers in the 8-10 year age group that he didn't notice the person sit down in the chair next to him and lean over pressing a kiss on his cheek while squeezing the top part of his thigh that was in very close proximity to his private parts.

"W-what the fuck…?" he jumped up away from the table his chair falling over and his book dropping to the table with a rather loud slap, "Um… want to tell me why you are getting all kissy and grabby with me? I don't know you and anyway I have a girlfriend, Miss er…?"

"But you can get to know me babe, we could have lots of fun, I'm Leonie Lovegoode, '_and I do, very, very well'_. I'm a media freshman, I've seen you around you are very cute and I and wanted to get to know you better, now I can. We pretty much have the place to ourselves." She again reaches out to grab Finn's forearm, but her hand gets nothing but air, Finn is just staring at her with a look of shock on his face, making sure to keep well out of her reach.

"Look Lexie, or Lany or whatever the hell your name is?"

She smiles at him inching closer, its Leonie silly"

"Look I'm…um, sure you are a great girl, but I've already told you I've got a girlfriend who I love very much and … er thanks but no thanks, I um have to go now, so bye" Finn quickly collects his text books and notebook jamming the whole lot, roughly into his backpack and at brisk pace speed walking out the room. It's not until he is outside in the cold evening air that he takes a deep breath, his hands shaking with annoyance, at the forward behaviour, wondering what the hell that girl thought she was playing at. He has never given any girl any sort of invitation, that he was available or interested in anything on the side, now or ever. He knows as a 20 year old guy with a very healthy libido he probably should show interest in lots of girls and sow his wild oats, so to speak (he never really understood what gardening or farming had to do with girls) but, he has all he wants in the tiny 5'2in brunette beauty, currently standing by the subway stairs, in her bright multi colored striped coat, rubbing her little gloved hands together, and a soft white beret pulled down over her ears , her pink wheelie case next to her. Mouthing the words to whatever song is playing through her ear-buds, her big brown eyes searching the station platform for him. When her eyes find his, her little face breaks into his favourite smile, the one that always makes his heart flip over, he is only about 5 steps away and all of a sudden her smile falls and a deep frown creases her brow and her big brown eyes harden and take on a dangerous glare.

"Hi Baby I hope you weren't waiting long I'm sorry if I'm a little late I was held up." He goes to wrap his arms around her but she moves out of his reach, his face falls as he wonders what has happened in the space of 5 seconds for her to push him away.

Her normally beautiful musical voice suddenly taking on an angry tone, "What the hell is that Finn Hudson?"

"Babe, what are you talking about? What's the matter?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and digs into her purse for something, offering him a few seconds later a little compact mirror and points her tiny gloved finger towards his right cheek where there is a very clear imprint of a pair of bright red lips.

"Do you want to tell me why there is a very clear impression of a pair of obviously surgically enhanced skanky red lips on your cheek? When the only woman apart from your Mother, who has any right to be anywhere near your cheek is _ME, _and I don't wear that slutty color." Her tirade over she just looks at him, watching his face as the words she said sink in and his understanding comes to the fore.

"Wait baby it wasn't my fault I swear, it was her, the good-love girl I wa…."

"I'm sorry? What do you mean the good-love girl did you chea…? Oh I knew it was too good to las…, I can't believe you Finn Hudson" and all of a sudden she bursts into tears.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY," his raised use of her full name gets her attention and as he pulls her closer and tilts her face upwards with his forefinger to look at him, his voice softens, "Will you stop and listen to me for a minute please baby girl?" He is answered with a small nod and a sniffle. "Thankyou, now do you want to go home first where we can talk privately and be warm? Because you are starting to shiver and I don't want you to get a chill and catch the flu." Another nod and as he leans down to press a soft kiss on her nose not loosening his hold on her, he grabs the handle of her case and steers them towards the street for the short 10 minute walk home, neither one saying much, just separately trying to figure out what the hell is going on. As they walk he scrunches his neck trying to wipe the incriminating mark off his cheek with his shoulder as both hands are full.

Thankful to find no sign of Kurt or Blaine in the living room or kitchen as he and Rachel pass through to their bedroom. He opens the door motioning Rachel through before closing it and clicking the lock in place, able to now use his hand to rub over his cheek hoping to remove the mark.

"Do you want me to get you a cup of tea or glass of water Baby?" Rachel shakes her head no and continues removing her warm outside clothes and shoes, before sitting on their bed curling her body as small as possible against the mound of decorative pillows, her eyes fixed on at the seemingly very interesting pattern on the light blue comforter, waiting for him to speak. Can you please look at me baby?" she raises her head slightly her brown eyes sad but does as he asks. "Ok … um, well as you know when you have late classes I stay back working in the computer lab or the library and then meet you at the train to make sure you get home safe, yes?"

He smiles at the hardly visible nod and way her mouth twitches in a tiny smile as she whispers "It's very chivalrous of you Finn."

"Yeah well anyway that's what I was doing tonight I was in the library reading a very interesting book on encouraging kids to continue with reading once they hit the middle grades, and well… I was pretty into it and was busy taking notes and stuff, not noticing what was going on around me, and well… all of a sudden some girl was sitting next to me kissing my cheek and squeezing my thigh… right near my, you know…"

"That hussy… she should know you are taken, so help me I'll…"

"Baby please, calm down and let me finish, before you go all mama bear on her ass, OK?"

Rachel gives another nod, accompanied by a deep frown "Continue please."

"Well as I was saying, she grabbed my leg and I jumped up and moved away, I promise baby, I asked what the fuck" he corrects himself at the frown she gives him due to his cussing "sorry, I asked what she thought she was doing as I didn't know her and I had a girlfriend who I am very much in love with, and she said that she had noticed me and wanted to get to know me better and thought that tonight in the library was a good time as there weren't many people about. She said her name was Lexy or Lany or something Lovegod or Goodlove, honest baby I wasn't interested and just wanted to get away. And I promise I didn't encourage her …, I didn't even notice the lipstick mark, God Rach I would never cheat on you, you are my everything and I'm not dumb enough to throw away the best freakin' thing I've ever had in my life, I'm sorry you thought I would cheat on you…, but I gotta say Rach it hurts to know you could ever think I would."

"Oh Finny baby I'm so, so sorry and in a sudden flash of flying brown hair she has latched her arms around his neck and burst into loud sobs wetting his shirt, I-I k-know you w-wouldn't cheat on me especially with such a skanky bitch that wears hooker lipstick and molests innocent men in libraries. I guess I'm still a little insecure as to why such a handsome, sexy perfect man, would want to stay with an annoying dramatic diva…"

"Rach look at me" she lifts her head wiping her face with one hand while maintaining a very firm grip on the back of his neck (he winces a little at her strength,) and kisses her nose when she realises she is hurting him and allows him to pick her up bridal style his hold on her staying firm as he sits on the edge of their king sized bed.

"Believe me I'm not perfect, but the reason I'm with such a beautiful, sexy, passionate and super talented woman is because I love her and no one is ever going to change that, and she makes me the happiest man in the whole damn world by allowing me to do that and one day soon or maybe when we are finished with school we will get married and have Finchel babies and have a long and happy life together." Finn just rocks her gently in his lap wondering what had ever possessed her to think he would even entertain the thought of playing away from home.

A week after the library incident, Rachel decides to surprise Finn by meeting him after his last class on the Friday lets out at 4pm, thinking they could take a nice walk through the park looking at the decorations the city has put up for the approaching Christmas season. She waits for him in the foyer of the music department, knowing he would see her as he leaves his class. She makes herself comfy in one of the two chairs, and as she has about a 15 minute wait, to fill the in the time digs the text for her assignment on classic 18th century British playwrights out of her bag to study. As she concentrates on the unfamiliar language and writing style, she is vaguely aware of another person sitting down, until she hears a sexy deep voice calling out.

"Babe what a surprise, you look beautiful."

Smiling widely, she packs her book back into her bag, stands up and is prepared to mesh her lips with her boyfriend's , when she is stopped in her tracks by the tall redheaded skank hanging off HER BOYFRIEND, and pressing lips that should be nowhere near him, onto his face. Saying in a sultry tone "I knew you wanted me Finn-lay babe, and you are pretty damn fuckable right at this moment."

With a firm push the redhead is far enough away from Finn and he yells out loudly, "What! NO GET OFF ME, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to MY GIRLFRIEND," his eyes meet Rachel's deep drown ones that have tuned very dark nearly black "Rach baby you know I'm not interested, I only love you."

"Yes baby I know, I love you too" she walks over and presses a deep kiss on his lips which he gladly reciprocates, while wrapping her arms around his waist , a couple of minutes is spent with Rachel proving ownership of inn before she pulls away, paints a beaming smiling on her face and turns to the scowling redhead. "Hi I'm Rachel, Finn's steady live in girlfriend, would you like to introduce yourself Ms er …?" Rachel holds out her little hand to the speechless woman who just looks at it with a stunned look on her overly made up face, with as Rachel had suspected unnatural, hooker colored lips.

"Leonie Lovegoode, and there's no way you can be his girlfriend, you're an ugly midget."

"Hey now listen here you, my Rachel is not a midget she is beautiful…" Finn begins to walk away with Rachel's hand firmly in his large one, when she stops and loosens his -grasp; Finn looks down at her with a worried look on his face. Rachel pulls his face down for a deep kiss and whispers "that she just wants a quick word with Leonie and would only be a minute so why doesn't he wait by the chairs and think about what he wants to order for an early dinner on their way home."

"Babe?"

"It's fine honey, just a little girl talk, go on." She shoos him off, but smiles when he stops within hearing distance and keeps his eyes focused on her, ready to rush over and scoop her up and run away if things get physical.

"Now Leonie is it?, let me make one thing perfectly clear, that man whose name by the way is Finn, F.I.N.N, over there is MINE and I have no intentions of sharing or letting him go, nor is he going to leave me, see we are tethered. So take some free advice, stop molesting him and leaving your cheap calling cards all over his face, he is not interested, now or ever and if I hear about you coming on to him again you will be sorry, I have dealt with your sort before. So do us all a favour and find someone who is willing to either pay for what you are so freely advertising or has a top shelf health care plan as a precaution and owns shares in a condom factory and doesn't care. Now if you will excuse me I need to get MY Finn home and into the shower to wash the skank residue from your cheap mauling him off him before it makes him ill, have a nice evening." She sends a little finger wave over her shoulder as she walks back to Finn, who just takes her hand and practically runs out the door.

Rachel has a beaming smile on her face the whole way home, and it scares Finn slightly, he knows, she knows he would never cheat on her but if that girl is going to jump him every time she sees him he might have to think about changing his class times or making a complaint, wait, Rach's papa, Mr Leroy is a lawyer, maybe he should give him a call and ask for advice. He is shaken out of his anxiety filled musings when Rach grabs his hand tugging on his arm "Baby it's our stop."

Rachel makes sure to meet Finn everyday for the last two weeks of term, and always makes a point of smiling and waving at Leonie, usually at the same time as Finn is kissing her neck or running a hand up her thigh. Surprisingly he didn't have any more problems with her, in fact he didn't even notice her when she tried to say hello.

Xxxxx ….. xxxxx ….. xxxxX

At Carole and Burt's invitation the senior Berry's decided to go to Lima for Christmas even though they technically didn't celebrate it being Jewish and all, but they knew how special it was for their Rachel to spend the special time with Finn's family, they were looking forward to catching up with Elsie Puckerman again as well. Puck was telling Finn with love struck ramblings about this girl he met at school.

"Oh man you should see her she is fucking perfect, her name is Quinn, she has hair the color of sunlight and the greenest eyes, and the body of a goddess, and… oh man she is the one."

"I'm good man thanks, Rach is more than enough woman for me, but that's great dude, I'm real happy for you, have you asked her out yet?"

"No, every time I try to get close, I fuckin' trip over my tongue and act like a klutz, talking gibberish. But she is playing hard to get, I did ask her for the time the other day, and she just smiled a special smile and pointed to the clock on the wall, but I will wear her down she won't be able to resist the Puckmeister's charms for too long."

"Well good luck man, now maybe you will stop all the jealous bitching and inappropriate comments when Rach is around."

"Come on Finster, you know I love Berry and only do it to tease her, she is my only Jewish American princess, and Quinn isn't even Jewish. But thanks man."

The holidays were over and before long it was time to get back to school for the last half of freshman year. Everything was going well for all four room mates and their school results were very pleasing. Finn continues with his drawings and was creating some fantastic pieces, he had given Rach the one of herself leaning on the fence looking at the sunset, her long hair blowing gently in the breeze for Christmas/Hanukah and it now had pride of place on the wall over their dresser in their bedroom opposite their bed.

He was saving the best of his work and a special something his mom gave him for an extra special surprise for Rach in a couple of years, (providing he could wait that long) he had already had a man to man talk with Hiram and Leroy and was overjoyed at their affirmative answer, starting to worry a little, when both men burst into tears and very nearly hugged the life out of him. The little black box containing his mom's ring was hidden in his closet in a box of his childhood mementoes but the box was labelled 'Puck's skin mags' and put up on the highest shelf. Finn knew Rachel wouldn't sneak a peek inside, even if she knew it was there. Which he is pretty sure she doesn't.

His mom said he would know when the time was right to offer Rach the ring, and as much as he just wanted to whisk his lady love away for a week or two of naked fun, he knew it was better to wait until they were at least out of college and working at proper jobs. This is what he is thinking about when Rachel walks though the front door moaning and cursing about. The idiocy of the New York education board and NYADA for ever allowing the likes of one Ms Cassandra July(who names themselves off a calendar anyway, summer is not her month, midwinter would have been better) to ever gain a teaching licence, let alone practice at a school dedicated to training the next generation of Broadway greats, when in reality she is a drunken has-been who (Rachel has a very strong suspicion, 'cause you know she is a little bit psychic) sleeps with her male students, well there is only one she knows of for sure, a senior named Brody, he is so full of himself, trying to chat up other girls. Flirting and making suggestions that if you go with him on a date and 'more' he can get you an easier path through school. Plus he thinks he deserves special treatment, Rachel think he acts more like an escort or gigolo the way he carries on, and told both him and Ms July she is not interested in any funny business she just wants to learn. But Rachel Berry refuses to let a jealous teacher who had her shot but blew it by screaming and throwing things at some poor audience member just because his cell phone rang during her performance it turned out he was a doctor on call.

"Hey baby is everything ok?"

"No Finn it is not ok, I have had the worst day at school and all because of that- that damned awful dance teacher…, UGH! I 'am so glad it is Friday and I have 5 days away from her and the incessant humiliating way she goes on, she only ever picks on me saying things about my height or my ethnicity, and asking why I'm even at NYADA when it's a waste o f both my time and hers, do you know she said I looked like the guy in friends who plays Ross? I don't know how I'm expected to learn if she criticises every little thing I do in her class."

Finn got off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her, walking them backwards to the sofa and as he sat pulled her gently onto his lap and just held her, calming her down with soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks while rubbing soft circles on her back with his warm hand.

"Sh-sh baby it will all work out and you will show them just how good Rachel Berry is gonna be in a few years time. Would you like me to make you some dinner or call for some take out, the boys are out at some show or something and that means we can have a nice quiet romantic night in" at the word _'romantic', _hiseyebrows wiggled seductively , making Rachel giggle.

"Ok well you study the menu while I go run you a nice bath with bubbles and some of my special magic ingredients that makes your skin smell like heaven Mmm?

"That sounds perfect baby, thankyou for cheering me up, now that is one reason I fell in love with you…, I am feeling like a little hot Mexican." She leans up and presses a deep kiss on his pouting lips, one hand softly rubbing his crotch smiling at the moan that escapes.

Rachel jumps up off Finn's lap skipping into the kitchen thinking out loud about what to order, "Baby did you say something about a bath?"

She giggled as she heard the deep frustrated sigh from the living room and the monotone "yes dear, I'm starting it now dear, and something about tall Americans being more than enough, and I bet it's making you wet just thinking about it"

Rachel felt her face heat up and her panties dampen, at Finn's words because they were with out a doubt 100% true, she had never been so easily turned on by a guy, and it only took a look or a dimpled half smile and she was a puddle of goo on the floor (not literally, but well you know what she means).

In one minute the takeout menus were in an untidy jumble and shoved haphazardly back in the drawer and she was on her way to the bathroom, her clothes leaving a trail behind her, and by the time she got to the bathroom and saw the tall studly, super sexy, love of her life leaning over the bath sprinkling some of his magic ingredients into the water, she decided she couldn't fall any deeper in love with him. The small room was awash with vanilla scent, soft candle light forming shadows as the flickering flames bounce off the tiled walls. She just leans against the door frame watching as the muscles in his back and shoulders flex with every movement. He decides the water is perfect and stands up.

"Rach, baby your bath is ready, did you pick what you want yet?"

"Yeah I did, and I was hoping he'd join me."

Finn jumps a little because he didn't hear her come in, but when he lifts his head and his eyes focus on his woman leaning against the door frame in all her beautiful naked glory, her bottom lip between her teeth, her big brown eyes filled with so much love and desire, all for him and he is for a moment left speech less, he can only nod his head, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as his cinnamon eyes graze up and down her body, before landing on her face again.

"I love you Finny, so very much and want to spend the rest of my life just like this."

A deep gulping swallow making his Adams apple jiggle about before he stutters "W-hat naked…? I-I don't know baby I don't want every guy in the world drooling over you… you are mine and I'm greedy I want you all to my self and for the record I love you too. Now are you going to get in this bath before it goes cold?"

"Only if you will join me, you know I'm not really feeling Mexican anymore maybe just some good ole, home-grown American." By the time Rachel has taken the 5 or so steps to the bath Finn has ripped his clothes off and sat down in the water, holding his arms open as an invitation Rachel could never resist, and as she presses her body against his lips find hers and their soft moans create background music, a few minutes spent tasting and reacquainting themselves with each other.

And in his best attempt at a southern drawl "Yes ma'am, I am at your service, for as long as you need me."

"So forever then, well kind Sir that suits me just fine, and I think my first service request is for you to kiss me again and then give me that rock hard piece of good ole Americana, where it is needed the most." Their lips mesh again as do their bodies Rachel grinds her aching core against Finn, their movements causing the water to splash over the side of the bath. They both giggle at the mess but continue with their activities, their shared words of love and the sounds of their bodies joining together, the only music they need.

**A/N: Well there you have it; I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading my little story. Please let me know what you think, I thank you all for the support. I will be posting an epilogue in the next week or so, I hope you keep a look out for that. If you haven't already found them please take a look at my other stories and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again enjoy :) **

**cab4five**

Xxxxx ….. xxxxx ….. xxxxX


	10. Old friends and new memories

_**Chapter 10 –**_

Chapter 10- (Old friends and new memories)

By the time Finn was half way through senior year, he was practice teaching, in a class of 5 th graders at Wayborne Public School, in Brooklyn, which was fantastic as their apartment in Bushwick was only about three blocks away. He absolutely loved it and Principal Macklin, likewise, was obviously happy with him, because he was always stopping him in the hallway or Teachers lounge for a chat about music or even his time in Australia, as he himself had been on a 12 month student exchange program to the country when he was in high school. Finn was hoping to gain a permanent position for the next school year. Because the plans he had for his personal life need him to have a steady reliable income.

Rachel was one of the top students in her senior class at NYADA's graduation held a week before Finn's, and she had been lucky enough to be cast in a Broadway production of Funny Girl, as Fanny her dream role, after being spotted by the director Rupert Campion at her senior showcase. Blaine and Kurt are still going strong as a couple, and also both happy that their schooling was nearly done. They both had positions lined up in their companies of choice as an advertising company intern and a junior assistant at Vogue magazine.

By the time Finn Hudson walked across the stage of the massive amphitheatre at NYU resplendent in a blue gown and cap, after receiving his diploma in education and music, he had realized everything in his life was now as it should be, he had heard from the principal of Wayborne Public school and also his education major Professor Whitehouse, that he was one of the top 2 applicants for the position of 5th grade teacher starting in September, but to keep it on the down low for the next little while.

As he makes his way back to his seat he looks into the audience making contact with Rachel's big brown eyes swimming with tears of happiness and pride. His eyes slide briefly to the right of his tiny girl and land on his mom who is just as emotional, and he notices she has a tight grip on Rachel's hand. The two Hudson's make eye contact and Finn sends her a small nod, to which she nods back clueing in immediately to their secret message, back more tears falling from her eyes as she wraps a surprised Rachel in a tight hug her face nearly splitting in half from the enormous beaming smile.

Finn had chosen his and Rachel's anniversary of their 1st meeting for the date of his proposal, and had plans to take her to the Prospect park zoo in Brooklyn under the guise of a day out looking at the animals and having a picnic lunch. A few hours spent just rambling through the butterfly house and laughing at the antics of the otters, they break for lunch. Finn suggests the spot under a big shady elm tree not far from the Discovery Trail, after they have taken a slow walk through the scrubland where the dingoes and kangaroos live in a natural habitat. He urges Rachel to sit on the red and white checked picnic rug and begins to unpack the back pack containing the food. He has a goofy but nervous smile on his face

"Finny, are you alright? You are sweating do you want to move under the pavilion into more shade?" as she makes to stand Finn grabs her hand and gently pulls her back to the ground.

"No baby, I'm fine I'm just enjoying the day and I'm probably just sweating a little from carrying this big lunch around all day, so what do you say we eat it so the bag will be lighter for the rest of the day, hmm?"

"Ok honey thankyou, M'mm this looks wonderful , and you picked the perfect spot baby it reminds me of Australia a wistful sigh leaving her lips as she watches Finn open all the containers" Finn smiles to himself as that was just the reaction he was looking for. He hands her a plate and motions for her to help herself, which she does after kneeling up and pressing a kiss on his lips before whispering a soft "thankyou love."

"You're welcome Rach…, baby girl do you miss Australia? I mean it's been 5 years now since we came home, we are both very settled in our careers, you are in line for a tony and have such a good reputation on Broadway for such a newbie and I'm loving my kids and Keith Macklin, is very happy with me and the results I'm getting with the kid's test scores, and now that Kurt and Blaine have moved into their own place…"

"Hmm, yeah I do I guess, I miss the open space and the colors, it was like an artist had taken his paint brushes or chalks and just sat still in one spot, and drawn a different picture every half an hour or so because the colors were different each time, and I miss listening to old Tim tell his stories, I do hope he is doing ok. The last time I heard from Ray he was, but he isn't a young man and yeah I miss them, but what's brought this on baby?"

While Rachel was talking Finn had been busy pouring her a drink of her favourite iced tea with ginger and honey and slipped a tiny plastic zip lock bag into the special mug he had searched everywhere for, it was slightly different to the one at the station but similar enough for his purpose. He hands the mug and she smiles her thanks still looking at him and not the contents. She takes a big mouthful then stops, and slowly spits it back into the mug finally dragging her eyes away from Finn's poker face as she dips two fingers into the cool liquid and suddenly squeals with happiness, as she realises what is inside the tiny bag and looks back up at her man who is now focusing on his sandwich as though it is a precious ornament.

"There's nothing wrong baby I promise, I was just thinking that maybe we could go for a holiday in the next couple of years.

"F-finny?"

"Yeah babe is there something wrong with your tea?" he slowly lifts his head a shy smile on his face, his eyes locking on Rachel's shiny with unshed tears."

"I-is this w-what I think it is Finny?"

"Well, what would your answer be if it is what you think it is?"

"The answer has only has three letters, now as a teacher I think you can work it out." By this time she has climbed into his lap and pressed her lips against his forcing her tongue against his teeth and moaning when she is granted access, a few minutes is spent making out, oblivious to their surroundings and other people. Finn has managed to take the bag from Rachel's tiny hand and somehow open it and retrieve the beautiful diamond ring and place it on the third finger of her left hand. They pull apart breathing heavily and Rachel puffs out a breathy "I love you Finn Hudson and of course I'll marry you, so my goodness it is so beautiful I love it baby, I can't wait to show your Mom."

"I love you too, so much Rach and Mom has already seen it in fact she gave it to me, it was hers from my Dad Chris Hudson, I hope you don't mind that it is a hand-me-down I will get you a new one if you want but we both thought you would like the history behind this one and love it as much as she did." He shrugs nervously hoping deep down that she will like it but when he sees the tears falling slowly down her cheeks he is instantly worried.

"I love it even more baby knowing that and promise to treasure it even more."

Xxxxx OOOOO xxxxx OOOOO xxxxX

The wedding of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry takes place 6 months later in the same spot at the zoo where he proposed, it was a lovely winter's day, cold but not snowing and there wasn't a dry eye among the small intimate party. Sarah was maid of honour and Kurt was Best man, Even Noah who brought along his girlfriend Quinn who spent the whole ceremony looking at him with a love stuck look in her green eyes, shed a few tears as his buddy and his tiny Jewish princess pledged to love one another for the rest of their lives and he thought if he can find a love half as strong as what his two friends shared then he was indeed a very lucky man. The photographer took advantage of the scrubland backdrop and had the bridal couple pose against the red rocks and amongst the dry grass, the deep red of the dirt and rock making a striking contrast against Rachel's white wedding gown , the rest of the photos taken at various other points of interest in the zoo's beautiful gardens and butterfly house they even asked for a couple in the reptile house with Noah, he wasn't going to go in there at first but a combination of Rachel's pout and not wanting to look like a wuss in front of Quinn, he begrudgingly entered the darkened cave like room.

Finn whispers to him as they walk through "Don't worry man there are no dinosaurs' hiding in here."

"Legless ones aren't much fuckin' better dude; this is payback for me trying to steal Berry isn't it?"

Finn sends his friend a cheeky smile and leans down to kiss his wife, while the photographer sets up his camera and lights with the different lenses, so the flash doesn't startle the snakes and other creatures.

Sarah and her girlfriend, a bubbly blonde who's name was Bailey all got along like old friends with Quinn which made Rachel happy, she was a bit dubious about the blonde's intentions regarding her mo-hawked best friend, due the fact she seemed to always be trying to change him in some way, but after seeing them interact more and more over the past couple of years she realised that she truly did care about Noah and she figured if he didn't want to change certain aspects of himself then he wouldn't, she was very happy to hear he had been able to follow up on his dream of owning his own bar/cocktail lounge in the city while Quinn having had her own success in gaining a position at a real estate company as a junior sales person for a well known local company.

The new Mr and Mrs Hudson decided to postpone their honeymoon till the next summer as Finn would be on holidays and Rachel's current show contract would be finished, so they spent the time discussing with their parents and Kurt and Blaine about the possibility of the other 6, joining them on a holiday to Barratharna station for a month or so as they wanted to show their families where they met and fell in love, Rachel had been in touch with both Cathy Mason and Ray and they were both very keen to meet Finn and Rachel's families. Kurt wasn't so keen but Blaine somehow talked him into it, Finn and Rachel had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with finally deciding on a date for their engagement or maybe he just bribed him with sex, Finn didn't really want to know if it was the later. But was happy they all agreed.

At the beginning of June 2020, the 8 members of the Hudson/Berry/Hummel party landed in Carnarvon, Western Australia and spent the night as guests of Cathy and Doug Mason at their beautiful home. Finn and Rachel were amazed at how well their parents got along with their ex employers, even Kurt once he got over the flight mixed in and spent quite a lot of the evening discussing fashion with 16 year old Alison who was planning on studying fashion as an elective for her last two years of high school when she goes the next year to boarding school in Perth even Blaine who was followed around by 9 year old Elli asking him all sorts of questions about everything including tips on the best hair gel as she was nearly in double birthday digits and wanted a more grown up look, which she decided was a smooth sculptured look.

Doug flew them out to the station the next day and Ray was just as happy to see them when they arrived at Barratharna around lunch time, the others had spent the majority of the short flight glued to their windows oohing and aahing over the scenery and the rugged landscape. Kurt nearly had a heart attack when he spotted a mob of kangaroo's by a windmill.

Only Ray and Tim where there to greet them as the other guys, different ones than when Finn and Rach were there, had been sent out on mill and fence runs for a few days, when Rachel stepped out of the plane and saw Tim standing there with a bunch of wild, paper flowers in his hand she rushed over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his middle and promptly burst into happy tears.

"Oh Tim I'm so happy to see you, how have you been? Have you been eating well?"

Even though hugging wasn't Tim's normal way of greeting Rachel had held a special place in his heart, and he couldn't help but awkwardly pat the tiny girl on the back, then once she pulled away wiping her tears with her wrist he thrust the bunch of flowers at her, mumbling softly.

"For you cookie it good see you 'n QBee, m'be you make me your special 'nana bread some more huh?"

Rachel is nodding tears still softly falling as Finn comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her waist offering his hand to Tim for a fist bump, smiling at the old man's beaming face as he forms his aged hand into a fist and bumps it against Finn's, dark skin against white Finn reckons if it could Tim's face would be blushing a deep shade of pink with the affectionate way Rachel greeted him, but he knows he secretly loved it.

The time spent at the station was wonderful, Finn and Rachel showed their families all the points of interest and on the last day they organised a trip to the blowholes, Ray organised the long wheel base 4wd vehicle so none of the older visitors would have to drive, and three big eskies packed with food and drinks and offered to drive with Leroy, Hiram, Burt, Kurt and Blaine, while Finn, Rach and Carole took another.

After a day spent swimming and being amazed with the majestic natural show, fishing from the beach, and this time Rachel was successful in catching more than seaweed, taking more photos and video the party returned tired but awed by the vastness of the country, and the natural beauty. The evening was spent by the pool after a traditional station bbq including the day's catch, the American party retired to their quarters, Finn and Rachel asked Ray if they could spend the night in the bunkhouse just for old time's sake.

Lying next to each other on the single bed running his hand through the strands of her silky hair he says "I've had such a good time baby, do you remember what we used to do in this bed? Or do you need me to remind you hmm?"

"Do you know Mr Hudson I think I might need a refresher course care to show me; it has been quite a while afterall?"

"Why certainly Mrs Hudson, step 1 of the patented 5 step Finn Hudson seduce his wife plan. Is this and he crushes his lips roughly against Rach's forcing a moan to escape, before his tongue invades her sweet mouth and caressed hers, while his hands moved slowly upwards from her waist sending jolts of fire to her core at every point of contact, until they reached her soft breasts trapped behind their lace cage, pushing the offending material up further and over her head smirking at the groan that the forced separation caused, then returning his mouth to her willing one and nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

Rachel uses her feet and legs to get rid of Finn's pants and soon finds her prize, gripping his manhood firmly and stoking him to his peak; she lifts one leg and rubs it along his side while her hands are busy raking through his hair and tugging on it every now and then. Breaking apart for air Finn looks deep into her eyes and sees the future, one filled with laughter, music, happiness and beautiful brown eyes dimpled brunette babies, crawling around on a blanket in a yard filled with toys and tree houses and a dog yapping as it playfully chases the kids about.

He is shaken from his vision, by a sharp nip on his ear lobe, followed by a cheeky giggle "Where were you baby?"

"The future, did you just bite me you cheeky little vampire you, you know that will cost you, now what are you prepared to give me as payment"

In a voice more breath than actual sounds she answers, "Everything"

"Through the wetness that suddenly appears in his cinnamon depths he melds their lips together at the same time as he thrusts his body into hers igniting the fire that burns like an inferno with no chance of being extinguished any time soon, screams of each others names and praises to the heavens, mingle with the loud thumping of their combined hearts until neither can hold back their release any longer, taking each other over the edge and flying to the highest pinnacle of ecstasy and their combined release milking the other of every last drop until they collapse in a panting, sweaty heap. Finn rolls on to his back taking Rachel with him and they lay as one being, breathing heavily their hearts beating in sync till they fall asleep.

As the Americans say their goodbyes and thankyou's to Ray and the other's, Finn and Rachel find Tim in his garden and she presents him with a wooden frame encasing a colour photo of her and Finn standing either side of himself amidst his garden, that she had taken years ago, and as he thanks her then turning to Finn he says in a soft but firm tone, "QBee you look after cookie and dis baby good ok?" Finn gives the old man a strange look as Rachel says quietly "I'm not expecting a baby Tim." He just nods his heads and sends them a smile as his old eyes start to water, he walks away clutching his frame to his chest, humming along to the old Paul Anka song '_you're having my baby'_, that was played on the local radio's 50's and 60's oldies mix every Saturday night.

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other with hope in their eyes and as she presses her tiny hand over her lower belly Finn places his much larger one over the top and bends down to kiss her whispering "lets hope old Tim is right baby" Rachel nods and wipes the few errant tears off her face before turning towards the others and giving Ray a hug and his gift of a photo of Finn and Rachel at thanksgiving that year and one of themselves and Noah , asking him to please keep an eye on Tim for her. He returns the hug and promises to do his best, a hand shake for Finn and the visitors board the plane beginning the first leg of their trip home.

One day in March 2021 Ray Westfield manager of Barratharna station opened his e-mail in box to find a new message with a photo attachment

_To Ray and staff at Barratharna Station, Carnarvon WA_

_Cc: Cathy and Doug Mason Carnarvon WA _

_Finn and Rachel Hudson welcomed with much love and excitement on the 15__th__ of March 2021 a healthy baby boy they named Christopher Timothy Hudson_

_8 pounds 15 oz, 23.5 in_

_Both well, Dad over the moon. _

_P.s please tell Tim he was right :)_

_Love from all of us here to all of you and thankyou for our everything._

_The Hudson's_

Ray smiled the biggest smile he could manage and immediately printed off two copies of the message and the photo of, Finn with a beaming watery but proud smile, sitting on a small hospital bed his arm around an equally proud but tired looking Rachel and cuddled into the crook of her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue snuggle rug, with a mop of dark hair and big wide dark eyes, looking straight at the camera lens.

He hunted around in his office cupboards and found an 8x10 wooden frame, placed the picture and the message side by side in it and walked down to the garden where Tim was weeding his tomato bed. When Tim looked up and saw Ray, he didn't say a word just accepted the frame and as he turned his eyes down towards a bright smile spit his face as he ran his finger over the words. Then just nodded and turned his back making his way to his little cottage placing the newest gift next to the other one on his dresser.

XXXXX….. XXXXX ….. XXXXX

**The end**

**A/N: Well so much for being a short epilogue, it just took off by its self, I hope it makes sense and finishes things off nicely, thankyou to every single person who has read/ reviewed, followed or favourited this story even the non reviewing readers.**

**I sincerely hope you have enjoyed my little story, inspired by and following very loosely the story of how I met my husband on a sheep station in the same part of our beautiful country this was based in 25 years ago. **

**Till the next time **

**cab4five**


End file.
